The Marriage Bed
by Morgana Flamel
Summary: Hermione é uma mulher que casou por amor, mas descobre que infelizmente seu marido não fez o mesmo...
1. Introdução

_Draco Malfoy casou por dinheiro e isso dilacera a jovem sonhadora que jura nunca mais receber tal homem em sua cama... Nove anos se passa num casamento de aparências e agora Draco está mais que decidido a reconquistar a esposa e provar que nunca quis magoá-la... Será isso possível?_

* * *

><p><em>Adaptação do livro Nosso amor de ontem da autora Laura Lee Guhrke, da coleção Sabrina Sensual, vol. 32 da editora Nova Cultural.<em>

_Eis mais um romance de época, dessa vez pegamos o período pós era Napoleônica._

_Sobre essa fic, infelizmente para alguns e felizmente para outros, será uma Dramione, confesso que é bem mais fácil encontrar personagens que se identifiquem mais com o Draco do que com o meu Morcegão, mas não pense que desisti dele, só estou procurando a história perfeita. ^^_

_Devo avisar, que essa história será regada de sensualidade e que aborda o tema da infidelidade, portanto haverá censura._

_Por fim devo lembrar que os personagens de HP não me pertencem (todo mundo sabe quem é a verdadeira dona), sou apenas mais uma fã brincando um pouco com a minha imaginação._

_Boa leitura!_

_**Morgana Flamel**_


	2. Capítulo I

_Londres, 1833 _

Sempre que os membros da alta sociedade londrina comentavam sobre lorde e lady Malfoy, o senso comum era: o visconde e sua esposa não se suportavam. Mesmo a mais inexperiente das anfitriãs sabia que eles não podiam ser convidados para o mesmo jantar. Ninguém conseguia entender as razões que separaram o casal apenas seis meses após o casamento, e por que, passados nove anos, lady Malfoy ainda não dera a seu marido um herdeiro, como era usual. Apesar de não haver nenhum herdeiro direto ao título do visconde, o contrato matrimonial do casal não dava sinais de que seria quebrado por nenhuma das partes. Pelo menos não até 15 de março de 1833. Esse foi o dia em que a chegada de uma carta mudou tudo, pelo menos para o visconde.

A mensagem era urgente e foi entregue na residência dele em Londres por volta das onze horas da noite. Lorde Malfoy, porém, não se encontrava. No meio da alta temporada londrina, Draco Malfoy, assim como todos de sua posição social, se ocupava com a nada sagrada trindade masculina: bebida, jogo e mulheres.

Seus amigos, lorde Vincent Crabbe e sir Gregory Goyle o assistiam alegremente nessas atividades. Depois de várias horas de seu jogo predileto, chegaram ao Cabeça de Javali pouco antes da meia-noite. Após a sexta garrafa de vinho, começaram a discutir onde deveriam pernoitar.

— Eu creio, Malfoy, que deveríamos ir ao baile da Sra. Tonks pelo menos por uma hora ou duas — disse Goyle. — Vincent e eu prometemos a ela que iríamos. Você sabe como a dama fica quando não aparecemos.

— Nesse caso, serei forçado a deixá-los. — Draco despejou mais um pouco de vinho em seu copo. — Hermione foi convidada para o baile e aceitou o convite. Portanto, sou forçado a declinar. Sabe muito bem que eu e minha mulher nunca comparecemos aos mesmos eventos.

— Nenhum cavalheiro comparece aos mesmos eventos que sua esposa, Gregory — esclareceu Crabbe.

— Por isso seria melhor que Malfoy explicasse que a verdadeira razão é a seguinte: Pansy Parkinson estará lá, e isso é sinal de confusão certa.

Draco quase teve vontade de rir. Sua mais recente amante não provocaria emoção alguma em Hermione, a não ser o mesmo desprezo que demonstrava por ele havia vários anos. Um final melancólico, visto que Draco se casara com uma linda e adorável jovem. Mas casamentos raramente davam certo, e ele já desistira do seu.

— A Srta. Parkinson é uma criatura adorável — acrescentou Goyle. — Pena que o romance tenha terminado.

Draco lembrou-se de como Pansy se tornara possessiva, exigindo coisas que não cabiam a uma amante exigir. Por isso, havia terminado com ela dois meses atrás, não sem antes pagar uma boa quantia pelo rompimento do contrato.

— Veremos o quanto Pansy é adorável, pois o fim do romance não foi nada amigável. Não hei de querer saber de mulheres tão cedo. — o visconde tomou mais um gole.

— É o que sempre diz, meu amigo! — Crabbe deu risada. — Mas essa resolução só dura até aparecer a próxima beldade. Você precisaria ter um harém.

— Uma mulher de cada vez já basta. Minhas duas últimas amantes me deram motivos de sobra para eu nunca mais pensar em romance.

A amante anterior a Pansy, a cantora de ópera Lisa Turpin, fez Draco se envolver num duelo em que acabou ferido no ombro pelo marido traído. O casal se separou, e Lisa se tornou amante de lorde Finch-Fletchley. Pansy Parkinson, entretanto, não parecia disposta a encontrar um novo protetor. Continuava a escrever toda semana, implorando que ele voltasse para ela. As respostas com recusas formais não a satisfizeram, e decidiu deixar a propriedade que ele lhe dera em Sussex para segui-lo até a capital. O visconde, porém, não tinha a menor intenção de revê-la.

— Não, não, meus amigos, mulheres são criaturas maravilhosas, mas cobram muito e de muitas maneiras. Pretendo passar este ano inteiro sem nenhuma amante.

— O ano inteiro, Draco? — Crabbe meneou a cabeça, incrédulo. — Estamos apenas em março. Você ama demais o sexo frágil para ficar tanto tempo longe.

Malfoy se recostou no espaldar e ergueu seu copo.

— Só porque um homem não tem uma amante não quer dizer que não goste mais de mulheres. — sorriu debochado.

Seus amigos deram boas risadas e decidiram que aquele era um bom pretexto para brindar. Voltaram a encher os copos e brindaram várias vezes às damas de todas as categorias. Em menos de cinco minutos, outra garrafa foi esvaziada.

— Olhe, malfoy! — Crabbe ficou sério de repente. — Aquele não é um de seus empregados?

O visconde seguiu o olhar do amigo e viu um de seus criados à soleira, perscrutando ansiosamente para dentro do salão lotado. Ao ver o patrão, o rapaz se apressou a entregar-lhe uma correspondência.

—É uma carta expressa, senhor, vinda do Norte. O Sr. Filch ficou preocupado e me mandou entregá-la de imediato.

As cartas expressas costumavam trazer más notícias. Draco pensou logo em Malfoy Park, sua propriedade no norte do país. Quando deparou com a caligrafia, contudo, constatou que não era a de seu administrador, mas de Ariadna¹ Black, esposa de seu primo, o que significava que as más notícias eram assunto de família. Sua apreensão aumentou ainda mais quando quebrou o selo e desdobrou a única folha.

A missiva continha apenas quatro linhas; a tinta estava manchada de lágrimas. As novas eram piores do que ele poderia ter imaginado. Continuou olhando para as palavras, lendo e relendo, sem poder acreditar. Não podia ser verdade.

— Regulus²! Meu Deus! Regulus!

A dor parecia insuportável. Tentou entender o que aquela notícia significava, o que teria de fazer, mas só o que lhe ocorria era que deixara passar um ano inteiro sem visitar seu primo e melhor amigo... e agora era tarde demais.

— Malfoy? — a voz preocupada de Crabbe trouxe-o de volta à realidade.

Draco dobrou o papel e o colocou no bolso. Lutando para se controlar, fitou o criado, que esperava ansioso por suas ordens.

— Prepare minha carruagem neste instante.

— Pois não, milorde. — o empregado partiu.

Seus amigos continuavam a estudá-lo, preocupados. Nenhum deles fez pergunta alguma, nem ele pronunciou mais nenhuma palavra. Apanhou o copo e engoliu o restante do vinho, tentando se recuperar.

Mais tarde, disse a si mesmo, tentando ignorar a dor. Deixaria para sofrer depois. Naquele momento, tinha de pensar no efeito que aquilo teria sobre suas propriedades. Elas tinham de vir em primeiro lugar; sempre fora assim.

Afastou a cadeira e ficou de pé.

— Perdão, cavalheiros, mas tenho de deixá-los. Negócios urgentes exigem minha presença. — se curvou, afastou-se da mesa e partiu.

Meia hora depois, Pringle³, o camareiro, arrumava os pertences do patrão. Hermione tinha de saber do ocorrido. O encontro ia ser difícil. Sua esposa era uma mulher de fortes emoções, e a mais intensa delas era o ódio declarado que nutria por ele. Sabia que ela abominava qualquer possível encontro entre os dois, mas daquela vez seria inevitável. A vida dela seria profundamente alterada pelas notícias que estava a ponto de receber.

*.*.*.*.*

A chegada do visconde, sem dúvida, causaria muitos comentários, pois nem ele nem sua esposa se incomodavam em manter as aparências. Não era segredo para ninguém que aquela era uma união de conveniência, e que assim permanecia havia nove anos. No entanto, isso ia mudar, Draco jurou para si mesmo no momento em que entrava na mansão de lorde Tonks.

Apesar da multidão que se apertava no salão e do fato de sua esposa não ser muito alta, Draco a encontrou com facilidade. Hermione usava um vestido de seda azul, mas, mesmo que não estivesse usando sua cor predileta, ele a acharia do mesmo jeito. Decerto por causa dos belos cabelos castanhos brilhando à luz dos castiçais, que sempre o faziam lembrar-se da luz do sol no fim de uma tarde.

Sua esposa estava de costas para ele, mas não importava. Draco conhecia cada centímetro daquele rosto de traços delicados, os grandes olhos amendoados com cílios espessos, as covinhas na face quando sorria. Nem sabia como podia se lembrar disso, pois fazia muitos anos que não a via sorrir. Mas ele se lembrava. Hermione tinha um sorriso que parecia abrir as portas do Paraíso. Todavia, era capaz também de tanto sarcasmo que poderia mandar alguém para o inferno. E Draco Malfoy conhecera os dois destinos.

Alguns convidados se envolviam com a dança; outros se distraíam apenas observando os casais dançarem. Assim, levou algum tempo até que sua presença fosse notada. Quando aconteceu, a quadrilha se desorganizou, pois os casais ficaram ocupados demais olhando para ele, em vez de atentar para os intricados passos. Logo em seguida, os músicos pararam de tocar, a conversa se transformou num silêncio desajeitado e começaram a circular murmúrios de especulação pela sala. Reações inevitáveis, pois havia muitos anos lorde e lady Malfoy não compareciam ao mesmo evento social.

Draco observou sua esposa se voltando para ele. Quase perdeu o fôlego, aturdido, como sempre, pela beleza de seu rosto e a perfeição de seu corpo. Embora não a visse por quase um ano, Hermione continuava tão linda quanto da última vez.

Quando seu marido caminhou em sua direção, ela não teve escolha a não ser agir como a viscondessa e cumprimentá-lo com polidez.

— Malfoy — refreou a custo sua surpresa, oferecendo a mão para que ele a beijasse.

O visconde tocou com os lábios a mãozinha estendida e ofereceu-lhe o braço. Ela hesitou, mas passado um momento, apoiou-se no marido e tratou de arrastá-lo para um local mais reservado.

— Por que veio até aqui depois de ter declinado o convite? — perguntou, zangada.

— Por uma razão que não pode ser explicada em público. Todos nos olham.

— Se isso o incomoda, pode ir embora — sugeriu ela ao observar o olhar que uma jovem de cabelos negros, vestida de verde, dirigia a seu marido.

Embora Draco fingisse não tê-la visto, Hermione compreendeu que o pior de seus pesadelos estava se repetindo.

— Quer dizer que Pansy Parkinson é o motivo pelo qual veio até aqui. As pessoas diziam que você tinha terminado com ela, mas parece que não é bem assim. Será que não se cansa de me humilhar?

— Eu vivo para isso, querida. E arranco asas de moscas também, mas prefiro torturar filhotes de gatos — fala sarcasticamente.

A viscondessa quase explodiu de ira e tentou se afastar, mas ele não permitiu.

— Pare de tentar provocar uma briga e ouça-me. Tenho negócios urgentes a resolver no Norte, e quero discuti-los com você em particular.

— Ter um encontro privado com você? Jamais!

— Mas é importante Hermione, porque a envolve. — ela se voltou e, embora relutante, concordou.

— Muito bem, então. Mas terá de esperar. Estou comprometida para a próxima dança.

Quando a jovem se afastou, Draco apertou a carta em seu bolso, pensando em seu significado. Se a animosidade de sua mulher fosse tão grande quanto parecia, sua vida acabara de se transformar num inferno.

Por que ele viera? A pergunta continuava na cabeça de Hermione, que girava pelo salão, tentando se concentrar nos passos da dança.

Havia anos Draco não sentia necessidade de discutir nada com ela. O que teria para conversar agora, e por que aquela noite?

Quando a música terminou, seu olhar buscou pelo marido no meio da multidão, quase sem acreditar que ele estava mesmo ali. Encontrou-o num animado grupo, rindo e conversando como se fosse a coisa mais natural. Uma pontada da antiga dor calou fundo em seu coração, uma dor que Hermione acreditava já ter superado.

Tentou recuperar o escudo de gelo que a protegera das mentiras dele e de suas amantes. Podia ouvir os comentários sobre a presença de seu marido e de Parkinson no mesmo local. No dia seguinte, em toda a Londres, não se falaria de outro assunto.

Ela mal voltara para perto de Harry Potter, duque de Tremore, seu irmão, e de sua cunhada Ginevra, quando Draco chegou e a conduziu até a biblioteca de lorde Tonks. Assim que as portas se fecharam, ele foi direto ao assunto.

— Regulus está morto. E também o filho dele. — Hermione levou a mão ao peito, tamanho o choque.

— Como? O que houve?

— Escarlatina. Uma epidemia devastadora se abateu em Shropshire. Acabei de receber uma carta expressa.

Incapaz de assimilar a infausta notícia, ela balançava a cabeça, pensando no que acontecera a Regulus Arcturus Black, o primo e melhor amigo de seu marido. Num gesto instintivo, aproximou-se e tocou-lhe o braço.

— Sinto muito. Sei que ele era como um irmão para você. — Draco se desvencilhou, como se aquele toque o queimasse, e se virou de costas, imaginando por que Hermione teria expressado solidariedade.

— Tenho de ir a Whitechurch para os funerais.

— E está aqui para me pedir para acompanhá-lo...

— Deus! Claro que não! Jamais lhe pediria isso. Você nunca teve escarlatina e, com essa epidemia, poderia adoecer.

A jovem soube, então, que deveria haver mais alguma coisa, pois, se fosse apenas para comunicar-lhe a morte do primo, o marido poderia ter enviado um mensageiro.

— Foi para isso que veio? Para me contar pessoalmente? — arriscou.

Draco tornou a olhá-la.

— O filho de Regulus também faleceu Hermione, e isso muda tudo. Você deveria perceber.

O impacto daquelas palavras a atingiram com a força de um furacão. Incapaz de disfarçar a vertigem de que foi tomada, tentou argumentar.

— Por quê? Você tem outro primo. Sirius também é um Black, e herdará o título e as propriedades no lugar de Regulus.

— Sirius, aquele inútil? Ele não é capaz de dar um nó na própria gravata. Por causa de nossas brigas, eu me resignei-a deixar o que é meu aos cuidados de Regulus, pois sabia que ele o faria tão bem quanto eu, assim como o filho dele. Mas Sirius é totalmente diferente. É desleixado e esbanjador, como meu pai. Seria um desastre total se ele, algum dia, viesse a pôr suas mãos ambiciosas sobre Malfoy Park, a Mansão Malfoy ou qualquer outra de minhas propriedades.

— Será que esta discussão não pode esperar até seu retorno? — Hermione tinha esperança de mudar de assunto, até que pudesse raciocinar melhor. — Seu primo está morto. Não podemos, ao menos, chorar por ele? Temos de discutir sobre a herança agora?

A fisionomia de Draco se tomou implacável, fato raro em alguém conhecido pelo charme e bom humor.

—Meu principal dever é com minhas propriedades, Hermione. Sirius me arruinaria, gastando até meu último centavo e destruindo nove anos de meu trabalho. Não deixarei que isso aconteça. Quando eu voltar de Shropshire, nossa separação vai acabar. Você será minha esposa, não só no sentido legal, mas também no sentido literal e moral do termo.

— Sentido moral? — tomada de fúria e desespero, ela levou alguns segundos para tornar afalar: — Você falando em "senso moral"? É algum tipo de piada?

— Não tenho tempo para discussões hoje. As circunstâncias exigem uma conversa sobre deveres e obrigações, e isso nem sempre é agradável.

— Draco, o que seus deveres têm a ver comigo? — no entanto, ela sabia a resposta.

— Estou falando de seu dever como minha esposa e como viscondessa. — um zumbido se instalou no cérebro de Hermione, que pensou que fosse desmaiar pela primeira vez na vida.

— Sim — disse Draco, como se a mente dela fosse um livro aberto. — Sei como me despreza, como não suporta que eu a toque, mas preciso de um filho, Hermione, e pretendo ter um, custe o que custar.

Que Deus tivesse piedade dela, mas ele estava falando sério. Hermione olhava para o marido, assustada, as palavras martelando em sua cabeça.

Draco queria um herdeiro. Agora, depois de todos esses anos, resolvia querer um herdeiro. Depois de toda a dor e humilhação por que ela pássara, a censura social e a culpa por não ter lhe dado um filho antes. Após todas as amantes que o marido tivera, como esperava tê-la de volta ao leito conjugal?

— Nem em um milhão de anos! — Hermione lhe deu as costas, para sair. Mas ele colocou as mãos em seus ombros para detê-la.

— Um herdeiro agora é crucial Hermione, e você sabe disso. Sem Regulus, se torna necessário que eu tenha um filho.

— Você já tem um. Todos sabem que o caçula de lady Greengrass é seu.

— É o que se diz, mas lhe asseguro que é mentira. — ela fez um esgar de deboche e incredulidade, e ele continuou.

— E mesmo que fosse, isso não significaria nada. Eu preciso de um filho legítimo.

— Pouco me importa do que precisa, Draco!

— Quer goste, quer não, você é minha esposa, eu sou seu marido e as circunstâncias nos obrigam a fazer o que se espera de nós.

— As circunstâncias não me obrigam a nada. Nosso casamento é uma farsa e sempre foi. Não vejo motivo para que isso mude.

— Sério? Você é uma dama da sociedade, a irmã de um duque e esposa de um visconde. Não é uma qualquer e conhece as regras que regem nossas existências.

Hermione sustentou o olhar dele com a mesma determinação, e não se intimidou.

— Posso ser sua esposa no papel, mas não serei de fato. Às favas com as regras e com as circunstâncias. Às favas você!

— Ainda que contra sua vontade, nós voltaremos a viver juntos quando eu voltar do Norte. Pode escolher onde prefere morar, no campo, na Mansão Malfoy em Chiswick ou em minha mansão em Witshire⁴. Se escolher a residência da cidade, avise Filch para que ele leve seus pertences para lá, enquanto estou fora.

— Você e eu sob o mesmo teto? Deus tenha piedade!

— Sim, Hermione, sob o mesmo teto, a mesma sala de jantar. — então, Draco fez uma pausa e completou com um olhar cheio de significados. — E na mesma cama.

— Se acha... se realmente acredita... se... — a idéia de tomar a fazer amor com ele depois de todas as amantes que o marido tivera era insuportável. Assim, Hermione respirou fundo e disparou.

— Se passa por sua cabeça que permitirei que me toque de novo, deve estar louco!

— Pode ser uma lástima para você, mas esse é o único jeito de se fazerem os bebês. Não há loucura nenhuma nisso. Casais se amam todos os dias e, a partir de agora, nós os imitaremos — Draco fez uma reverência e se virou para a saída.

— Ah, como eu o desprezo!

— Obrigado por me informar. Ainda não tinha percebido — ele parou à soleira, com a mão na maçaneta, e a fitou de soslaio.

O rosto dele estava de perfil, a cabeça baixa e uma mecha de cabelo caída na testa. Quando a encarou, não havia nenhum sorriso sarcástico em seus lábios e, quando falou, não surgiu nenhum sinal de ironia em sua voz.

—Nunca quis magoá-la, Hermione. Queria muito que pudesse acreditar em mim.

Se ele não fosse o canalha que era, ela poderia jurar ter visto um pouco de sinceridade naquele olhar. Mas Draco Malfoy era um mentiroso dissimulado, e nunca a amara.

— Não pode estar falando sério. Sabe que o odeio e, mesmo assim, espera que o receba em meu leito?

— Bem, a cama é o lugar mais confortável, entretanto, se tiver outra sugestão, estou propenso a aceitar. Faz muito tempo, mas lembro que fazer amor em lugares estranhos era um de nossos passatempos prediletos...

Antes que Hermione pudesse responder, ele partiu. Sentia tanta raiva que não podia acreditar que o tivesse amado um dia.

Quando conhecera Draco Malfoy nove anos atrás, tudo parecia um romance perfeito. Ele tinha vinte e seis anos e era o homem mais simpático que jamais conhecera. Era dono de um corpo atlético e olhos de um azul acinzentado, e acabara de receber seu título de nobreza. Contudo, se fosse um comerciante, e não um visconde, não teria feito a menor diferença. Aos dezessete anos, Hermione se apaixonou perdidamente por ele.

Detestava admitir, mas Draco era ainda mais atraente agora do que antes. Ao contrário dos outros cavalheiros na faixa dos trinta, a maturidade o tornara ainda mais forte, e havia apenas alguns fios de cabelo branco em sua fronte, mas eram quase imperceptíveis, devido ao tom claro dos fios. Os olhos mostravam o mesmo tom acinzentado, só que agora surgiram marcas ao redor deles; marcas do riso que outras mulheres lhe proporcionaram. Tantas outras...

Draco dizia que a amava, mas era tudo mentira. Não se casara com ela por amor, mas por dinheiro. Todo o amor de Hermione havia desperdiçado com um homem que só precisava de uma esposa rica para resolver suas questões financeiras e cujo coração jamais lhe pertencera.

Bem, tudo aquilo pertencia ao passado. Fazia anos que aceitara seu destino. Enquanto o marido colecionava aventuras, ela construíra uma vida própria, com trabalhos de caridade, bons amigos e tranqüilidade. Uma vida que não o incluía. E ela não iria permitir que isso mudasse.

* * *

><p>1- Como a grande maioria da família Black e Malfoy tem os nomes baseados nas estrelas ou mitologia, nada mais justo do que seguir o padrão. <strong>Ariadna<strong> era a filha do Rei Minos. A que ajudou Teseu no labirinto do Minotauro.

2- Só lembrando que tanto **Sírius** como **Regulus**, são primos em 2º grau do Draco.

3- Zelador antes de Filch

4- Segundo o site Potterpédia, a Mansão Malfoy fica localizada em Witshire. Aqui na história, Draco aluga uma residência nessa cidade, vamos levar em conta então que a Mansão que tem o nome da família fica no campo, em Chiswick.


	3. Capítulo II

Oi, oi povo**!**

Eis mais um capítulo e agora veremos um pouco do Draco.

**Ip S: **Que bom que gostou, fique atenta que tem muita coisa pra acontecer**. **Quero saber o que vai achar desse Draco.**  
><strong>

Lembre-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

**_Morgana Flamel_**

* * *

><p>Estava frio, um dia triste e melancólico, a grama tinha um verde bonito, notava-se que era bem cuidada, mas isso não era algo de grande importância no momento. Havia algumas pessoas ali, um sacerdote e todos estavam de luto, envolta de dois caixões.<p>

Draco estava em pé parado em frente dos caixões, tinha um livro nas mãos de Shakespeare, lia de forma suave.

— Não temas mais o calor do sol, nem a ira do furioso inverno. Embora tenha realizado essa tarefa inominável... A arte da casa se foi e também o vento de suas batalhas... — sua voz travou, o olhar focado no livro, tentou continuar, mas parecia que de sua boca as palavras não saiam.

Ergueu a cabeça e vislumbrou ao longe as ruínas do castelo Neagh, era ali que ele e o primo costumavam brincar, fazer suas peripécias quando estava de férias. Draco sentiu seu peito doer, eram dias divertidos aqueles, faziam combates de cerco, nadavam e em todas as brincadeiras de sua infância e suas aventuras juvenis, Regulus estava sempre do seu lado. Compartilhavam todas as alegrias, assim como as tristezas e até mesmo se apaixonaram pela mesma garota, mas isso jamais afetou a amizade deles.

"_Seu primo está morto. Não podemos, ao menos, chorar por ele? Temos de discutir sobre a herança agora?_"

As palavras de Hermione ecoavam em sua cabeça de forma implacável, penetrando em seu ser de forma cruel. Dor? Claro que sentia e muita, mas jamais mostraria isso para as pessoas, não demonstraria fraqueza, de forma alguma. Suas emoções eram particulares e cuidadosamente escondidas atrás de um humor que foi aperfeiçoado no decorrer de sua vida. Mas sua esposa era tão diferente, mostrou exatamente o que pensava e ele não conseguia entender isso.

Com uma tosse leve, voltou a se concentrar, suspirou longamente e olhou em sua volta, todos aguardavam o término da leitura e assim ele o fez.

— Todos os meninos e meninas dourados como o ouro, limpadores de suas chaminés, retornaram ao pó — com calma fechou o livro e se abaixou pegando um punhado de terra.

Muitos fizeram o mesmo gesto e se dirigiram para o caixão para jogá-la sobre ele, enquanto o sacerdote recitava as últimas palavras da oração. Do pó ao pó, Regulus estava morto. Draco segurava a terra na mão, pronto para jogá-la sobre o caixão, mas não conseguiu, sua mão tremia e ele a apertava com mais força. Em silêncio deu as costas a todos e caminhou respirando profundamente o ar frio.

Caminhou por alguns minutos e quando finalmente chegou nas ruínas do castelo Neagh, se aproximou de uma torre destruída, ainda segurava a terra, mas deixou de lado o livro. Guiado por suas lembranças, foi tateando a parede até encontrar uma pedra solta, a puxou e ali estava, o esconderijo que ele e o primo haviam feito para guardar seus tesouros. Ali tinha de tudo: tabaco, imagens obscenas, outras coisas do tipo e havia também um pedaço do vestido de Ariadna, era de musselina delicada bordada em amarelo. Regulus havia roubado do armário dela num dia de verão, quando tinha treze anos. Doze anos depois Draco assistia seu casamento como padrinho.

Com cuidado o loiro colocou a terra ali junto com as outras coisas, de alguma forma, parecia certo fazer isso ao invés de simplesmente jogá-la para cobriu o corpo sem vida de seu primo. Ele ficou ali olhando a terra por incontáveis minutos, seu peito doía e a dor se espalhava cada vez mais intensa, da mesma maneira que puxou a pedra, a colocou de volta, precisava acalmar suas emoções.

Caminhou para longe da torre, respirando profundamente, parou e simplesmente deitou-se no chão, as mãos cobrindo seu rosto, vários pensamentos passando em sua cabeça...

Regulus sempre foi um bom rapaz, um bom amigo, sensível... Tinha sido fantástico com Malfoy Park, Mansão Malfoy e com todas as suas outras propriedades. Ele teria cuidado de tudo preservando dessa forma para a próxima geração dos Black Malfoy, aceitou essa responsabilidade sem contestar, ainda mais quando viu o quão desastroso estava seu casamento. E agora estava morto.

Essa falsa segurança que seu primo havia lhe dando, fez com que ele tivesse o luxo de deixar de lado um assunto importante, a falta de seu herdeiro, principalmente quando lhe era hedionda a idéia de forçar sua esposa a um ato que havia se tornado repugnante para ela. Dessa forma Regulus e Draco haviam concordado como única opção, nomear o pequeno Black como herdeiro das terras Malfoy. Nunca tinha passado em sua cabeça que seu primo, melhor amigo e uma das poucas pessoas no mundo em que podia confiar, iria morrer e pior, que seu único filho iria junto.

Logo, sua única opção para suceder o título de visconde seria seu outro primo Sirius. Algo que o loiro era terminantemente contra, depois de tudo que fez para salvar suas propriedades e seu nome, não iria vê-los se destruir novamente, teria um filho! Precisava apenas encontrar uma forma de amansar sua esposa, redescobrir aquela chama que tinham no inicio do casamento, é verdade que não durou muito e era bem provável que poderia correr um grande risco de destruírem um ao outro, mas talvez fosse o suficiente para gerar uma criança, precisava ser!

— Reg sempre gostou de Shakespeare... Obrigada...

A voz suave de Ariadna interrompeu os pensamentos de Draco, o fazendo levantar um pouco a cabeça para olhá-la. Seu peito voltou a doer quando avistou a viúva de seu primo, trajando vestes que lembravam-lhe lamentações, virou a cabeça para se recompor.

— Estava me lembrando que na escola o chamavam de coruja... — murmurou o loiro — Ele estava sempre com a cabeça enfiada nos livros e forçou tanto a vista que precisou de óculos para continuar com os estudos...

— E as outras crianças zombavam dele impiedosamente... Ele me contou que três garotos pegaram os óculos dele e o quebraram — ela falou tranqüila — me disse que quando você soube do que haviam feito, correu atrás deles com raiva... Foi a única vez que tive conhecimento de que você perdeu a calma...

— Regulus estava bem atrás de mim, acredite — ele a olhou de canto de olho — E fez um bom estrago, demos uma surra tão grande neles que quase nos expulsaram por isso. Mas depois nunca mais pegaram os óculos dele, embora continuassem a chamá-lo de coruja...

Ariadna sentou na grama ao lado de Draco.

— Como eles te chamavam Draco?

Ele se virou para olhar a mulher que conhecia a infância do primo e a dele. Ali ele vislumbrou a menina que ambos haviam se apaixonado quando tinham treze anos. Foi ela também a primeira garota que o loiro havia beijado e a primeira para quem ele havia escrito poemas que hoje se envergonharia, de tão horríveis que eram. Doze anos depois ela se casava com Regulus, e ele sendo o padrinho, foi cauteloso para não demonstrar que aquilo doía, mas isso lhe custou depois muitas doses de bebidas fortes, muitas noites sem dormir e muitas mulheres, só para esquecer Ariadna.

Olhando para os olhos claros dela e seu rosto manchado de lagrimas pelo primeiro e único amor perdido, Draco pode ver sua própria dor. Embora sabia que para ela era muito pior tendo perdido o marido e o filho. Tentando voltar ao assunto, se concentrando em não desmoronar ali na frente dela, respondeu.

— Me chamavam de doninha...

— É verdade... Havia me esquecido... — falou enquanto tirava o chapéu, o fraco sol brilhava em seus cabelos que eram mais escuros do que os de Hermione, talvez uns dois, três tons... Ele não saberia dizer — Porque doninha? Nunca entendi o porque...

Ele por sua vez, se forçou a recordar os tempos de escola, o lado mundano parecia reconfortá-lo, era cômodo e seguro.

— Bem... Regulus nunca lhe disse porque me chamavam assim?

— Curiosamente ele nunca o fez... — fez uma pausa e acrescentou — É estranho todas as coisas que você não sabe sobre a vida do marido. Depois de dez anos de casamento, acreditava que sabia tudo sobre ele, mas estava errada... Nos últimos dias há tantas pessoas contando histórias sobre ele... Algumas já conhecia, mas outras... nem sequer imaginava... Tantas histórias... — um soluço quebrou sua voz e as lagrimas banharam seu rosto.

— Adna... Não chore... — falou num sussurro apagado — Deus, não chore...

Ela virou o rosto, tentado se recompor, sabia o quanto ele não gostava de lágrimas, por um momento conseguiu compor um pequeno sorriso.

— Então me diga, como foi que arranjou este glorioso apelido?

— No meu primeiro dia de aula na escola, tive problemas com uns alunos mais velhos... Não faço idéia de como, mas eles tinham uma doninha e estavam fazendo alguma coisa com ela, tentei protestar, mas ficaram com raiva e a jogaram em mim... O bicho estava nervoso e começou a querer me morder... O caso é que o professor chegou nessa hora e pensava que ela era minha... Bem o professor Moody disse-me que se continuasse a fazer esse tipo de coisas, jamais iria para o céu depois da minha morte, acabei respondendo que ele estava certo já que preferiria ir para o inferno...

— Sim... é típico seu dizer essas coisas — ela riu suavemente, apesar da dor — Sempre fazendo graça...

Num instante os dez anos de casamento do primo passaram por sua cabeça e isso o fez perceber que na realidade, nunca havia feito nada do que realmente queria.

— Eu... talvez tenha me preocupado demais com minha liberdade — admitiu — Foi muito sensata ao escolher Regulus em vez de mim.

— Não acredito que tenha sido... Você era o filho de um visconde e teria sido uma escolha muito boa para uma mulher como eu, uma filha de um homem de negócios. Uma menina que tinha dinheiro, mas nenhuma relação com a sociedade. Não, não... escolhi Reg porque me amava desesperadamente.

— Eu te amei — disse com um leve sorriso — Mas não me ajudou em nada...

— Bem... ele foi o único que me propôs algo — disse Ariadna sorrindo em meio as lágrimas — Além domais, você nunca me amou Draco, não realmente.

O loiro se virou, incapaz de acreditar no que acabara de ouvir.

— O que está falando? Se soubesse como cheguei em casa aquele dia em que soube que Regulus roubou seu coração... Seu casamento foi uma agonia para mim.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Era seu orgulho... Nunca me amou, não da maneira necessária para o matrimonio... — ela olhava o nada como se estivesse se lembrando — Sempre flertando comigo e isso me encantava, você se lembrou do meu aniversário. Escreveu-me cartas quando estava na universidade, uma toda semana, mandava minhas flores preferidas, me concedia elogios adequados... Roubava-me beijos atrás de alguma parede ou árvore e até me dizia coisas mais tórridas... Mas nunca fez a única coisa que faz um homem quando está realmente apaixonado...

— O que? — piscou tentando entender o que ela queria dizer — Bem... — disse depois de uma pausa — Lhe escrevi alguns poemas, horrorosos é verdade, mas os escrevi, isso não conta?

— Mesmo? — perguntou com espanto — Quando?

— Na época de Cambridge, mas nunca os mostrei...

— É justamente a isso que me refiro... Se tivesse me mostrado pelo menos uma, uma única vez que fosse, as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes... porque naquela época, estava loucamente apaixonada por você.

Isso o surpreendeu.

— Você estava?

— Sim, mas sabia que não me queria realmente, e quando você foi para sua longa jornada pela Europa, finalmente o esqueci.

— Com a ajuda de Regulus — agora ele poderia dizer isso claramente, não havia mágoa, muitos anos haviam passado.

— Ele me amava, Draco.

— Eu sei... — olhava por cima do ombro, visualizando a torre e o local do esconderijo do tesouro, lembrando de como seu primo olhava com veneração o pedaço do vestido — Sempre te amou, Adna... E como lhe disse, foi muito sensata ao escolhê-lo.

Ela riu

— Quando ele pediu minha mão, foi a proposta de casamento mais incoerente que você poderia ouvir falar, foi no dia de São Patricio¹, na frente de lord e lady Prewett, de miss Alicia Spinnet, do vigário e Deus sabe mais quantos. Veja você, diante de todas, no jardim, ajoelhou-se e declarou seu amor eterno, da forma mais apaixonante que você consiga imaginar — ela sorria com as lembranças — E se não eu não aceitasse casar com ele, iria acabar com sua dor, atirando na própria cabeça, morrendo assim por mim...

O loiro a olhou meio chocado.

— Nosso Regulus?

— Sim, nosso sensível, rígido, calmo e responsável Regulus. Dada sua natureza, nenhuma mulher em sã consciência resistiria um pedido desses. Tão pouco eu.

Draco tentou imaginar seu primo ajoelhado, balbuciando declarações de amor e ameaças desesperadas de suicídio. Mas ele não podia, não conseguia imaginar tal coisa, nem mesmo para ganhar um prêmio como Ariadna.

— Ele me fez feliz Draco, muito feliz.

— Fico feliz por saber, Adna — era verdade, ele realmente se sentia assim — Vocês dois foram os únicos que sempre acreditaram em mim.

— E sua esposa Draco?

Era uma questão delicada e a quebra de assunto fez o mesmo efeito nele do que faria uma faca ao cortá-lo. Não queria falar de Hermione, muito menos com Ariadna, ainda mais nesse dia. Ele abriu a boca para fazer uma consideração irônica, mas pela primeira vez em sua vida, nada saiu, nada veio em sua mente.

Ariadna por sua vez estudou o loiro e não disse nada por um tempo, então colocou a mão sobre o ombro forte.

— Se há uma coisa que poderia desejar, querido, seria a felicidade de seu casamento. As mulheres, Draco, os rumores...

— Vale a pena ouvir? — disse cortando-a — Não se preocupe com as línguas desaforadas das fofoqueiras. Falam muito, mas não dizem nada, é horrível eu sei, mas é assim.

— Estou preocupada com você.

— Não precisa — disse rapidamente — Estou feliz.

— Estar feliz é bom — deixou escapar um suspiro — Mas Draco, embora o casamento seja em alguns aspectos difícil, também pode trazer muitas alegrias. O meu foi assim — sua voz quebrou num soluço — Meu Deus, o que vou fazer sem Regulus? E meu filho, meu querido filhinho! — cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Dessa vez ela não conseguiu evitar o choro. O loiro nada disse, não havia nada que pudesse dizer, nenhuma anedota engraçada para fazê-la sorrir, nenhum antídoto para a dor. Para nenhum dos dois. Fechou os olhos e levantou a cabeça para que o sol banhasse seu rosto e deixou a pobre mulher cair em seus braços, balançando ao som do choro, sentiu as lágrimas dela o afundando em sua própria dor. Na verdade Draco sentia inveja de Ariadna, por sua habilidade de chorar, algo que ele era incapaz de fazer.

Draco estava com trinta e cinco anos e a última vez que havia chorado tinha sete anos no salão de jogos de Malfoy Park, estava admirando uma linda travessa de cristal com creme que estava ali para a sobremesa, quando a enfermeira veio trazer uma terrível noticia sobre sua irmã Eladora. Recordava de como as lágrimas escorriam livres por seu rosto e borravam a imagem da sobremesa, desde aquele dia odiava aquele doce.

Ouvia os soluços de Ariadna e também queria chorar, mas seus olhos estavam secos, queria rasgar o coração. Ficaram ali por um longo tempo, até que finalmente ela levantou a cabeça.

— O que vai acontecer agora com Malfoy Park? — perguntou secando as lágrimas com a mão — Sirius herdará tudo com a sua morte.

— Não se eu puder evitar — tirou um lenço do bolso e entregou a mulher — Na verdade, se Sirius se torna visconde depois da minha morte, tudo estará acabado... Dessa forma espero voltar como fantasma e caçá-lo.

Ariadna quase riu, embora ainda tivesse lágrimas nos olhos.

— Existe alguma chance de você se reconciliar com sua esposa?

— É o que estamos fazendo — mentiu — Hermione e eu sabemos qual é a nossa responsabilidade. Deus! Não se preocupe com Malfoy Park, tudo vai ficar bem.

Draco falou com muito mais confiança do que realmente sentia, pois sabia que para sua esposa, o dever nunca seria mais importante do que o amor, E amor por ele era algo que Hermione não sentia por um longo, longo tempo.

* * *

><p>1- Eles estão na Irlanda.<p> 


	4. Capítulo III

**Ip S: **Vamos torcer por ele Flor.

**Nessa Potter Cullen: **Obrigada Flor, seja bem vinda. Espero que aproveite a história.

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

**_Morgana Flamel_**

* * *

><p>Um mês depois de ter comparecido ao enterro de seu primo, de ter ajudado a Ariadna a tomar as providências mais urgentes e de esperar que a epidemia suavizasse, Draco pôde voltar a Londres. Porém, ao chegar, deu-se conta do quanto estava certo sobre as noções de amor e de dever de sua esposa.<p>

Hermione não se mudara para a residência da cidade, nem estava na Mansão Malfoy, a casa de campo em Chiswick, onde costumava morar a maior parte do ano. Os criados tampouco sabiam de seu paradeiro, o que fez Draco suspeitar de que ela se refugiara na residência de Potter, em Grodric's Hollow.

Ao chegar à casa de seu cunhado, suas suspeitas se confirmaram. Ela se encontrava lá. Podia imaginá-la à soleira do irmão, pedindo abrigo para se livrar do marido.

O duque como sempre, o recebeu de forma desagradável, tratamento esse reservado exclusivamente para funcionários recalcitrantes, mal educados e é claro, para Draco. O moreno foi entrando no vestíbulo com ar de poucos amigos, sem saber que o loiro não se deixava intimidar por ele. Por sorte, o cunhado foi direto ao assunto.

— Acredito que tenha vindo ver minha irmã.

Sem muita disposição para discutir o óbvio, ele sustentou o frio olhar de lorde Potter.

— Não. Vim buscar minha esposa.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione encarava o irmão, incrédula.

— Então, Draco pode me arrastar daqui e não há nada que se possa fazer?

Harry olhou para ela sem responder e, nesse olhar, a jovem pôde distinguir muita emoção, ódio por Malfoy, compaixão por sua situação e remorso, por não ter impedido aquele casamento. Mas pôde vislumbrar ainda mais uma coisa: sua ida era inevitável!

— Como posso partir com ele? — ela falava sentindo os votos do matrimonio como uma corda em seu pescoço — Depois de tudo o que aconteceu, como voltarei a viver como esposa de Draco?

— Você é a esposa dele.

Hermione olhou com tamanha perplexidade para Ginevra, sua cunhada, que ela se viu obrigada a dizer algo.

— Não há mesmo nada que possa fazer, querido? Afinal, você é um duque, e dos mais influentes.

— Minha influência é inútil neste caso. A lei está do lado dele e, se eu tentasse impedi-lo, Malfoy poderia me acionar judicialmente, e eu seria obrigado a entregar Mione por decreto legal. Se quiserem, posso tentar, mas é batalha perdida.

Hermione teve vontade de pedir para ele tentar de qualquer forma, mesmo sabendo do resultado.

— Seria um escândalo, não é mesmo, Harry?

— Sim Mione e você seria considerada culpada, não ele. Com o aparecimento de Malfoy no baile de lady Tonks e a notícia da morte do primo, as pessoas estão comentando.

— E o que dizem? Que até que enfim meu marido resolveu me colocar em meu devido lugar?

Ele não confirmou nem negou a conclusão da irmã. Em vez disso, estendeu-lhe um copo de conhaque.

— Não preciso de bebida Harry, mas de um divórcio! — Hermione se desesperava.

— Sabe muito bem que é impossível querida.

— Eu sei, eu sei. Céus, o que vou fazer? — Harry, exasperado, levantou-se.

— Vou descer e tentar conversar com Malfoy. — quando ele saiu, Ginevra sentou-se ao lado da cunhada, abraçando-a para tentar confortá-la.

— Oh Ginny, como gostaria de poder voltar e desfazer o passado! Como fui estúpida!

— Você nunca foi estúpida, querida.

— Fui sim. Harry tentou me avisar. Disse que eu era jovem demais, que podia esperar para me casar. Ele tentou, em termos delicados, me dizer que Draco era como o pai dele, irresponsável e aproveitador. Porém eu estava tão apaixonada, tão determinada a desposar Draco que não o ouvi, e Harry desistiu. Meu Deus, por que não lhe dei ouvidos?

Os braços de Ginevra a estreitaram.

— Não faça isso, meu anjo. Não se culpe, nem se torture com o que não pode ser desfeito.

Hermione olhou nos olhos castanhos da ruivinha que tinham conquistado seu irmão três anos atrás. De certa forma, ela ajudara a cunhada e Harry a se encontrar e ficou feliz quando se apaixonaram. Às vezes, chegava a sentir um pouco de inveja dela. Ter o amor puro e sincero de um homem bom e honesto devia ser uma coisa maravilhosa.

Forçou-se a sorrir.

—É melhor você descer e cuidar para que Harry não mate Malfoy, meu bem. Sabe que eles nunca se deram. — ao se ver sozinha, Hermione se aproximou da janela.

Era uma linda tarde de abril, e ela recordou as inúmeras ocasiões em que ficara bem ali, esperando pela chegada de Draco, tão ansiosa, tão enlevada. Como doía lembrar-se daqueles dias em que acreditara na felicidade do amor correspondido! Como fora cega e inocente ao crer nele, em sua devoção, em suas juras de amor.

"_Me ama?_

_É claro que sim, te adoro!"_

Apertou a testa contra a vidraça. Tudo aquilo era falso. Draco amava sua fortuna, e tudo o que desejava era outras mulheres. Hermione ainda se lembrava de como ele a deixara sem sequer tentar compreender seus sentimentos e de como se jogara nos braços de uma amante após outra.

Voltou as costas para a janela como se, assim, pudesse apagar tudo da memória. Afinal, não era mais uma mocinha ingênua, não estava mais apaixonada e não seria enganada de novo. Tinha de haver uma saída para aquela situação, e iria encontrá-la.

*.*.*.*.*

Draco sempre fora uma pessoa amigável e de temperamento calmo, mas quando provocado, quando atingia seu limite, os resultados podiam ser catastróficos. Na maioria das vezes, era fácil para ele conservar o bom humor, pois sabia que dizer algo espirituoso ou engraçado era importante para aliviar as tensões e manter situações difíceis sob controle. Raras eram as ocasiões em que precisava esforçar-se para ser civilizado, e estas, em geral, envolviam seu cunhado.

— Agradeço sua preocupação com minhas finanças, meu caro duque, mas não estou precisando de dinheiro — disse, tentando manter a jovialidade.

Viu o tremor de um músculo na face do homem a sua frente e, como acabara de receber uma oferta de suborno para ir embora, não pôde evitar certa satisfação com o desapontamento do cunhado.

— Sua falta de interesse em meu bolso me espanta, Malfoy. Você não recusaria uma oferta como esta alguns anos atrás, antes de ter se casado com minha irmã.

— Quem poderia me condenar por ter ficado fascinado por seu dinheiro? — Draco fez um gesto largo para a opulenta sala, toda decorada em turquesa, branco e dourado. — Você adora exibi-lo.

— Malfoy?

Os dois se voltaram para ver a duquesa entrar na sala.

— Obrigada por ter vindo.

Draco ficou feliz com a interrupção, mas notou que Hermione não estava com Ginevra. Em todas as crises de sua vida, ela corria para o irmão, e ele sempre lhe dava abrigo.

Começou a preparar-se para a inevitável batalha que se avizinhava. Potter era um adversário terrível, com muito mais poder e muito mais recursos que ele, e a situação estava a ponto de se tornar insustentável. Hermione sabia que ele odiava situações semelhantes, mas, se ela achava que isso o faria desistir, estava enganada.

— Duquesa... — cumprimentou a cunhada com uma reverência e um beijo na mão. — Que prazer revê-la.

— Soube da morte de seu primo. Sinto muito, milorde. — Draco estremeceu ao ouvir aquilo. Estava tudo ainda muito recente para que conseguisse reagir com naturalidade. Engoliu em seco e demorou um pouco para responder.

— Obrigado.

Ele encontrara a duquesa de Tremore apenas algumas vezes antes, mas Ginevra sempre lhe pareceu uma mulher ponderada e que, decerto, poderia compreender como mais facilidade como ele se sentia. Logo começou a falar de coisas banais e, para seu alívio, o marido a acompanhou.

Sentaram-se em pequenas cadeiras douradas e comentaram sobre o clima, os últimos eventos da temporada e sobre Blaise Zabini, um amigo em comum, que havia se casado no outono passado e de sua próxima apresentação. Todavia, quando uma hora se passou e Hermione não apareceu, a paciência de Draco começou a se esgotar.

Num momento oportuno, mudou o rumo da conversa para falar sobre sua esposa.

— Perdão — disse à duquesa — Mas a viscondessa e eu temos de partir. Será que poderia mandar algum empregado trazer os baús dela aqui para baixo?

— Vou ver se ela os preparou. — a diferença entre as palavras de Ginevra e o pedido dele confirmou as suspeitas de Draco. Ia ter de brigar.

Assim que os dois homens ficaram a sós, moveram-se para lados opostos do ambiente, como se por acordo tácito tivessem decidido se manter distantes um do outro. Nenhum deles tornou a se sentar; nenhum deles voltou a falar. A tensão reinante era densa e pesada como numa tarde de agosto antes da tempestade.

No silêncio o loiro começou a lembrar do homem que era antes, um homem que não só havia herdado um título, a propriedade de seu pai, mas também as grandes dividas. Ele era um homem oprimido pelas obrigações da nobreza e sem quaisquer meios de cumpri-las. E só de pensar que antes disso era como os demais rapazes de sua idade e classe... Canalha, estúpido e incrivelmente irresponsável. Gastava cada centavo que tinha, sem se importar de onde vinha o dinheiro, sequer imaginava que a mesada que o pai lhe dava era à crédito. Demorou em perceber que ser nobre acarretava responsabilidades, alguma que até seu pai havia ignorado... Vergonhosamente.

Ele teve que pagar credores, pagar seus funcionários, alimentação dos animais, manutenção das propriedades e muitas outras coisas que deveriam ser feitas mensalmente. E ao contemplar seus funcionários, pode perceber o cinismo, pois eles não o achavam melhor do que o pai. Nunca se esqueceu do desespero que o tomou, por ser responsável por tantas pessoas e por não conseguir mantê-las.

O som de passos fez Draco virar o rosto para encontrar o olhar de Hermione. A luz do sol brilhava em seus cabelos, e o estranho sentimento de volta ao passado invadiu-o de repente.

Nove anos haviam transcorrido, e parecia que fora ontem. Ela estava tão linda e adorável, ali parada à soleira como naquele tempo. Só que, naquela época, o semblante da menina se iluminava de alegria ao vê-lo. O da mulher diante dele mostrava tristeza. Culpa de ambos, decidiu. Hermione entrou na sala e se dirigiu ao irmão.

— Harry, gostaria de falar com Malfoy a sós, se possível.

— Evidente. — Sem olhar para o cunhado, o duque se foi. Ela fechou a porta atrás e afirmou, sem se importar em fazer rodeios.

— Não irei com você. — pronto. A guerra começara.

— Ainda bem que sou bem mais forte do que você.

— É sua intenção me carregar para fora daqui, Draco? Seria capaz de tamanha brutalidade?

— Num piscar de olhos.

— É bem próprio do sexo masculino apelar para a força bruta quando não há mais argumentos.

— Às vezes, a força bruta é a única solução.

— Harry jamais deixaria que você me levasse contra minha vontade.

— Imagino. Mas nesse caso eu entraria com uma petição no Parlamento, e Potter seria obrigado a entregá-la para mim. Claro que ele já lhe disse isso.

Sem negar ou confirmar a informação, ela continuou, com firmeza.

— Eu mesma poderia pedir o divórcio.

— Alegando o quê? Não tem motivos, minha querida, e depois de um terrível escândalo, que a arruinaria para sempre e arrastaria também a família de seu irmão, você perderia. Os únicos motivos para uma mulher pedir o divórcio são parentesco e impotência. O que, lógico, não tem nada a ver conosco. Não somos parentes e, quanto à segunda hipótese, ninguém acreditaria.

— Ainda mais se considerarmos sua reputação. Se eu tivesse amantes, você poderia alegar adultério para se divorciar de mim. No entanto, não posso usar isso contra sua pessoa, apesar de suas namoradas não serem nada discretas.

— Um homem precisa ter certeza de que seu herdeiro é legítimo. Por isso a lei é como é. As mulheres nunca têm esse tipo de dúvida.

— Talvez eu devesse fazer como você e arranjar um amante. — Hermione ergueu o queixo, desafiadora. — Milorde pediria o divórcio e eu estaria livre.

Aquilo Draco não poderia ignorar. Assim, reagiu, ameaçador.

— Não tente, Hermione!

— Preocupado, Malfoy?— Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Você seria condenada por ter um amante antes de me dar um herdeiro. Não suportaria a censura.

— Já sou criticada por não ter lhe dado um filho. Talvez ache que valha a pena suportar mais um pouquinho.

Draco se moveu para ficar atrás dela e colocou as mãos em seus braços. A jovem tentou fugir ao contato, mas ele a apertou um pouco mais, para evitar que se afastasse. Sob a seda verde do vestido, o corpo de Hermione parecia de pedra.

— O divórcio está fora de cogitação, minha querida, portanto, pare de desejá-lo. Além do mais, nenhum de nós dois tem de passar por isso.

— Eu poderia fugir para qualquer lugar do continente, para a França, por exemplo, e você nunca mais me acharia.

— Esconder-se? — aquilo o surpreendeu.

E também o afligiu. Era uma possibilidade remota, mas poderia funcionar. Potter enviaria dinheiro para a irmã para qualquer lugar que ela escolhesse, e Draco teria de correr o mundo todo atrás dela. Se conseguisse se refugiar por muito tempo, passaria da idade de gerar filhos, e ele nunca teria um herdeiro legítimo para desbancar Sirius.

Claro que não podia deixá-la ver que o atingira. Forte e impulsiva como era, se percebesse que sua ameaça surtira efeito, Hermione partiria para a França em menos de uma hora.

— Eu a acharia, querida. E, se me permite dizer, nunca me ocorreu que fosse tão covarde. — ela respirou fundo.

— A ideia de ter o canal da Mancha entre nós me alegra muito...

— Seria uma existência muito solitária. Sei que não suportaria ficar longe de sua família, de seus amigos. E, se tornasse a frequentar a sociedade, eu a encontraria. Pense bem, nunca mais veria Harry e Ginevra.

Os ombros de Hermione tremeram um pouco ao ouvir aquilo, e, quando voltou a falar, ele soube que não fugiria mais.

— Estou cercada de impossibilidades.

E de repente ela pareceu tão triste e perdida que se Draco não tivesse sido chamado de bruto e mau-caráter teria sentido pena da jovem dama.

— Está tornando as coisas mais difíceis do que são.

— Verdade? E esperava que fosse fácil, Draco? Que eu me deitasse passivamente e cumprisse meu dever para com meu amo e senhor, como a maioria das esposas faz?

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

— Você? Seria mais provável que eu fosse atingido por um raio. Minhas chances seriam bem maiores.

Pela expressão de raiva, ele constatou que sua esposa não compartilhava de seu bom humor. Por isso, tornou a ficar sério.

— Primeiro, você nunca foi passiva para fazer amor, e não imagino que queira começar a ser agora. Segundo, gostaria que não se concentrasse apenas na obrigação de me dar um filho, mas também no prazer que isso nos daria.

A afirmação a fez corar. nove anos não foram suficientes para destruir todas as lembranças de sua cama de casal. Draco preferiu ver isso como um bom sinal.

— Esta situação pode ser fácil ou difícil. Depende de você.

— E se eu escolher o caminho mais difícil? E se me recusar a cumprir meu dever de esposa? O que fará, Malfoy? Irá arrastar-me para o leito?

De todas as mulheres no mundo, ele se casara com a mais teimosa.

— Nunca forcei nenhuma mulher em toda a minha vida. E você deveria saber disso melhor que ninguém. Quantas vezes poderia ter batido na porta que você fechou entre nós?

— E por que não o fez?

— Não sei. Talvez porque você tivesse o hábito de explodir em lágrimas toda vez que eu a tocava.

— Descobrir que meu marido mentiu para mim e me enganou não é motivo para chorar?

— Ou... — continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido — ...porque você sempre começava a fazer acusações quando eu tentava beijá-la. Ou porque você batia em meu peito quando procurava abraçá-la. Perdoe-me, mas ser tratado como um canalha por querer tocar minha própria esposa tirava de mim toda a vontade.

— Você nunca me amou. Como acha que me senti quando descobri isso?

— Deus, tenha piedade! Vamos falar de sentimentos, de novo? — Draco cruzou os braços e não disse mais nada, pois sabia que perderia esta batalha.

— Como acha que me senti quando descobri que você tinha uma amante antes de nosso casamento, enquanto me cortejava, me beijava e dizia que me amava? — Hermione cerrou os pulsos e ergueu-os no ar. — Até mesmo no dia de nosso casamento você foi para a cama com Millicent Bullstrode! Mesmo depois de casados, você...

— Não, Hermione. Depois de casados, não.

Draco já explicara toda a confusão sobre o colar que comprara para pagar o contrato de Millicent. Não ia explicar-se de novo.

— Cinco amantes desde então, Malfoy, e Deus sabe quantas outras que nem fiquei sabendo.

Ele não pretendia justificar seus casos depois de ter sido expulso da cama de Hermione. Um homem não tem de se justificar por isso.

— Tem prestado atenção, não é?

— É difícil não fazê-lo quando os jornais e as alcoviteiras de plantão me contam tudo, em detalhes. Tive de me sentar com lady Greengrasse tomar chá com ela, fingindo que não sabia de nada. Quando lady Madley se tornou sua amante, tive de suportar o sorriso satisfeito que ela demonstrava e as insinuações sobre suas proezas sexuais.

— Hermione!

— Fui forçada a ouvir as pessoas no teatro comentando que criatura maravilhosa Megan Jones era. — fez uma pausa, sentindo as mãos geladas. — E como sua falta de talento não tinha a menor relevância, pois sua beleza e hospitalidade compensavam tudo. Também escutei os cumprimentos no recital de Lisa Turpin. Como a moça cantava tão bem, saciada em sua cama, até que o marido atirou em você. E Pansy Parkinson é a amante desta temporada, aquela cuja o talento sexual é o assunto predileto nas rodas que freqüento.

— Não estou mais com Parkinson. Já faz três meses, aliás. As alcoviteiras estão com as notícias atrasadas.

— Não se importa com a humilhação que sofri todos esses anos por sua causa, Draco.

—Fui procurar prazer onde podia encontrar, depois que você me desprezou.

Ele detestava a maneira como Hermione o transformara num vilão por tentar satisfazer necessidades físicas tão naturais, que ele só procurara, por ela ter se recusado a recebê-lo.

— Pelo amor de Deus Hermione, sou homem! O que esperava que eu fizesse? Ficasse ao seu lado e implorasse? Que me tornasse um monge por nove anos? Que me sentisse culpado até o fim de meus dias porque fiz o que tinha de fazer?

— O que você tinha de fazer, Draco? Casar-se comigo por dinheiro?

— Sim! Sim, casei-me com uma mulher rica para salvar minha propriedade da ruína. Fiz o que achei que seria uma boa união com uma garota de quem gostava e que desejava. Quando essa jovem me expulsou de seu leito, tentando me manipular com lágrimas e remorso, eu parti. Em meu lugar, qualquer outro homem teria feito o mesmo.

— Que tola fui! Cheguei a crer que você era melhor que qualquer outro homem.

— Sei que pensou. — Draco olhou para a mulher cujo rosto estava cheio de ira e vislumbrou a mocinha adorável e vulnerável de anos atrás; a garota com o brilho do sol em seus cabelos e adoração no olhar, tudo aquilo era para ele. Hermione o odiava agora porque o marido caíra do pedestal em que o colocara. Deixara de ser um herói e se tornara um sujeito comum. A raiva de repente se dissipou. — O que quer que eu diga, Hermione?

— Nada. Quero que me deixe em paz. Sirius tem dois filhos. Permita que herdem o título depois de você.

— Nunca. Não posso.

— Bem, então voltamos ao ponto de partida. — sim, voltaram. E Draco estava farto das mesmas discussões, das mesmas acusações, do silêncio de pedra, de camas separadas, dos mesmos problemas. Não queria mais aquilo. Com isso em mente, decidiu endurecer sua decisão.

— Começamos nossa vida juntos há nove anos, e as circunstâncias agora nos obrigam a retomá-la. Não quero continuar com esta briga inútil. O único ponto aberto a negociações é onde vamos morar. Decida Hermione: Mansão Malfoy ou Witshire. A Mansão Malfoy fica a nove quilômetros de Londres, o que não é conveniente. Minha residência na cidade está bem equipada para um solteiro, e é um tanto espartana, então...

— Nem conheço mais você. — meneou a cabeça, olhando-o com horror. — De fato. acho que nunca conheci. Não posso voltar a viver como sua esposa depois de tudo o que houve entre nós.

— Não tem havido nada entre nós. Acho que esse é o ponto crucial.

— E espera que eu concorde com isso?

— Não espero Hermione. Eu exijo. Amanhã é domingo, portanto, arrume suas coisas. Virei buscá-la às duas horas. — e caminhou em direção à porta. Quando estava no meio da sala, ouviu-a falar.

— Não vê que isso não irá funcionar? Já esqueceu como era? Nosso lar era um inferno.

— Era? — Draco olhou para ela, tentando relembrar o tempo em que viveram juntos. Não os últimos anos, quando passavam poucos meses na capital para manter as aparências. O que gostava de recordar eram os primeiros dias.

Eles brigavam é verdade, mas como todo casal recém casado, talvez um pouco mais do que o normal, já que ambos tinham uma personalidade forte e opiniões diferentes. Mas o loiro não lembrava de ser um inferno como ela dizia. Os primeiros dias de seu casamento foram tão doces, o corpo muito menor do que o dele, tão gracioso, ainda não estava totalmente formado, era uma criatura de aparência delicada e de curvas suaves. Aquele corpo poderia estar coberto pelo tecido no momento, mas isso não o impedia de lembrar como era despido. Isso era uma coisa que nenhum homem esqueceria. Recordava a forma perfeita de seus seios e a curva de seus quadris, a profundidade de seu umbigo e as covinhas de ambos os lados do inicio de sua coluna. O som de sua risada, a visão de seu sorriso e os gritos de prazer. Lembrou-se também dos lugares em que gostava de beijá-la, que a fazia se derreter em seus braços... O pescoço, joelhos, a marca de nascença da parte inferior da coxa... Com essas lembrança o corpo do loiro começou a reagir.

— Não foi um inferno todo o tempo, na verdade me recordo de momentos deliciosos... — Saiu tranqüilo fechando a porta.

Furiosa, Hermione ficou olhando para a porta que ele acabara de fechar, mas, na verdade, o que via era o rosto da amante que Draco tinha, mesmo quando ainda lhe fazia a corte. Contavam pouco mais de seis meses de casados quando ela descobriu sobre Millicent. O marido tentou explicar que rompera com a jovem antes do matrimônio, jurou que nunca mais estivera com a moça depois de casado, mas, mesmo que fosse verdade, não negara ter estado com ela até o dia das bodas. Mesmo admitindo que tinha outra mulher enquanto lhe fazia a corte, Draco jurara amá-la, e não via razão para que a Hermione o expulsasse do leito conjugal. Jamais tentara compreender o quanto sua mulher estava magoada, nunca pedira perdão, nem dissera mais palavras de amor. Simplesmente esperou cerca de um mês para que ela voltasse a recebê-lo no quarto do casal. Mas não o fez, e Draco começou a substituir uma amante por outra, até o ponto em que a jovem deixou de se importar com o que ele fazia ou com quem.

E agora, Draco queria retomar o relacionamento. Mas não por ela, não porque a amasse, mas porque precisava de algo que só ela poderia lhe dar: um filho legítimo, um herdeiro.

Lutando para não perder o equilíbrio que a muito custo conquistara, Hermione tentou substituir a raiva que sentia pelo antigo orgulho, que tantas vezes colocara entre eles. Draco poderia ter a mulher que quisesse, na cama que quisesse, mas não ela. Nunca mais.


	5. Capítulo IV

**Ip S:** Olha flor, essa é uma boa pergunta, a Hermione parece resistir muito bem a grande tentação, veremos até quando...

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Na segunda-feira, Draco chegou a Godric's Hollow às duas horas em ponto. Hermione voltara a se esconder atrás do escudo de gelo que criara para se defender, e conversava, muito calma, com sua secretária, a Srta. Susan Bones. Discutia com ela alguns detalhes do cardápio para o baile à fantasia que organizava todos os anos em prol dos hospitais londrinos, uma de muitas das instituições que ajudava e inclusive patrocinava, foi quando o mordomo veio avisá-la da chegada do marido.<p>

— Lorde Malfoy, milady.

Hermione levantou o olhar quando ele entrou, e se lembrou de como outrora se sentira feliz quando o mesmo chegava à casa de seu irmão para visitá-la. Mas agora não sentia nada. Retribuiu com displicência o cumprimento e voltou a atenção para sua secretária.

— Estes são os pratos que o chefe de Sua Alteza sugeriu?

— Sim, senhora.

A jovem bateu com a pena na escrivaninha com expressão deliberada de dúvida, levando muito tempo para estudar a lista de pratos, antes de falar.

— Confesso que não estou certa de que devemos servir enguias, Susan. Lady Bathilda Bagshot é uma de nossas contribuintes mais generosas, e ela não suporta enguias.

— Isso não me surpreende. — Draco se acomodou numa cadeira próxima. — Lesmas combinam bem melhor com ela.

A jovem secretária deu um princípio de gargalhada, logo interrompido pelo olhar severo de sua patroa. Tudo bem que lady Bagshot se movia, falava e andava tão devagar que seria capaz de irritar um santo, mas isso não dava a Susan o direito de recompensar ele com uma risada franca. Hermione não achava mais graça na jovialidade do marido, e não ia permitir que os empregados o fizessem. Desse modo, decidiu que era melhor fingir que ele não estava na sala.

— Bem, será melhor substituirmos as enguias por...

— ...Escargot — Draco sugeriu. Ela olhou para a jovem.

— Lagostas — disse, descartando o menu e passando para outro item. — Agora, quanto à lista de convidados Susan, gostaria que você apresentasse a que fiz para lady Lavander.

— Claro milady. — a moça suspirou, resignada, detestando a idéia de apresentar a lista à arrogante lady Lavander Brown.

— Hermione, como você é cruel — o loiro se pronuncia — Enviar a pobre garota para enfrentar aquela megera da Brown e sozinha...

— Por acaso é assunto seu? — falou de forma gélida e lançando um olhar mais frio ainda.

— Sim, devo objetar contra essa crueldade com os empregados. Falo isso para o seu bem. É assustador, devo dizer.

— Não é por covardia, se é isso a que se refere — disse, mas logo em seguida lembrou-se que não tinha que dar explicações ao marido. Afinal de contas, não era assunto dele.

— Tome cuidado... Ela guardará rancor e se vingará... Essa mulher é assim.

Ignorando o que o marido dizia, voltou sua atenção para a secretária.

— Continuando Susan, quando apresentar a lista para lady Lavander é muito provável que ela questione a presença de sir Neville e de lady Hannah Longbottom. Se isso acontecer, de forma educada pode mencionar que o duque e a duquesa de Tremore insistem que os nomes estejam na lista. Isso deve ser o suficiente para acabar com esses rumores ridículos sobre o status de sir Neville e suas amizades de pouca categoria... É apenas uma questão de saber que devemos ou não evitar. Afinal de contas, é um baile de caridade, por Deus! Faça o mesmo se houver reclamações sobre as irmãs Patil.

— Sim senhora — a jovem respondeu com um suspiro resignado.

— Não tenha medo Susan — Draco se pronuncia mais uma vez e Hermione prestou a atenção para ver como ele olhava para a jovem... Sempre flertando — Pense que a infernal lady Brown está com roupas de baixo de lã e ficará bem! Por isso está sempre tão mal-humorada, é que a lã pinica.

A secretária começa a rir divertida, mas logo se recompõe ao ver o semblante sério da patroa que continua com a lista como se nada tivesse acontecido, não sem antes dar um olhar de reprovação ao marido

— Deixe-me ver quem mais... Lord e lady Tonks é claro, sempre contribuem com somas substanciais para os hospitais. Bem a condessa McGonagall e Sir Cormac McLaggen... Está ótimo, suponho... — Hermione se espantou ao ver Draco quase pular da cadeira.

— Não acredito que vai convidar aquele pomposo e pretensioso! — a olhava com assombro.

Ele não gostava do homem e isso já era um forte motivo para sua esposa deixar o nome na lista.

— E por que não, milorde? Sir McLaggen é um homem rico e sempre faz contribuições generosas — respondeu, mesmo com a convicção de que não lhe devia explicações.

— Duvido muito, ele é um rato arrogante que só quer se vangloriar, achando-se o melhor, já viu como ele se veste? Um absurdo completo!

— Não consigo entender por que tanto interesse pela lista de convidados de meu baile de caridade. Não é assunto seu.

— Você é minha mulher e, como estamos nos reconciliando, tudo o que lhe diz respeito me interessa. Portanto, é assunto meu.

— Nós não estamos nos reconciliando!

— Convidar sir Cormac é implorar por confusão. — ele a ignorou. — Da última vez, ele se envolveu em luta corporal com Blaise, e desta vez posso eu mesmo perder a paciência e lhe dar uns sopapos.

— Então, não há com o que se preocupar. Você não consta da lista. — ela sorriu sarcasticamente.

— Não diga! Susan, acrescente meu nome e tire o de sir McLaggen.

— Você não está convidado! E se convido ou não Sr. McLaggen não lhe diz respeito. Eu decido quem incluir na lista e se ele está lá é porque é alguém que pode ajudar os hospitais que precisam de fundos.

— Nada disso o torna menos burro, Hermione.

Ela por sua vez ergueu as mãos num gesto de desespero e raiva, tinha a mandíbula travada. O loiro queria deixá-la louca!

— Se pretende se reconciliar comigo, dar-me ordens e interferir em meu trabalho tornará isso muito mais complicado.

Ele a ignorou.

— Certa vez Blas e eu enumeramos todas as qualidades do idiota do McLaggen, quer ouvir?

— Não.

Ignorada mais uma vez.

— Pois bem, além do péssimo e obvio gosto para suas roupas, ele...

Ela não estava acreditando nisso, Susan já não agüentava mais segurar sua risada, tudo estava virando um caos, aquilo já era demais.

— Pare Malfoy! — ordenou com a voz fria.

Draco por sua vez a respondeu com o ar mais inocente que pode fazer.

— Parar com o que, minha querida?

— Com as suas brincadeiras fúteis! Estou trabalhando. — juntou os papéis sobre a mesa e tentou voltar sua atenção para a lista.

— Hermione, se supõe que a vida deve ser divertida — sorriu provocador — Como é mesmo aquela frase maravilhosa da novela de Jane Austen? Você gosta de Jane Austen, lembra? Era algo sobre viver para dar o que falar para os vizinhos e depois rir dele... — ele falava pensativo, mas sempre com o sorriso nos lábios.

Inferno de homem, como ousa lembrar que gosto tanto de Jane Austen! Maldito sorriso e senso de humor. Essa era sempre sua ruína perante o marido. Ele sempre tinha esse dom de fazer mulheres como lady Brown e homens como McLaggen rir e deles mesmos sem perceber. Ela chegou a ser feliz ao seu lado, de alguma forma se sentia protegida desse mundo repleto de fofocas maldosas. Ele era como um sopro fresco no meio de tudo se sentia viva e vibrante... Até descobrir que tudo não passava de uma mentira, seu refúgio quebrou-se e agora não tinha mais volta.

No entanto, ele infelizmente tinha razão sobre sir McLaggen, olhando para a secretaria finalmente falou.

— Susan, risque o nome de sir Cormac. — olhou Draco que sorria — Em consideração a Blaise, odiaria que uma briga interferisse no baile e que Blaise saia machucado. Agora, pode se retirar.

— Sim, milady. — a jovem pegou as folhas de papel, despediu-se de ambos e fechou a porta atrás de si. O loiro falou antes de Hermione.

— Seus baús estão prontos? Qual residência escolheu?

— Malfoy, não preparei minhas coisas. Deixe-me dizer algumas palavras antes que você se exalte — ela ficou de pé, olhando-o por cima da escrivaninha. — Nós dois sabemos que, se quisesse, você poderia me arrastar daqui contra minha vontade, mas também sabemos que eu poderia fugir para qualquer parte da Europa ou para a América, e assim nunca mais me encontraria. O divórcio não é possível, por isso, gostaria de propor um acordo.

— Ora! As coisas estão começando a melhorar. Diga o que tem em mente.

— Antes que eu concorde em voltar para sua casa, gostaria de ter um tempo, para me acostumar com a idéia — disse ela, com dignidade.

— A que idéia se refere? A de fazer amor comigo de novo? — não havia suavidade na entonação de voz dele, apenas determinação. Ele parecia muito zangado. Mas como, se ele era o errado?

— A de voltarmos a viver juntos.

— Tolice, Hermione. O que pretende é ganhar tempo para ver se eu desisto e vou embora.

Exatamente. Olhou para ele com frieza, tentando não sentir nada.

— Foi isso o que você fez Draco.

— Aí vem você, outra vez. Parece até que a culpa pelo estado lastimável de nosso casamento é só minha. Gostaria que tentasse enxergar por meu ponto de vista.

Hermione o observou chegar perto e se inclinar bem próximo a ela, colocando as mãos na escrivaninha. Aquelas mesmas mãos que a acariciaram um dia com volúpia.

Como sofrerá ao imaginá-lo afagando outras mulheres. Mesmo naquele instante, depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito, ainda doía. Mas, não deveria doer mais. Não, não podia permitir que seu escudo de gelo começasse a derreter.

— Não fui eu a infiel, não fui eu quem mentiu Draco. Mas fui eu quem passou nove anos sozinha.

— O fato de um homem ter uma amante não significa que não esteja sozinho, Hermione.

Será que ele estava tentando fazê-la se apiedar? Ela olhou mais uma vez para aquelas mãos, e, como em tantas outras ocasiões, colocou seu orgulho entre os dois, voltando a atenção para os papéis espalhados na mesa.

— Então, vá procurar uma outra amante e eu esperarei para ler nas colunas sociais o quanto você está solitário.

— De novo, não — Draco murmurou, com um suspiro. Deu a volta para ficar atrás do espaldar da cadeira em que a esposa estava. — Isso é o que sempre acontece quando ficamos mais de dez minutos no mesmo recinto. Começamos a culpar um ao outro, sempre procurando ver o pior. Há poucos minutos, quase a fiz rir, e de uma hora para outra, isso. Como é possível? — Hermione mordeu o lábio.

Ele se aproximou mais. Seus lábios tocaram o ombro dela.

— Não quero que passemos a vida procurando novas maneiras de nos magoar, Hermione. Isso acaba comigo.

— Eu também não, mas também não pretendo voltar a viver com você.

— Deixou isso bem claro por todos esses anos. Não era necessário repetir. — respondeu azedo, tudo o que ela dizia parecia ser a coisa errada.

— Enfim, pretende honrar meu pedido ou não? — a jovem quis saber como se a resposta fosse indiferente.

— Isso é adiar o inevitável.

— Talvez sim, talvez não.

— Não irei embora, Hermione. Não desta vez.

Claro que iria. Ele sempre ia. Era só uma questão de tempo até que tornasse a abandoná-la. Um rosto bonito ou um corpo esbelto o atrairia, e ela teria de se sentar com aquela mulher em algum evento social. Era sempre assim!

Draco, como que lendo seus pensamentos, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, impaciente.

— De quanto tempo você precisa? O resto de nossas vidas?

— Três meses.

— Nem pensar! Terá três semanas.

— Você não fala sério, Draco!

— Três semanas, Hermione. E, durante esse período, vamos passar a maior parte do tempo juntos.

— Isso não será possível. Temos nossos compromissos e...

— Eles terão de ser reorganizados. Será como determinei. — o pânico tomava conta dela.

— O que tem em mente? Não temos amigos em comum, exceto Blaise e Luna, e mesmo assim porque eles se recusaram a tomar partido. Não possuímos os mesmos interesses, nada sobre o que falar... enfim, nada em comum.

— Tínhamos muito sobre o que conversar e muito o que fazer, lembra? — havia um pouco de ternura nessa última frase, mas ela o ignorou.

— Nós nem sequer comparecemos às mesmas festas Draco, pois nos movemos em círculos diferentes.

— Mas isso vai mudar. Não demorará muito e lorde e lady Malfoy começarão a receber os mesmos convites. Cuidarei disso pessoalmente.

— Meu Deus! — disse, assustada. — Eu estava certa. Você vive para me torturar!

— Você me pediu tempo, e eu o estou concedendo. Temos um acordo e, se, se recusar a cumpri-lo, farei uma petição ao Parlamento e estaremos vivendo sob o mesmo teto dentro de dois dias.

Draco falava sério. Quando Hermione via aquele olhar duro, sabia que não poderia demovê-lo.

— Muito bem, então — capitulou. —Três semanas. Mas eu o aviso, Malfoy, que farei todo o possível para que compreenda que essa tentativa de reconciliação é inútil.

— Estou avisado. Esteja pronta na quarta-feira, às duas horas.

— Aonde vamos?

— Vou levá-la a minha casa em Witshire. — ela o encarou com desconfiança.

— Para quê?

— Sossegue Hermione, não vou seqüestrá-la. Só quero que conheça o lugar. Se a escolher como nossa casa em Londres, poderá desejar fazer algumas reformas, antes.

— Duvido.

— Terá direito a gastar quanto quiser.

— Obrigada pela generosidade de colocar o dinheiro que recebe de Harry a minha disposição, mas...

— É meu dinheiro também. Os investimentos e as propriedades do visconde são bem lucrativas agora, e isso graças a nós dois.

Hermione detestava quando ele se mostrava razoável. Isso a fazia sentir-se na obrigação de ser razoável também, e ela não queria ser racional quando se tratava de Draco Malfoy.

— Agradeço a oferta para redecorar sua mansão, mas para mim isso é um exercício de futilidade.

— Sua má vontade com minha proposta me ofende. Não consigo entender por que não está feliz.

— Feliz? — Encarou-o, indignada.

— Sei que adora decoração, Hermione. E isso lhe dará uma excelente desculpa para fazer compras a minha custa. Diante de tal oportunidade, a esposa de qualquer outro homem se atiraria em seus braços para cobri-lo de beijos.

— Fique esperando por isso sentado!

— De fato, mal posso esperar. Quando esse dia chegar, temo que morrerei de alegria, e então você lamentará não ter me coberto de beijos antes.

— Não faça isso comigo. Não, por favor. Deixe-me em paz, vá embora! — ela respirou fundo e soltou o ar bem devagar — Não sei que parte de você odeio mais, Draco. Se a sarcástica, que pode ferir como uma faca, ou a amistosa, que todos adoram.

— Houve uma época em que você gostava de ambas. Porém, a ironia é que nenhuma das duas expressa minha real natureza. — com esse comentário enigmático, ele se inclinou e se afastou.

— Estou falando sério, Malfoy! Não estamos nos reconciliando!

— Essa é uma possibilidade a considerar, Hermione. Vou aumentar minha aposta no Cabeça de Javali. Assim, o prêmio será muito maior quando eu ganhar.

Ela achou que fosse desmaiar.

— Nossa reconciliação está nas casas de apostas?

Draco se voltou e a olhou, surpreso diante de tal indagação.

—Claro que sim. Além do Cabeça de Javali, no Três Vassouras¹ e no Caldeirão Furado também. Lady Malfoy estará de novo no leito matrimonial antes do fim da estação? O que lorde Malfoy fará se ela não vier?

Hermione soltou um gemido de mortificação.

—Deus tenha piedade de nós, pobres mulheres, e nos proteja dos homens e de seus clubes!

— Anime-se, Hermione! — Draco sorriu. — Entenda como um cumprimento à sua teimosia e vontade férrea. Hoje, as apostas estão, de longe, a seu favor — encostando-se no batente, ele cruzou os braços.

— Mas não lhe contarei mais nada do que é conversado nos clubes masculinos sob pena de sermos privados das delícias da companhia feminina para sempre. — ele tornou a se virar e desapareceu, mas sua voz ainda ecoou pelo corredor: — Quarta feira, Hermione. Duas horas.

Como era irritante aquele homem! Sempre dava um jeito de ter a última palavra. Passar algum tempo com ele era a última coisa que desejava. Contudo, ainda assim era melhor do que viver com Draco, e ela conseguira três semanas. Só podia esperar que seu plano funcionasse. Até porque não tinha outra opção.

* * *

><p>1- Alguém se lembra do Três Vassouras no The Hearts Desire? Só um lembrete, as duas histórias de passam no mesmo lugar... Só que em anos diferentes.<p> 


	6. Capítulo V

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Dois dias depois, Draco se perguntava se teria sido uma boa idéia convidar a esposa para conhecer sua casa na cidade.<p>

Ele alugara aquela residência em Londres dois anos atrás, quando o casal decidira parar de fingir que tinha uma vida em comum. Naquele momento, enquanto dirigiam-se de carruagem para lá, o único som que se ouvia era o da chuva leve no teto de couro. Hermione mantinha a distância costumeira adquirida nesses anos, estava voltada para a janela, se recusava a olhar para o marido.

Aquela garota que havia dado alguns dos melhores prazeres de sua vida, agora era apenas uma memória vaga em sua mente, não lhe agradava em nada essa criatura que havia ocupado seu lugar, ainda mais porque sabia que em parte era culpado por essa transformação.

O loiro pensava sobre essa mudança que ela sofreu ao longo dos anos e percebeu que não sentia raiva, apenas um vazio estranho. Havia perdido algo valioso quando aquela menina desapareceu a nove anos atrás, era algo belo e frágil, algo que não poderia se recuperar.

A falta de vontade dela de não querer compreender o ponto de vista dele sobre o que havia acontecido de errado era algo que não entendia.

Existia outro problema também, o encanto e sarcasmo do loiro adiantou por algum tempo, mas agora as coisas eram diferentes, pois havia muita dor entre eles e não sabia se poderia ser suficientemente encantador para reconquistá-la.

Não podia mentir estava inseguro, no dia em que entraram em acordo, quase a fez sorrir, por um breve instante ela havia voltado a ser aquela menina de antes e agora a idéia de voltar a ter uma mulher apaixonada e um filho parecia muito distante.

Quando o veículo parou na frente da mansão, um criado veio recebê-los, desdobrando os degraus da carruagem. Draco saiu primeiro e ofereceu a mão a ela, que hesitou, mas acabou aceitando o auxílio. Em seguida, ambos adentraram a residência.

Comparada com a Mansão Malfoy em Chiswick, aquele lugar era bastante simples. Havia poucos criados, alguns tapetes e quadros, muitos livros e pouco mais que isso.

— Veja, é por isso que pensei que você poderia querer comprar algumas coisas.

Hermione não respondeu. Tirou o chapéu e balançou-o para despejar as gotinhas de chuva que grudaram na palha. Draco recordou que a esposa sempre odiara chapéus e era uma das coisas que gostava nela. Mulheres como ela, que tinham o brilho do entardecer nos cabelos e gostavam de esconde-los era um pecado.

A jovem observava as pedras do vestíbulo e a escada de madeira polida, as paredes cor de manteiga. De repente, sem nenhuma palavra, foi para os fundos, carregando o chapeuzinho. Draco a conduziu pelos cômodos do andar de baixo, depois à cozinha e aos aposentos dos empregados, mas ela permanecia calada.

— Poderíamos achar uma casa maior para a próxima temporada — ele afirmou, ao levá-la a uma das salas. — Esta é muito pequena para receber.

Nem assim Hermione se manifestou, e os piores temores dele começaram a tomar forma. Quando ela brigava e discutia pelo menos ele sabia com o que estava lidando. Mas aquele silêncio era enlouquecedor. Porém, quando entraram no salão principal, Hermione estacou de um modo que ele quase se chocou contra ela.

— Meu Deus! Não posso acreditar! — ela tentava segurar o riso. Deu alguns passos adiante e ficou olhando para ele, surpresa. — Papel de parede cor-de-rosa! Você alugou uma casa com papel de parede cor-de-rosa! Quem diria?

— Eu diria que é quase vermelho.

— Vermelho, Malfoy? — meneou a cabeça. — Não me venha com desculpas, é cor-de-rosa, sim. Quem poderia supor que Draco Malfoy teria um salão dessa cor?

Ele a fitava, sentindo-se como que preso ao chão, ouvindo aquela risada. Era algo de que se via privado fazia anos, mas ainda era tão familiar! Nenhuma mulher ria como Hermione. Tão inocente e tão sensual, aquele riso sempre fora capaz de fazê-lo sonhar. E o desejo aflorou com toda a força.

— Malfoy, qual o problema?

— Eu me recordo desse som. Sempre adorei sua risada. — ela, então, ficou séria. O relógio da sala tocou, e a jovem desviou o olhar.

— Já são quatro horas! — caminhou para a porta. — É melhor me mostrar o resto logo, Draco. O jantar da sra. Longbottom começa às oito, e precisarei de tempo para me arrumar.

O loiro foi forçado a sair da emoção que surgiu assim de repente, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia parar de ouvir o riso baixo e sensual enquanto subiam os degraus. Como foi capaz de esquecer aquele som e do que ele fazia consigo?

No segundo andar, ele virou à esquerda e levou-a por um pequeno corredor.

— Os quartos ficam aqui. Este será o seu; o meu é anexo — ela entrou, observou as paredes cinzentas, as cortinas azuis e a mobília de madeira polida, mas não emitiu opinião. — Você pode pintar da cor que quiser e redecorar à vontade. — Draco se deu conta de que a jovem estava rígida e apertava as abas do chapéu. Seguindo seu olhar, viu-a fitar fixamente sua cama.

— Eu lhe asseguro que nenhuma mulher jamais dormiu ali. — Hermione abriu um armário vazio e ficou olhando para dentro do móvel, como se aquilo fosse coisa de suma importância.

Ele desejou lembrar-se de algo que a fizesse rir de novo, ou então que ela dissesse que sim, que gostaria de pintar as paredes, ou de trocar alguma mobília. No entanto, o que ela disse o pegou desprevenido.

— Quais são suas intenções, Malfoy? Quando as três semanas acabarem, se eu não pedir o divórcio... enfim, se voltarmos a viver juntos, pretende impor seus direitos de marido de imediato?

Surpreso, não conseguiu responder, por isso tentou ganhar tempo.

— O quê?

— Ouviu-me muito bem, e é uma pergunta bem direta. Pretende me forçar?

O loiro soltou um grande suspiro constatando cada vez mais que o desagrado dela em fazer amor com ele só tinha aumentado durante esses anos e isso dificultaria e muito retornar a vida a dois. O desanimo ameaçava dominá-lo, ele recordava de como sua esposa era na cama e se isso se foi para sempre? Que tipo de vida levariam? Ele não agüentaria.

— Por Deus, Hermione! Será que não sobrou nada? Costumava haver paixão entre nós. Recordo-me de como você gostava quando eu a tocava. E Deus sabe como eu adorava quando você me tocava. Era muito bom, lembra?

Ela enrubesceu, seu queixo tremeu, mas não disse nada. Draco seguiu avante. Tinha de fazê-la lembrar-se de como era no começo de sua união.

— Não acredito que tenha se esquecido de como fazíamos amor, como era bom, quente, quase selvagem... Lembra-se do prazer, o fogo, do êxtase... de como você...

— Pare com isso! — ela falou energética lhe jogando o chapéu.

— Será que agora estamos condenados a falar de amor como se fosse algo que irei lhe impor? Não sobrou nada da magia que havia entre nós? Será que conseguimos destruir tudo?

— Eu não destruí nada! Foi você!

Draco não se importava em saber de quem era a responsabilidade. A verdade era que Hermione ainda o excitava, e ele precisava descobrir se poderia fazer o mesmo com ela. Se não conseguisse, tudo estaria perdido.

Quando deu um passo para se aproximar, Hermione deu outro para trás, e bateu no armário às suas costas.

— Outro dia falou que nossa vida em comum foi um inferno querida, mas, quando olho para trás, vejo que costumava ser bem divertida. Você preferia fazer amor de manhã, e depois tomávamos o desjejum na cama. Geléia de amora sempre foi sua favorita.

Ela se virou para fugir, mas Draco foi mais rápido e a impediu, colocando os braços nas prateleiras do armário ao fundo, prendendo-a. Ficou bem próximo, sentindo a delicada fragrância que não demorou a reconhecer: violetas. Hermione sempre cheirava a violetas.

Recordou as manhãs, de tanto tempo atrás, quando acordava envolvido por aquele aroma, sentindo o calor do corpo macio. Cerrou as pálpebras, respirando fundo, lembrando-se da viagem de núpcias pela Escócia e, depois, três meses num sítio deserto, só fazendo amor. O outono em Northumberland e o leito de madeira maciça em Malfoy Park.

Um calafrio percorreu-lhe a espinha ao pensar em todas aquelas manhãs, quando lambia geléia de amora dos lábios de Hermione. Talvez ela estivesse certa ao dizer que a vida deles juntos fora um inferno, porque seu corpo estava ficando em brasas.

— Você era muito ruim em xadrez e por isso sempre perdia. — Draco continuava de olhos fechados — Jamais esquecerei os passeios a cavalo e como você atirava longe seu chapéu, e ria... e como eu adorava seu riso! Lembro-me de nossas brigas, mas também de como eram deliciosas as reconciliações! Essa era a melhor parte.

Quanto a jovem, as memórias não pareciam tão boas, pois cruzou os braços e seus olhos se estreitaram. Hermione tinha aquele olhar gelado que ele tanto odiava.

— Impressionante, Malfoy.

Ele se inclinou mais e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

— Querida, vamos fazer as pazes. — Draco a sentiu tremer e sorriu, satisfeito e aliviado. — Você ainda gosta quando faço isso.

— Não, não gosto. Não gosto de nada em você. Não mais — descruzou os braços e o empurrou.

O loiro a encarou, e dessa vez viu uma mulher. Claro que magoada, confusa, desesperada, mas pôde ver também que Hermione era sua esposa e que o desejava.

— Já estamos em guerra há anos. O que acha de uma trégua?

— Draco — murmurou, aproximando-se ainda mais — Quero sua palavra, Malfoy. Prometa que, se eu voltar a viver com você, nunca irá me impor seus direitos de marido.

Nada neste mundo poderia fazê-lo esfriar mais depressa do que aquelas palavras. Assim, ele arqueou a cabeça para trás e expeliu o ar dos pulmões. Como a vida poderia ser bem mais simples se tivesse um outro tipo de esposa, uma que cumprisse seus deveres e que gostasse disso. Mas não. Casara-se com Hermione; linda, doce, mas mimada e voluntariosa. Tornou a fitar seus olhos.

— Você um dia me chamou de canalha e de mentiroso. Portanto, de que lhe serviria minha palavra?

— É minha única garantia. Espero que pelo menos sua palavra de honra como um cavalheiro signifique algo para você.

—E assim você poderá atirar minha promessa e minha honra em meu rosto, em momentos como este.

Ela não negou, nem confirmou a afirmação, pois sabia que não importava. Draco nunca a forçaria, e sabia disso. Hermione não estava com medo dele. Temia a si mesma.

Agora ele compreendia a timidez da esposa. Ambos sabiam que o ponto em que um homem e uma mulher podem parar ou completar o ato de amor é muito difuso. Hermione receava não resistir e ultrapassar aquele ponto. Procurava uma saída, um jeito de acreditar que ele era mesmo o vilão de sempre.

O loiro sorriu.

— Por que ri?

— Nunca a forçarei Hermione, sabe bem disso. Se é minha palavra que quer, você a tem.

Um sorriso de satisfação iluminou o semblante dela.

— Acha que isso é uma vitória? Que minha promessa a coloca no controle da situação?

— Sim — afirmou, triunfante.

— Tem razão, mas não me importo. Sempre gostei de deixá-la no controle. — Draco beijou-a no pescoço. — É melhor levá-la de volta a Godric's Hollow, pois sei que você demora horas para se arrumar, e nenhum de nós quer se atrasar para os compromissos.

O caminho de volta foi feito em silêncio, mas Draco não se importava. Ele mesmo não tinha vontade de falar. Estava muito feliz, pois sabia que algo mudara naquela tarde. A frieza que Hermione demonstrava era uma defesa. Bem no fundo, embaixo de toda aquela mágoa, de seu coração partido e do orgulho ferido, ela ainda sentia desejo por ele. Poderia ainda odiá-lo, podia querer bater nele, mandá-lo para o inferno, mas ela amolecera. Um pouquinho, só por um instante, mas Hermione tinha amolecido.

Porém, Draco sabia que não ia ser nada fácil. Ela era tão apaixonada no amor quanto no ódio, e ele teria de seduzi-la.

Mas deveria ir com cautela, afinal depois que ela o expulsou da cama, não voltaram a ficar juntos, apenas quando eram obrigados a estarem embaixo do mesmo teto e nessas ocasiões a educação permitia apenas um cumprimento cortês. Avaliando toda a situação, eles haviam se tornado dois estranhos. Precisaria de um milagre para fazer aquela chama voltar. Mas hoje tudo mudou, num único instante, algo do antigo e ardente deseja havia voltado e não tinha como mudar isso.

Hermione também sabia disso, sabia também que seu marido estava empenhado em seus propósitos, assim como ela em negá-los e tinha apenas duas armas, a promessa feita por ele e seu orgulho.

*.*.*.*.*

Quando chegaram à Mansão Potter, uma empregada veio recebê-los e apanhar a capa e o chapéu da jovem senhora.

— Até logo, Malfoy. — ela começou a se afastar.

— Hermione, nós nos veremos na sexta. Esteja pronta às duas horas.

— Aonde iremos? — ele sorriu.

— Você verá. Só posso lhe dizer que será um passeio ao ar livre.

— E eu não tenho direito de opinar? Por que é você quem escolhe os lugares a que devo ir?

— Porque sou seu marido e você jurou me obedecer.

Ela não pareceu nem um pouco impressionada, por isso ele completou.

— Tenho um plano em mente.

— Era o que eu temia.

— Nós iremos fazer um piquenique.

— O quê? — Hermione o fitava como se tivesse enlouquecido.

— Sempre adorou piqueniques, minha querida. Duas horas é o horário ideal, pois sei que sente fome lá pelas três.

— Está tudo decidido então, e eu não posso opinar?

— Não, contudo poderá escolher nosso destino da próxima vez. Sim, porque haverá a próxima vez, e a próxima, e a próxima...

— Muito bem, não adianta mesmo teimar com você. — e lhe deu as costas, aborrecida e resignada, e Draco ficou a observar ela subir as escadas. E exultou de alegria quando a viu tocar o lado do pescoço que ele beijara.


	7. Capítulo VI

**Kizy:** Olha você aqui! Pois é, temos aqui um casal problema... Mas no decorrer da fic, você perceberá outros fatores que ajudaram no ressentimento da Hermione, assim como também perceberá certa coisas de Draco... É uma trama delicada.  
>Espero que goste desse capítulo.<p>

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Na sexta-feira, Hermione acordou rezando para que chovesse. Porém, parecia que até Deus estava contra ela. O dia amanheceu lindo, e a tarde de abril era quente e agradável, perfeita para um piquenique.<p>

Voltar a fazer um piquenique com Draco a assustava. Ela sempre adorara piqueniques, e, desde a separação, nunca mais participara de nenhum.

Agora, parada ali no saguão, de frente para seu marido, o temor se multiplicara.

— Onde? — a resposta veio em uma gargalhada, totalmente inexplicável para Hermione.

— Não precisa me olhar como se a tivesse convidado para correr nua comigo pelo mercado.

— Malfoy, por favor! Não seja grosseiro! — repreendia-o enquanto olhava de maneira séria os empregados que os acompanharia.

— Iremos ao Hyde Park — disse, ainda rindo.

— O que significa um passeio numa carruagem aberta. Nós dois juntos! — constatou mortificada.

— Não vejo o que isso tem de tão assustador.

— Você e eu passeando em carruagem aberta até o Hyde Park! Com um clima destes, metade da população estará lá. Todos nos verão juntos!

— Somos casados, Hermione.

— Eu não vou! — afirmou, apavorada.

— Por quê? Não quer que ninguém me veja beijar seu pescoço? — e era aquilo mesmo o que ela temia.

— Pare de dizer essas coisas! — Hermione lançou um olhar significativo na direção dos empregados — Não é decoroso e alem do mais, não me importo com nada vindo de você.

— Não?

— Não, por que não irei a esse piquenique.

— Qual é o problema, afinal? Não quer que nossos conhecidos saibam que nos reconciliamos?

— Nós não nos reconciliamos! E eu não vou ficar passeando com você pelo Hyde Park, dando a impressão de que reatamos.

— Se não vier comigo... — Draco parou, fitou os empregados, depois falou bem perto do delicado ouvido da jovem — ...eu mesmo arrastarei você daqui e a colocarei dentro do veículo. Os vizinhos do duque com certeza nos verão, e, como sei que você lutará para dar cada passo, eles saberão que nossa reconciliação não vai muito bem. Acha melhor assim?

— Deu sua palavra de que não usaria a força — lembrou-o, num sussurro.

— Não. Eu jurei que não usaria a força para levá-la para a cama — murmurou de volta. — O resto, para mim, é válido.

— Então falta eu acrescentar "bruto" em minha lista de qualificações a seu respeito.

— Como já lhe disse, a força bruta é bem útil,em certas ocasiões.

Hermione não duvidou nem por um momento de que Draco cumpriria a ameaça. Além do mais, um lugar público seria melhor do que ficar a sós com ele, de novo. Além do mais, isso não passava de um jogo para ele, logo se cansaria e iria embora, como sempre fez.

— Vamos, então. Quanto mais cedo formos, mais cedo acabará.

— Essa é a Hermione que conheço. Espirituosa, aventureira, pronta para experimentar de tudo.

Dirigiram-se para a carruagem, estacionada na frente da mansão. Quando ela entrou, ajudada pelo marido, encontrou uma cesta e uma sacola de couro no chão.

Quando namoravam, costumavam fazer piqueniques e Draco sempre dava um jeito de ficar a sós com ela e roubar alguns beijos. Funcionara antes, e ele achava que iria funcionar de novo.

Draco estava mais do que decidido a relembrar os dias em que namoravam, acreditava que assim conseguiria trazer Hermione de volta para si, mas com um adicional, agora poderia tocá-la e beijá-la sem se ocultar da vista dos outros, afinal estavam casados e poderia ser tão atrevido quanto quisesse.

Como Hermione previra, havia muita gente no Hyde Park. O excesso de veículos e de gente cavalgando fez a viagem parecer ainda mais longa. Ela podia ver as pessoas olhando e comentando uns com os outros, sem dúvida especulando sobre a reconciliação de lorde e lady Malfoy.

Detestava ser assunto de falatórios, e já suportara o suficiente os rumores e mexericos durante todos esses anos. Havia uma certa discrição, porque era irmã de um duque, mas as amantes de Malfoy a tornaram o alvo favorito da sociedade. Tinha plena consciência de que muitos a culpavam por não ter dado um herdeiro para o marido. Porém, a vida impecável e regrada que levava transformou-a num tema monótono. Naquele momento, contudo, graças ao desejo absurdo de Draco de reatar, seu nome estava, de novo, envolvido em falatórios.

Ambos acenavam a seus conhecidos, cumprimentando-os ao passar por eles, pois a etiqueta mandava que assim fosse. Ainda bem que o loiro só parou quando chegaram a um lugar mais deserto.

Os dois empregados que os acompanhavam carregaram os utensílios para o piquenique e estenderam a toalha no local indicado pelo patrão. Hermione se sentou, e a saia de seda branca espalhou-se a seu redor. Puxou-a um pouco para dar espaço, e o marido se acomodou do lado oposto. Os criados, então, distribuíram os pratos, a prataria, a sacola de couro e a cesta com a refeição. Draco fez um sinal para que se afastassem.

Eles ficariam a uma distância conveniente para não ouvirem a conversa, mas prontos para servir quando eles quisessem.

— Hermione? — chamou, forçando-a a olhá-lo. — Não importa o que as pessoas pensam.

— Claro que importa! Amanhã as apostas no clube estarão sem dúvida a seu favor. Você será aplaudido por enfim, fazer sua esposa histérica e desobediente a cumprir seus deveres.

— Se disserem isso é porque não a conhecem...

— Quer dizer então que posso ganhar a aposta?

— Não... Com isso quis dizer que você não é histérica — ri divertido — agora ser desobediente é outra coisa totalmente diferente... — tirou uma garrafa de Champanhe gelado da sacola de couro.

Maldito Malfoy que mesmo sendo um cretino conseguia arrancar um sorriso seu... Vendo a garrafa pergunta meio sarcástica.

— Champanhe, Malfoy? Está mesmo disposto a me impressionar. O que mais trouxe? Ostras, talvez... Ou quem sabe morangos cobertos de chocolate.

— Não. Algo muito melhor. — ele colocou uma porção de quitutes bem tostados diante dela. — Aqueles bolinhos de aveia de que tanto gosta. — em seguida, tirou um pote de geléia.

Hermione adorava bolinhos com geléia. Draco parecia saber muito a seu respeito, e ela se deu conta de que aquele era seu grande trunfo. Ele sabia a que horas sentia fome, quais seus pratos favoritos, que gostava de ser beijada no pescoço...

— Tenho certeza de que a geléia é de amora.

O loiro abriu o pote, consultou seu interior, depois olhou para a esposa, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Veja só, que coincidência! Acho que é mesmo de amora; sua favorita.

— Isso tudo é um tipo de teatro para me fazer gostar de você outra vez!

— Evidente. — muito alegre, ele serviu o champanhe. — Já está funcionando?

— Acredita que sua vitória é só uma questão de tempo, não é? — Hermione tomou um gole da bebida — Muita pretensão sua achar que me conquistará com essas táticas simplórias.

Draco parou de passar geléia num bolinho e fingiu consternação.

— Isso quer dizer que não vai querer nenhum destes?

Ela estreitou os lábios e inclinou a cabeça, engolindo o orgulho.

— Trouxe creme?

— Claro! — Hermione não resistiu.

— Certo, passe-me um dos bolinhos.

Com cuidado partiu ao meio e o entregou a ela com uma colher.

— Sabia que ia funcionar...

— Pelo contrário. — ela usava a colher para espalhar o creme no doce. — Não sou tola. Bolinhos, geléia, champanhe... nada disso vai me comover.

— Tenha piedade de mim. Olhe só a que papel ridículo estou me prestando para reconquistá-la.

Não conseguiu evitar. Teve de rir quando o marido engoliu metade do bolinho recheado de creme e de geléia.

— Pobrezinho, veja como está sofrendo!

Draco assentiu com um movimento de cabeça, pois a boca estava cheia demais para falar.

— Estou mesmo sofrendo. Sabe que eu prefiro damasco... — tirou um pouco de geléia do canto da boca com o polegar — ...mas amora tem lá suas vantagens.

Hermione entendeu ao que o loiro se referia. Seu corpo e seu coração também. Estremeceu quando Draco pôs o pedaço de bolinho no chão, mas não conseguiu se mover quando ele começou a se aproximar.

— Sua boca está toda suja de geléia.

— Não é verdade. — ela franziu o cenho, tocando a boca com os dedos para se certificar da mentira.

Ele se esticou todo e pegou um pouco de geléia com o dedo. Virou-se para Hermione e tocou-lhe o canto da boca.

— Agora está.

Era o jogo que costumavam jogar anos atrás. Naqueles piqueniques, quando ninguém estava olhando, Draco passava geléia nos lábios dela para depois tirá-la com beijos. Após se casarem, isso se tornou um ritual: café na cama, geléia de amora, fazer amor. Eram coisas que ela havia se obrigado a esquecer, mas que o loiro fazia questão de trazer a tona novamente.

Ele chegou mais perto com aquele olhar e, de repente, todos os esforços de Hermione para se manter gélida se mostraram vãos. Havia algo naqueles olhos acinzentados que a fazia sentir-se lânguida e quente. E ela o odiava por isso.

A boca dele estava a centímetros da sua...

— Não quero que passe a tarde toda com geléia no rosto, minha querida. O que as pessoas iriam dizer? Eu poderia tirar para você — ela lutou para controlar-se.

— É muita gentileza sua, mas estamos em público.

— Não importa, somos casados.

Hermione começou a entrar em pânico e tentou afastá-lo com as mãos, antes que ele a beijasse.

— Não estou a salvo de suas investidas nem em um lugar como este!

— Não estará a salvo disso em nenhum lugar.

— Isso não é adequado!

— Ora querida, não me venha falar do que é adequado ou não, quando está com o rosto todo sujo de geléia.

Ela tentou limpar-se antes que ele prosseguisse com o jogo.

— Agora piorou. — Draco sorriu largo. — Espalhou ainda mais. Há uma grande mancha vermelha em sua face. — ergueu a mão, e os dedos a acariciaram. — Bem aqui...

Hermione respirou fundo. Fazia tanto tempo que o marido não a tocava daquele jeito, com carinho, com desejo... Depois de nove anos ela ainda sentia arrepios quando ele a tocava, como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

— Todos estão olhando — disse, desesperada.

— Nesse caso, vamos dar a eles algo interessante para comentar. — Draco a beijou e, por um instante, a jovem sentiu que ia desfalecer.

Já tinha se esquecido do gosto daqueles beijos, do prazer de suas carícias. Mas será que não aprendera nada? Será que não sabia que nada daquilo era real... Estava sendo manipulada, como antes.

Draco lhe ministrara uma lição que nenhum homem pode dar a uma mulher: que amor e paixão são coisas bem diferentes E Hermione não seria enganada de novo Isso a fez recobrar-se. Afastou-se para poder respirar e olhou em torno. Seus temores se confirmaram.

— Todos estão falando de nós.

— Dizendo coisas horríveis, imagino. Beijar sua própria esposa em público é de péssimo gosto. Mas está bem, da próxima vez deixarei que você fique com o rosto sujo de geléia.

— Creio que você poderia, ao menos, não colocá-la em meu rosto.

— Mas aí não seria divertido.

— A vida para você é sempre divertida, não é?

— E não deveria ser?

Fora para ela também um dia, mas não era mais. E tudo graças ao seu marido. Hermione mergulhou a ponta do guardanapo no champanhe e esfregou a face, com vigor.

— Saiu? Não minta para mim, Draco.

— Saiu, sim, mas esfregou com tanta força que agora seu rosto está todo vermelho.

A jovem enrolou o guardanapo e o atirou nele. Estava tentada a olhar de novo para ver quem continuava por perto, mas desistiu. No dia seguinte, decerto, ouviria os comentários. Pela manhã, todos os seus conhecidos estariam sabendo que Malfoy andou beijando a esposa no parque, e que ela não se mostrava muito contrariada. Diriam também que já passara da hora de ela voltar para a casa do marido e aprender a ser uma esposa de verdade.

Porém, não tinha a menor intenção de fazer nem uma coisa, nem outra.


	8. Capítulo VII

**Kizy:** Nossa, quantas emoções num mesmo capítulo!rsrsrs  
>Então... talvez seja um pouco longa mesmo...rsrs<p>

**Danna:** Oi, oi! Leitora nova! \o/  
>Que bom que esteja gostando, tem muita coisa pra rolar ainda... E viva a Doninha!rsrs<p>

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>O Covent Garden Opera House voltava a ficar em alta após anos de esquecimento, e os membros importantes da sociedade renovaram o aluguel de seus camarotes.<p>

Blaise Zabini, o mais famoso compositor da Inglaterra, acabara de publicar uma nova sinfonia, e para ouvi-lo — como ele mesmo iria reger — o teatro ficou repleto para o concerto da noite de terça-feira. Draco tinha um camarote, mas era Hermione quem costumava usá-lo. Naquela noite, estavam com ela as duas filhas de sir Neville Longbottom e as duas irmãs Patil. A jovem viscondessa as convidara de propósito, pois o marido lhe enviara um bilhete no sábado, dizendo de sua intenção de assistir ao concerto do amigo. Sem hesitar, ela mandou uma resposta dizendo que todos os lugares estavam ocupados. Em seguida, iniciou uma busca desesperada por pessoas que pudessem ocupar os assentos vazios.

— Isto é tão excitante! — disse Parvati Patil, ao ouvir os primeiro sons da orquestra afinando os instrumentos — Estive conversando com a senhora Zabini e ela mencionou que ele estava muito animado, já que não regia a muito tempo — confidenciou a moça.

— Confesso que também estou ansiosa. — Hermione sorriu-lhe. — Só o vi uma vez há muitos anos. Estudava ainda na França, foi quando meu irmão veio me visitar, Blaise estava na cidade, não resistimos e fomos ver. Inesquecível.

A campainha tocou chamando todos a seus lugares, e a primeira parte da sinfonia teve início. Hermione não conseguiu prestar muita atenção, pois incomodavam-na os olhares que lhe eram dirigidos, por trás dos binóculos. Apenas quatro dias haviam se passado desde o piquenique com Draco, e todos em Londres discutiam a surpreendente reconciliação de lorde e lady Malfoy.

No intervalo, as jovens Longbottom e Patil foram buscar refrescos, mas Hermione não saiu de seu lugar. Quando suas acompanhantes retornaram, Parvati não estava com elas. Padma, a irmã mais jovem, explicou que Parvati fora convidada a sentar-se no camarote da duquesa de Tremore.

A campainha tocou mais uma vez, anunciando a segunda parte do espetáculo, e a viscondessa se inclinou para a frente, na esperança de avistar a senhorita Patil no camarote do duque.

— Procurando por mim?

O som inconfundível da voz de seu marido fez com que se virasse na cadeira para ver, com espanto, Draco se acomodar no assento deixado por Parvati.

— O que está fazendo?

— Juntando-me a você, é óbvio. — o loiro sorriu.

A expressão de seu marido era tão confiante que Hermione teve vontade de bater nele com o leque. Draco estava elegante, como sempre, num traje de noite azul-marinho, sobretudo de seda prata e camisa de linho branca, impecável. Na opinião dela o homem mais bonito que já vira, mas o mais irritante também, sem dizer no mais mentiroso.

— Não pode se sentar aqui, Malfoy.

— Claro que posso. Afinal, este camarote é meu. — ela ignorou o comentário.

— Eu lhe disse que preenchi todos os lugares. Terá de sair.

— Impossível, querida. Blaise é meu amigo, e eu não perderia a oportunidade de vê-lo regendo por nada deste mundo. Ele está muito nervoso e me pediu para enviar-lhe recomendações.

— O que aconteceu com Parvati?

— Quem?

— Sabe muito bem de quem estou falando. A senhorita que estava sentada aqui antes de você usurpar-lhe o lugar.

— Ah! Sim, a Srta. Patil. — Draco apontou para cima, à esquerda. — Mudou-se para o camarote dos Crabbe.

— O quê! — ela quase gritou, apertando a testa com os dedos, sentindo uma dor de cabeça vinda com certeza da presença daquele homem, que parecia mesmo disposto a enlouquecê-la.

— A duquesa de Tremore foi muito gentil em me apresentar a ela, durante o intervalo, e eu a apresentei a lorde Vincent. Ele a conduziu ao camarote de sua família, onde, por coincidência, havia um lugar vago.

Hermione ergueu a cabeça, mas não olhou para ele.

—Uma surpreendente coincidência, arranjada por você, sem dúvida.

— De maneira alguma, a tia dele teve um resfriado, além disso, apesar de ser um homem calculista, odioso e ser tão ansioso por ter o prazer de sua agradável companhia, não posso causar resfriados — ri — Quanto ao resto, Vincent quando pôs os olhos na senhorita Patil e vislumbrou aqueles cabelos negros e os olhos castanhos, caiu rendido como um cordeiro pronto a ser imolado. Não posso culpa-lo, afinal de contas sempre tive uma paixão por certos cabelos castanhos e olhos na cor de mel... Sei como se sente ao se deparar com tal beleza.

Ela por sua vez não se preocupou em ressaltar que suas preferências não o havia impedido de desfrutar da companhia de variados tipos de cabelos e olhos durante esses anos.

— Lord Crabbe é um selvagem e um homem menos disciplinado do que o normal.

— Isso é uma grande ofensa, lhe garanto, Lord Vincent é o filho mais velho de um Marquês. Apenas pense o que um bom matrimonio seria para a senhorita Patil... Um casal grande e sensível, eu diria.

— Claro... a sensibilidade é o mais importante num casamento — falou relembrando de certa coisas — O amor, é claro, não tem nada a ver com isso.

— Eu não diria isso... Vincent parece apaixonado... — o loiro dizia ignorando a indireta a si mesmo e ao seu casamento — Além disso, me parece que você se propôs a apresentar as irmãs Patil à sociedade e estou apenas te ajudando. Que culpa tenho então de apresentar a mais velha a um futuro Marquês ?

— No outono passado, havia prometido aos pais delas que as apresentaria para a sociedade, mas elas não necessitam de pretendentes como Lord Crabbe. Como futuro marquês seria um ótimo matrimônio, mas um desastre para sua felicidade. Parvati é uma menina muito doce.

— Justamento o que Vincent precisa para arrebata-lo.

— Sim? — respondeu de forma suave — Isso não funcionou em teu caso...

— Mas não me casei com uma menina doce...

— Muito obrigada, mas se está tentando conquistar-me com elogios como esse, pode esquecer.

As luzes se apagaram de novo. Hermione agradecida pela distração, se inclinou na mureta para ver como Zabini subiu ao palco, cumprimentou a audiência e se virou para a orquestra. Se o musico estava nervoso, não o demonstrava.

Draco se sentou bem perto da esposa, os ombros tocando-se.

— Não me casei com uma menina doce... — disse num murmúrio — porque não queria uma menina doce... E sim uma mulher apaixonada.

— O que você queria era uma mulher rica...

— Não, precisava de uma mulher rica — ele não parecia se envergonhar por dizer aquilo de si mesmo — Mas queria uma mulher apaixonada, e isso era o que tinha, até que ela esqueceu o que era paixão.

— Como você é cruel! — sua voz foi um pouco mais alta do que gostaria, mas sua sorte foi que as primeiras notas da música a cobriram — Se esqueci da paixão... A culpa é sua.

— Sim... é possível.

A admissão da culpa a surpreendeu tanto que até virou o rosto para olha-lo. Ele estava tão próximo de seus lábios que quase os tocava, mas ela parecia não querer se afastar.

— Draco, essa é a primeira vez que o vejo admitir qualquer culpa pelo fracasso do nosso casamento.

— Bom, é muito difícil para um homem admitir que ele está confuso sobre alguma coisa. Isso se deve a falta de prática, é claro, já que nunca erramos.

Ela apertou os lábios.

— Ah! — murmurou — Quase te fiz sorrir, certo?

— Não — se endireitou na cadeira — Imaginação tua...

Então, sem dizer nada, a enlaçou.

— Não, por favor, todos estão olhando!

Sendo Draco quem era, não deu importância a sua reprimenda, e passou a acariciar-lhe o rosto, fazendo movimentos circulares bem leves em sua nuca. Os lábios tocaram sua orelha.

— Se você esqueceu tudo sobre a paixão e foi culpa minha, então devo corrigir meu erro, não acha?

— Draco... — mas ela não conseguiu prosseguir, não com ele lhe acariciando daquela forma.

— Acredito que há muitas formas de lembrar... — murmurou — se me deixar mostra-las...

Cerrou as pálpebras. Por que estava fazendo aquilo com ela? Hermione esquecera o que era paixão, sim, mas naquele instante tudo voltava com força redobrada, como se fosse uma vingança.

Agora ela estava acima dele, e não queria de maneira alguma recordar essa paixão que um dia havia sentido. Não queria recordar como era fazer amor pelas manhãs, nem os passeios a cavalo e muito menos de como ele sorria e ria só de estar perto dela. Não queria sentir esse tipo de felicidade espumante mais, pois era doloroso demais quando acabava.

Ao abrir os olhos, não o fitou. Dirigiu o olhar para outro camarote, na segunda fileira do Covent Garden. Decerto lady Madley se encontrava lá, e a simples visão daquela bela dama foi suficiente para apagar qualquer início incandescente que Draco pudesse ter despertado nela.

Ele por sua vez percebeu para onde Hermione olhava. Suspirando, afastou a mão de seu rosto e se recostou na poltrona, sem dizer nada.

Mais uma vez segura, tentou concentrar a atenção na apresentação. Embora torcesse pelo sucesso do amigo, esteve tão distraída que não poderia julgar por si mesma.

Quando soaram os últimos acordes, a audiência aplaudiu de pé, e Hermione se juntou a ela, aplaudindo com entusiasmo. Estava tão feliz com o sucesso do amigo, que seus próprios problemas desapareceram por segundos.

Até que Draco a fez lembrar.

— Não importa o que tenha de fazer, vou reavivar a paixão que existia entre nós. Mais que isso, farei com que você torne a senti-la. Vejo-a na quinta-feira, às duas horas. É sua vez de decidir aonde iremos. — e desapareceu antes que ela tivesse a chance de responder.

Hermione começou a descer as escadarias com o torturante sentimento de que o marido alcançaria seu intento.


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Kizy:** É...até agora não sei como ela resistiu e eu também não conseguiria... Ideia interessante a sua... Quem sabe?rs

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Na quinta-feira, Draco começou a se lamentar por ter permitido que Hermione escolhesse o passeio do dia.<p>

— Você não pode estar falando sério!

— Mas estou. — ela ostentava um olhar de triunfo ao subir na carruagem. — Quero passar a tarde no museu de Harry. Ouvi meu irmão dizer que estará lá o dia todo, e assim poderá nos mostrar tudo. Não será maravilhoso?

— Claro, será tão bom como visitar o inferno. Seja razoável, você odeia História.

— Não mais. Ampliei meus interesses.

— A ponto de incluir antigüidades romanas?

— E por que não? — respondeu, satisfeita consigo mesma. — Isso pode chocá-lo, mas tenho uma vida intensa e satisfatória sem você. Desenvolvi curiosidade por muitas outras coisas.

Bem que aquilo poderia ser verdade, mas Draco não acreditou nem por um minuto que sua mulher tivesse escolhido o museu de Potter por estar fascinada por História Antiga. Não, ela escolhera o museu porque o irmão estaria lá o dia inteiro para vigiá-los o tempo todo.

No caminho para o museu, Draco via frustrado seus planos e ainda pior, seu desejo. Tudo isso o fez prometer a si mesmo que antes do final desse passeio conseguiria roubar-lhe um beijo, igual ao que fazia quando namoravam, dariam um jeito de escapar do irritante Potter, bastava planejar com cuidado.

Com efeito, o duque se encontrava no museu aquela tarde. Contudo, manteve-se ocupado com um grupo de colecionadores vindos de Veneza, e só estaria disponível dentro de duas horas ou mais.

Foi a vez de Draco sorrir.

— Bem, seu irmão não poderá juntar-se a nós. Não é uma pena?

Hermione não parecia mais muito contente consigo mesma.

— Voltaremos mais tarde, então.

— Não, não. — ele tentava se manter sério. — Já que estamos aqui e que você desenvolveu esse gosto por antigüidades greco-romanas, que tal me mostrar tudo?

Estava sendo desafiada e ela sabia perfeitamente disso, aceitando o desafio, a jovem empinou o queixo e disse, com toda a dignidade.

— Muito bem. Por onde gostaria de começar?

— Não sei ainda... — Draco olhou para a enorme abóbada acima deles, para as paredes e corredores de mármore que se ramificavam em todas as direções.

Era um prédio majestoso aquele. Tinha de admitir que quando Potter se dispunha a fazer algo, fazia bem feito. O loiro pegou um mapa de um jovem funcionário que passava e o abriu. Uma rápida olhada foi suficiente para encontrar o que queria.

— Vejo que há uma nova ala aqui.

— Sim. — Hermione afrouxava a fita do chapéu embaixo do queixo, fazendo-o ficar mais atrás na cabeça. — Mas não há muito o que se ver ali. Apenas poucas salas com armaduras e espadas. Só estive lá uma vez.

— Excelente local para começar, não acha? — entregou-lhe o mapa. — Mostre-me o caminho.

O museu estava repleto, e eles gastaram quase uma hora no meio das pessoas, que se espremiam diante de vitrines cheias de escudos de bronze e de espadas de ferro. Draco notou que o interesse da esposa era genuíno.

— Quando começou a se interessar por História? — quis saber ao se debruçarem sobre um gabinete envidraçado, que exibia facas com pedras preciosas incrustadas.

— O entusiasmo de Harry e Ginny é contagiante. Eles falam tanto no assunto que é impossível não nos empolgarmos também. Além disso, as jóias sempre me fascinaram.

— Disso eu lembro. — ele decidiu então que já era hora de começar a agir.

Pouco a pouco, uma exposição após a outra, foi encaminhando sua mulher para um lugar que vira no mapa.

— Quero ver o que há lá embaixo — disse, dirigindo-se a uma porta que dava acesso a um longo corredor. — Volto logo.

— Não há nada para se ver aí embaixo, Malfoy. Essa parte do museu ainda não foi inaugurada.

— O que não significa que não haja nada de interessante, não é?— piscou para ela e atravessou todo o corredor, passando por várias alas cheias de potes quebrados e mosaicos ainda não terminados, mas não encontrou ninguém.

Os passos de Hermione denunciaram que ela o seguira, exatamente como ele pretendia.

— Draco?

— Aqui embaixo! Venha ver isto aqui.

— Ver o quê? Não há nada aí.

— Como sabe? Disse que só esteve aqui uma vez.

— Sim, mas o mapa informa que o lugar está vazio.

— Esqueça-o e veja com seus próprios olhos.

O visconde se escondeu em um nicho na parede, ali preparado para receber uma estátua. Entrou nele e esperou. Hermione estava caindo direitinho em sua armadilha. Afinal, ela sempre caía, bendita alma inocente.

Ele sorriu.

Quando finalmente chegou e o achou dentro do nicho, rindo para ela, indignou-se.

— Você me enganou!

— Claro que sim! — afastou-se da parede e, dando uma risada, abraçou-a pela cintura e a puxou para si. — Lembra como eu fazia isso o tempo todo para conseguir ficar a sós com você?

— Lógico. Mas agora deixe-me ir e pare de ser ridículo. — ela quis fugir, mas Draco a levou consigo para dentro do nicho. — Malfoy, o que está fazendo?

Ele se virou de forma que ela ficasse contra a parede.

—Está presa agora querida e, para sair, terá de pagar a prenda. Sabe bem como isso funciona.

Sim, de fato e como sabia. Olhando para o marido assim tão perto, teve de umedecer os lábios, de repente secos.

—Não vou beijá-lo.

O sorriso de Draco se alargou, e ele chegou mais perto. Com a mão livre, soltou o laço do chapéu fazendo-o cair no chão e começou a acariciar-lhe o rosto.

— Você sempre cai neste truque. — ele começou a brincar com o primeiro botão do vestido — Acho que é porque, na verdade, quer me beijar, mas não é honesta o suficiente para admitir.

— Se caio em suas artimanhas é porque você é especialista em enganar. — Hermione se moveu, na esperança de que ele a deixasse sair.

Mas o loiro não deixou. Pelo contrário, apertou-se mais contra ela, sem deixar de brincar com o botão, aproveitou a outra mão livre para afagar o delicado pescoço.

— Regras são regras, querida. Terá de me beijar primeiro.

— Pare com essa tolice! Nós fazíamos isso quando éramos namorados, mas não estamos mais namorando!

— Será que não? Tenho a impressão de que estamos. Veja só o que tenho de fazer para conseguir um beijo. Achei que depois de casado não precisaria mais passar por isso, mas você me obriga a...

— Não obrigo você a nada. Não seja tolo — ela mordeu o lábio tentando forçar passagem, mas vendo que seu marido não mexia um músculo, suspirou meio resignada — Me deixe sair daqui!

— Eu deixo. — Draco brincava com a gola de seu vestido agora e com a outra mão se cercou de sua cintura — Porém, quero que me beije primeiro.

Ouviu-se uma voz masculina vinda do outro lado da galeria.

— Cavalheiros, sei que vão gostar muito de nossa coleção de vasos romanos que acabaram de chegar. Não foram nem expostos ainda. Venham por aqui.

— É o Harry! — ela sussurrou, empurrando o marido com ambas as mãos. — Ele nos verá!

O loiro nem sequer se moveu.

— E daí? Somos casados, não?

— Deixe-me ir, Draco. — o desespero começando a aparecer em sua voz — Meu irmão está trazendo aqueles homens para cá.

Segurando-a pela cintura com ambas as mãos para mantê-la no lugar, ele esticou a cabeça para fora do nicho, para verificar a galeria, por onde o duque acabara de passar. Uma fila de senhores o seguia.

— Não, eles não vêm para este lado.

Assim que todos desapareceram, Draco voltou a atenção para a importante tarefa a cumprir.

— Onde estávamos?

A jovem olhou ao redor procurando uma saída, mas não encontrou nenhuma.

— Quero sair! — ele meneou a cabeça negando.

— E eu quero meu beijo. — Hermione gemeu de impaciência.

— Homens agem como se fossem crianças!

Draco apertou mais sua cintura, ergueu a mão e tocou o rosto delicado da esposa, adorando a maciez de sua pele. O polegar acariciava o canto da boca, e ele respirou fundo, sentindo o aroma de violetas. A lenta dor do desejo começou a queimar com mais força dentro dele.

— Meus pensamentos neste momento não são nada infantis, creia-me. — ela começou a se desesperar e o pânico começava a ser detectado em seu rosto.

— Não vou beijá-lo!

Ainda acariciando-lhe a face, Draco apertou ainda mais sua cintura.

— Está bem, eu me contento em ficar assim, abraçado a você.

— Quer dizer que pretende ficar aqui o resto do dia?

— Depende de você. Seja razoável, querida. — falou aproximando ainda mais os lábios.

Com calma ele moveu a mão até embrenhar os dedos nos cabelos acastanhados, desfazendo o belo penteado, deixando cair o prendedor ao chão fazendo um tilintar delicado. Passou a observar os lábios tentadores, os espessos cílios foram para baixo numa fração de segundos, Oh sim! Ela se lembrava do jogo, assim como ele.

A jovem por sua cerrou as pálpebras, recordando-se do jogo. Enquanto o insolente de seu marido esfregava os lábios no canto de sua boca e implorava.

— Um beijo Hermione, um beijo e eu a deixo ir...

— Não deixa, não. O conheço muito bem para saber que se o beijar, você tomará mais liberdades. — Draco começou a desabotoar os primeiros botões do vestido da esposa, expondo o pescoço e os ombros alvos e delicados.

— O que está fazendo? — ela tentava fechar o decote.

— Tomando outras liberdades. Você demorou muito. — inclinou a cabeça e beijou-a bem embaixo da orelha e o colo macio, sentindo o cheiro da pele sedosa.

Hermione respirou fundo. O pescoço era seu ponto fraco. Não podia mais resistir. Naquele momento, um casal surgiu a poucos metros.

— Tem de me deixar ir — ela pediu, agora sem muita convicção.

Ignorando o som das vozes, Draco traçou uma trilha de beijinhos pelo pescoço, a mão deslizando pelo ombro até tocar a curva dos seios. Um gemido baixo e contido escapou da boca da jovem. Camadas de tecido o impediam de tocá-la, mas ele se lembrava de cada curva daquele corpo.

Ela apertou o punho do loiro com ambas as mãos, como que para fazê-lo descer mais um pouco. Sentindo-se encorajado, ele tomou o seio inteiro na mão, mas sem se esquecer das regras. Quando Hermione pedisse, ele pararia. Antes, não.

Saboreou toda a parte exposta com beijos delicados até chegar ao rosto. A respiração dela estava mais ofegante, e ela se mexeu em seus braços.

— Draco! Alguém pode nos ver! — sussurrou, excitada e com raiva ao mesmo tempo.

— Nesse caso, é melhor me beijar logo.

Sem dizer mais nada, ela voltou o rosto e deu o que o marido queria. Sua boca tocou os lábios de Draco, enviando ondas de prazer para todas as suas terminações nervosas. A mão se ergueu para afagá-lo. A pele tão macia, os lábios tão quentes e doces...

O loiro fechou os olhos, saboreando um deleite que havia muito tempo lhe negado, mas ainda muito familiar. Lembrou-se do gosto dela, dos lábios carnudos que ele sugava, da linha perfeita daqueles dentes quando os explorava com a língua.

Sem aviso, Hermione interrompeu o beijo. Fez um leve ruído, um protesto talvez, mas além daquele som e do sangue correndo rápido em suas próprias veias, Draco escutou os passos de alguém vindo em sua direção. Assim, deu um último beijo no pescoço da esposa e a deixou sair. Ajeitando a gravata, foi para o corredor, tentando disfarçar sua ereção.

Depararam com um senhor de terno preto e óculos. Atrás de si, o loiro podia ouvir Hermione se recompondo.

— Até que enfim! — exclamou Draco, fora do nicho. — Estávamos tentando achar a saída, e eis que surge alguém para nos auxiliar.

O cavalheiro parou e olhou para trás, ao ouvi-lo.

— Há alguém aí com o senhor?

— Minha esposa e eu estávamos procurando a nova coleção de armamentos, e acabamos nos perdemos.

— Entendo. Não fica aqui embaixo, senhor. — o loiro fez sua melhor expressão de inocência.

— Desculpe-me, querida. Pelo visto, eu a trouxe ao local errado. Não é aqui embaixo mesmo.

Recebeu por isso um discreto – mas nada gentil – chute na canela.

— Eu sou o Sr. Dean Thomas, diretor-assistente do setor de antigüidades. Vou levá-los à exposição de armamentos.

— O senhor é muito bondoso. — Draco olhou para o nicho e estendeu a mão para Hermione, acrescentando, baixinho: — O botão está aberto.

Ela o fechou, encarando o marido, culpando-o por toda aquela situação constrangedora. Endireitou a coluna, tirou várias mechas de cabelo da testa, aceitou a mão que ele estendia e deixou para trás a galeria.

— Meu Deus! É lady Malfoy!

— Boa tarde, Sr. Thomas. — tentava se controlar, mas seu rosto tingiu-se de um vermelho vivo.

— Perdida, de novo, milady?

— É esta nova ala, senhor. Sempre me confunde.

— Já lhe disse que é importante pegar um mapa logo na entrada. — o Senhor puxou os óculos para mais perto do nariz. — Vejo que seu marido á acompanha, hoje.

Draco se inclinou, para se apresentar, já que Hermione não o fazia.

— Lorde Malfoy.

— É um prazer, milorde. Venham ver os armamentos, sim?

O casal o seguiu poucos passos atrás, pelo longo corredor.

— Essa foi por pouco — o loiro murmurou ao ouvido da jovem, rindo, feliz com toda a experiência, e sobretudo com a paixão que conseguira despertar em sua esposa. — Não me sentia assim havia anos! Foi tudo muito bom.

— Pois não espere que se repita. Não comigo, pelo menos. Não tenho a menor intenção de deixar que me engane de novo!

— Tem certeza? Saiba que esse é um desafio irresistível para mim.


	10. Capítulo IX

**Kizy:** Flor, é licença poética...licença poética!rsrs  
>Interessante suas especulações... Continue acompanhando que logo algumas serão respondidas.<p>

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Hermione se mirava no espelho da sala da modista, mas não via nem sua imagem, nem a fantasia que pretendia usar no baile beneficente. Tudo o que enxergava era o sorriso malicioso de seu marido. Um homem odioso, isso é o que ele era, preparando todo tipo de armadilha, nas quais ela era sempre apanhada. Teria de ser mais cuidadosa dali em diante, pois Draco era muito bom nisso. Aliás, era bom em muitas outras coisas também.<p>

Tocou os lábios com os dedos, sentindo mais uma vez o delicioso calor daquele beijo. Porém, lembrou-se de que ele beijava bem porque tinha beijado inúmeras vezes e muitas mulheres diferentes. No entanto, as memórias dolorosas, só a fez se sentir mais indefesa e ferida.

O que acontecera com ela na véspera, no museu? Por que comportara-se como a mocinha ingênua de nove anos atrás? Havia muito tempo Draco não a tocava daquele modo, mas o tempo não alterara o modo como respondia aos carinhos do marido. Nem mesmo o orgulho conseguiu fazê-la esquecer da excitação que aquelas mãos e boca produziam. Aliás, a ajudara a superar o coração partido, manteve sua cabeça erguida quando ele procurou outras companhias, auxiliou a fingir que não se importava, fez com que encontrasse satisfação numa vida de trabalho social e de bons amigos. Onde esse bendito orgulho havia se metido ontem?

Cruzou os braços e tornou a fitar-se no espelho. No reflexo, viu toda a confusão e o sofrimento a contemplá-la de volta, e não compreendia a si mesma. O que estava errado com ela? Draco iria magoá-la de novo, se permitisse.

Os artifícios de puxá-la para corredores vazios e de roubar-lhe beijos poderiam ser inofensivos, mas tinha consciência de que o marido era capaz de mentir como ninguém. O pior era que ela estava sempre disposta a acreditar nele. _"Você me ama? Claro que sim. Adoro você."_

Uma batida na porta a trouxe de volta à realidade, e Ginevra entrou, fantasiada de Cleópatra.

— Bem, o que acha? — perguntou, alisando os cabelos da peruca.

"_Acho que estou perdendo o juízo"_, pensou desolada

Com grande esforço, Hermione tentou tirar as cenas do museu de sua cabeça e se virou para a cunhada, grata pela interrupção.

—Qual sua opinião sobre a roupa? Foi tolice escolher algo assim?

A viscondessa olhou para sua melhor amiga, pensando na mulher que Ginevra era quando se conheceram, três anos atrás: insegura, extremamente tímida em se tratando dos assuntos do coração, tão apaixonada por Harry e tentando, com todas as forças, não demonstrá-lo. Estava muito diferente, agora. Ter seu amor correspondido e o fato de haver se tornado uma duquesa acabaram com sua insegurança aumentando sua auto-estima. Mas havia momentos — como aquele — em que aquela antiga Ginevra voltava à tona.

— Não foi tolice, não, bobinha. Por que disse isso?

— Confesso que sempre quis ser Cleópatra. Só não sei se ficarei muito convincente no papel. Mesmo que seja só para um baile à fantasia, teremos de representar nossas personagens a noite toda.

— Está parecendo mesmo uma rainha, Ginny, e creio que Harry ficará feliz em ser seu Marco Antônio. Ele estaria disposto a dar-lhe todo o Império Romano, se você pedisse.

A ruiva sorriu de um jeito que lembrava um gato diante de uma jarra de leite.

— É verdade. Harry já me falou que tenho todo o poder sobre ele. As mulheres podem fazer o que quiserem com os homens, se souberem agir com sabedoria. Demorei muito para entender o que meu marido queria dizer. — Hermione suspirou.

— Se você compreende, explique-me. Um pouco desse poder me seria muito útil...

O sorriso de Ginevra desapareceu, e olhou a cunhada com piedade e isso Hermione não poderia suportar. Tratou de mudar de assunto.

— Como fiquei nestes trajes de marquesa francesa?

—Linda, como sempre. Porém, se quiser que a fantasia fique de fato autêntica, deveria colocar talco nos cabelos. — a jovem viscondessa alisou o veludo azul-escuro do vestido.

— Será que não iria estragar o tecido?

— Pelo menos o talco para cabelos não é mais feito com açúcar.

— Está querendo dizer que antigamente era feito com açúcar? Isso não atraía todo tipo de inseto?

— Evidente. Essa era uma desvantagem.

— Que horror!

"_Se pelo menos mantivesse Malfoy longe de mim, talvez valesse a pena tentar. Ora, eu me prometi não pensar mais nele!"_

— Para evitar o uso de talco nos cabelos, você poderia optar por ser uma princesa grega de dois mil anos atrás. Nesse caso, teria de pôr gordura no lugar do talco.

— Credo, Ginny! Por que alguém usaria gordura nos cabelos?

A ruiva rui da expressão de horror da cunhada.

— Eram óleos perfumados Mione, e ao derreter com o calor iam liberando a fragrância.

— Você sabe de cada coisa! Obrigada pela sugestão, mas continuarei como estou. Não posso imaginar o que lady Deane diria se eu aparecesse no baile usando gordura perfumada na cabeça. E, já que é tão sabida, minha querida, o que posso fazer para evitar que o talco danifique o veludo azul?

— Coloque uma peruca. Todos faziam isso há oitenta anos.

—Nunca! Só serviria para me dar coceira no couro cabeludo.

— Ah, é por isso então que vive tirando seus chapéus! Agora compreendo.

Uma batida na porta as interrompeu, e Madam Malkin, uma senhora baixinha, gorducha, sorridente e a mais famosa modista londrina, entrou.

— Duquesa, lady Malfoy, há alguma coisa que queiram alterar? Estou à disposição.

— Adorei meu traje. Ficou perfeito.— Ginevra sorriu-lhe. A modista bateu palmas, lisonjeada. — A senhora é muito gentil. — Dirigiu-se a Hermione: — E a senhora?

— Madam, o que as pessoas usam nos cabelos? Talco?

— Hoje em dia, existe um talco muito bom para perucas. Os juízes e magistrados costumam usá-lo. Mas, se me permite uma opinião, seria uma lástima cobrir seus cabelos com talco. A cor deles é maravilhosa, e combinaria bem com a seda azul-clara e com o veludo azul-marinho. Ficará deslumbrante, milady.

Os momentos apaixonados no museu voltaram como um flash em sua memória, e a jovem viscondessa não teve tanta certeza de que queria estar deslumbrante.

— Obrigada, Madam.

— Concordo com ela, Mione — completou a ruiva. — Nenhuma mulher deste mundo cobriria cabelos da cor dos seus com talco.

— Certo. Então não usarei. — e jurou para si mesma que era por causa da sujeira que o talco causaria. O fato de Malfoy adorar sua cabeleira não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. — Mas temos outro problema. Trata-se de um baile, e não conseguirei dançar uma valsa ou uma quadrilha com isto. Não me admira que na época de minha avó só se dançasse o minueto. Madam Malkin poderia soltar um pouco na cintura? O corpete é apertado demais.

— Claro, mas só um pouco, para não estragar sua silhueta. O vestido ficou espetacular em milady.

A senhora saiu, e uma assistente as ajudou a se trocar. Instantes depois, na carruagem, de volta para casa, Ginevra comentou.

— A modista tinha razão. Você ficou linda com aquela roupa — Hermione se recostou contra as almofadas e olhou para a cunhada.

— Beleza não é suficiente para tornar um marido fiel, não é mesmo? — a ruiva a enlaçou pelos ombros, com carinho.

— Não sei, minha querida.

*.*.*.*.*

Draco teria de tomar medidas desesperadas para conquistar a própria esposa. E compreendia que isso ia demandar algum sofrimento. Manteve-se afastado de Godric's Hollow por alguns dias, imaginando que Hermione pudesse sentir saudade. Na verdade, ele precisava de tempo para controlar seu desejo. As cenas do museu, o gosto da boca dela, a deliciosa sensação de tê-la nos braços invadiram seus sonhos e dominaram seus pensamentos por três dias.

Na manhã de segunda-feira, decidiu que estava pronto para vê-la de novo. Dessa vez, duvidava de que fosse conseguir roubar-lhe alguns beijos, pois ia ser submetido a um outro tipo de tortura. Pretendia levá-la às compras.

Embora a sugestão de que Hermione redecorasse a casa não tivesse sido aceita com entusiasmo, ele imaginava que, ao começar a comprar os artigos, ela se sentisse parte daquela mansão.

Quando chegou a Godric's Hollow e a convidou para essa atividade, ela recusou.

— Não quero ir. — E sentou-se numa poltrona. — Não me sinto bem.

— Você mente muito mal. Vamos, ponha um chapéu, pegue suas coisas e vamos andando.

— Já falei que não quero redecorar sua casa.

— Nossa casa. Compartilhamos nossos bens quando nos casamos, lembra-se? Com todos os meus bens terrenos, te abençoei. Portanto agora ela é sua também.

A jovem cruzou os braços

— Você não tinha nenhum bem terreno.

— Claro que sim, um título, alguns quadros horrorosos de antigos viscondes, isso não conta?

— Por que não convida lady Madley para ir às compras com você? Ela adora desfilar na Bond Street e gastar o dinheiro de sir Madley.

Draco entendeu que ela estava atirando Laura em sua face para fazê-lo desistir. Falar sobre o assunto seria ainda pior, entretanto. Poderia contar-lhe como fora vazia aquela relação, nada mais que a satisfação de desejos físicos. E isso fora cinco anos atrás. Para ele, só o futuro importava. Assim, decidiu ignorar o comentário.

— Prefere caminhar ou ir de carruagem? — indagou, com suavidade.

A jovem fez um gesto de impaciência, levantou-se e andou até a lareira.

— Não quero fazer compras!

— Hermione, você adora visitar lojas e sabe como eu odeio. Achei que não perderia a oportunidade de me torturar, testando o conforto de almofadas para as poltronas ou escolhendo tapetes orientais. Sem mencionar as joalherias, onde poderia me convencer a gastar uma fortuna com um inútil colar de rubis e diamantes, para depois exibir para suas amigas.

Ela se virou para o marido.

— Não quero nenhuma jóia vinda de você, Malfoy. E quanto ao resto, já afirmei que não quero gastar o dinheiro que recebo de Harry em sua propriedade, mesmo sendo você quem controla essa renda.

Hermione estava mesmo determinada a brigar, mas o loiro não iria deixar isso acontecer.

— Muito bem, podemos fazer outra coisa, então. Que tal visitarmos alguns amigos? Poderíamos nos sentar no sofá, de mãos dadas. Os casados nunca se dão as mãos em público, portanto... imagine como todos ficariam chocados!

— Não vou visitar ninguém, nem ficar de mãos dadas com você.

— Sem problemas. Se não quer fazer nada disso, talvez possamos voltar ao museu de seu irmão. Ouvi dizer que há alguns afrescos romanos deliciosos escondidos em algum lugar, e que só poucos antiquários tiveram acesso a eles. Você, como irmã do duque, poderia...

— Não.

— Sei que eles são bastante eróticos — continuou, percebendo que ela estava corando, começou a rir Parou bem na frente da esposa para encará-la. — Ora, ora, você já os viu, não é? Aproveitou para dar uma olhada durante os instantes em que esteve sozinha?

— Não diga tolices!

O rosto de Hermione ficou ainda mais vermelho por isso Draco soube que acertara. A idéia de imaginá-la espreitando pelo museu para ver figuras eróticas o encheu de satisfação.

— Pena não ter me lembrado disso naquele dia. Mas você pode descrevê-los para mim. São muito picantes? Não tenha vergonha, querida. Afinal, sou seu marido...

Ela continuava calada, cada vez mais rubra, e o loiro teve a certeza de que os afrescos eram mesmo bastante interessantes.

— Sabe, quanto mais eu penso, mais tenho vontade de voltar ao museu. Garanto que não há nada naqueles afrescos que já não tenhamos feito. Mas, se, na sala em que estão, houver uma fechadura, talvez possamos...

— Está bem, está bem! — Hermione ergueu os braços na direção do marido, como que para fazê-lo parar de falar. — Vamos à Bond Street, como você queria.

Ela se virou e saiu da sala com a saia de seda amarela batendo em seus calcanhares, tamanha a força de suas passadas.

— Mudei de idéia. — Draco deu risada. — Prefiro ir ao museu ver aqueles afrescos indecentes.

— De jeito nenhum. Ande logo! — E ela desceu as escadas sem esperar pelo loiro.


	11. Capítulo X

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>A Bond Street ficava a apenas dois quarteirões de Godric's Hollow, e, como o dia estava bonito, Draco sugeriu que caminhassem. Hermione concordou, mas quando ele lhe ofereceu o braço, recusou. Assim, andaram até lá sem se tocarem. Dois empregados os seguiam a distância para carregar os eventuais pacotes.<p>

Quando chegaram ela parou indecisa.

— O que você quer comprar, Draco?

— Não tenho a menor idéia. Este é seu território, não meu. As únicas lojas que freqüento são as de calçados e as livrarias. Vez ou outra, o alfaiate. — Fez um gesto largo. — Vá na frente.

Ela olhou ao redor.

— Talvez a Bell's seja um bom lugar para começar.

— Bell's?

— Sim. Eles vendem cortinas. Ouvi dizer que a Bell's recebeu alguns veludos bem bonitos, e você irá precisar de cortinas novas em vários quartos. Embora, talvez, decida pintá-los primeiro. — pousou o dedo protegido com a luva na boca, hesitando. — Veremos.

De repente, o loiro riu.

—Lembra-se de quando você começou a redecorar Malfoy Park? Pintou o quarto principal de vermelho e odiou assim que ficou pronto. Mas eu gostei e queria conservá-lo. Que briga tivemos por causa disso!

— E você ganhou.

Pararam diante do estabelecimento para que ele abrisse a porta.

— Interessante como eu sempre cedia à sua vontade naquele tempo.

Ele a seguiu ao interior da loja lotada.

— Ah, eram necessários muitos beijos para convencê-la a ficar do meu lado... E essa era a melhor parte.

— Acho que você deveria parar de falar nessas coisas. — Hermione corou de novo, deixando-o encantando.

Seguiram até o balcão comprido, em que estavam empilhadas diversas peças de veludo.

— Incomoda você quando menciono como costumávamos nos beijar e fazer as pazes? — Draco sussurrou, de modo que ninguém ao redor pudesse ouvir.

Ela o encarou, exasperada.

— Precisa mesmo andar atrás de mim como uma sombra?

— Creio que não vai responder, não é? Sabe que está parecendo um porco-espinho, hoje?

— Tenho cinco boas razões para isso, milorde. Não; seis, se contarmos Millicent.

O loiro não respondeu, se encaminhou até o balcão e avistou uma peça de veludo verde-musgo, a preferida dela.

— O que acha desta?

Hermione inclinou a cabeça, examinando.

— Talvez ficasse bem em sua biblioteca. Com as paredes manteiga e todos aqueles livros com capa de couro, ficaria atraente. O que acha?

— Você gosta?

A jovem olhou para os tecidos espalhados no balcão.

— Isso não faz diferença.

— Para mim, sim, Hermione. — ela nada disse — Você gosta? — ele repetiu.

A castanha¹mudou o peso de um pé para o outro, respirou fundo e o fitou.

— Sim, sim, eu gosto. Satisfeito, agora?

Uma pequena concessão, mas ele a aceitaria. Sorriu.

— Que bom! Por isso o escolhi.

— Como poderia saber que eu ia gostar?

— Lembrei-me de que você sempre adorou verde-musgo. Ponto para mim.

— Não é preciso ficar tão feliz consigo mesmo.

Logo Hermione ficou em silêncio e só o quebrava quando respondia alguma pergunta ocasional e quando sua opinião era exigida. Percorreram todo o balcão e ela continuava de forma impassível, como se ele a tivesse contratado para decorar sua residência.

Draco queria um sorriso, uma gargalhada, um beijo. Fazia tudo para agradá-la. De repente, algo lhe ocorreu, e pegou um retalho de uma cor que ela detestava.

— Não quero mais verde-musgo em minha biblioteca. Prefiro este aqui!

Hermione o encarou como se ele tivesse perdido o juízo.

— O quê?

Ele ficou o mais sério que pôde.

— Prefiro este ao verde.

— Mas é cor de laranja! — afirmou, horrorizada.

Ele olhava para o tecido, fingindo estudá-lo, fingindo-se de inocente.

— Gosto de laranja. O que há de errado nisso?

— Eu odeio! É uma cor medonha!

— Mas, querida, eu gosto. — ela se descontrolou.

— Nossa biblioteca não terá nada na cor de laranja!

— Finalmente! — Draco atirou a peça de tecido para o ar, atraindo a atenção das senhoras — Até que enfim uma vitória!

Hermione pareceu desconcertada.

— Do que está falando?

Ele sorriu, sem importar-se que todas as damas de Bell's reparavam neles.

— Você disse "nossa biblioteca". — ela olhou para o lado, sem-graça.

— Não fiz isso.

— Fez sim, e não pode apagar as palavras.

— Foi um truque, não é, Malfoy? Você não gosta de laranja.

— Claro que não. No entanto, isso não altera o fato de que você a chamou de nossa biblioteca. Sabe o que significa? Mais um ponto para mim!

— Como assim? Do que está falando?

— Se eu conseguir muitos pontos, eu venço.

— Então, trata-se de um outro jogo?

— Não, é o mesmo jogo, e o nome dele é Conquistando Hermione.

Apesar dos esforços, um sorriso veio brincar no rosto dela.

— Quer dizer que, além de ser a adversária, também sou o prêmio?

— Exato! Quantos pontos terei de marcar para vencer? — ela emitiu um som que poderia bem ser uma risada, mas baixou a cabeça e continuou a examinar os panos.

— Quantos Hermione?

— Muitos, milhares...

— Não é justo. Estabeleça um limite.

— Está bem. Que tal dezoito mil, setecentos e quarenta e dois?

— Só isso? Muito fácil para mim. E significa que ganhei um outro ponto — ela ergueu o rosto.

— Por quê?

— Porque, se me odiasse como diz, teria dito um milhão de pontos, pelo menos.

— Você é insuportável! — Hermione pegou uma peça bege com estampa de folhas verdes. — Que tal este para sua sala de música?

— Melhor este aqui. — Draco mostrou um veludo cor de lavanda e, de novo, tentou ficar sério, mas não conseguiu.

A jovem esboçou um sorriso largo.

— Lavanda, Draco? Certamente não para a sala de música, mas poderíamos usá-lo em seus aposentos particulares.

O loiro colocou o tecido no balcão, aproximou-se da esposa e, falando bem baixo, completou.

— Isso a traria para perto de mim?

A jovem por sua vez nem titubeou na resposta.

— Não.

— Então, esqueça. Estava disposto a fazer o sacrifício, mas vejo que seria em vão. Creio que só serviria para uma coisa.

— Para quê?

— Um casaco para sir McLaggen.

Foi impossível dessa vez para Hermione reprimir a gargalhada, e ela esqueceu, por um segundo, que deveria odiá-lo.

— Pobre homem — falou — Você e Blaise realmente pegaram birra dele, aposto que até rimas fizeram.

— Ora querida, é impressão sua.

A jovem ria e ele a olhava admirado, o brilho dos cabelos castanhos e seu sorriso radiante, conteve a respiração, nove anos havia se passado e mudado muita coisa nos dois, mas uma coisa seguia-se sendo sempre a mesma... Quando Hermione ria, era como se o sol nascesse.

De repente, o humor desapareceu de seu semblante, dando a impressão de que o sol se punha em pleno dia. Ele se virou para ver o motivo de tamanha mudança.

Uma linda mulher de cabelos loiros, com um vestido cereja, se inclinava no balcão no centro da loja, rindo e conversando com outra senhora. Ela captou seu olhar e fez um aceno de reconhecimento. Draco respondeu ao cumprimento e desviou o olhar de lady Greengrass.

Havia muito tempo não encontrava a baronesa. Talvez mais de dois anos. Ela parecia estar bem, e o loiro ficou feliz com isso.

Ele se virou a tempo de ver Hermione desaparecer pela porta da Bell's. Sentiu um frio no estômago, temendo que qualquer pequeno progresso que pudesse ter feito na reconquista de sua esposa tivesse se transformado em cinzas.

— Droga!

Draco tentou sair da loja atrás de sua esposa, mas, assim que deu a volta no balcão, duas senhoras carregadas de pacotes, paradas à soleira, tentavam decidir quem deveria passar primeiro. Ele teve de esperar uma eternidade até conseguir alcançar a calçada.

E foi bem a tempo de ver a esposa virando a esquina da Brook Street, caminhando o mais rápido que podia.

— Hermione, espere! — correu atrás dela, chamando seu nome, esquecido dos olhares dos transeuntes.

Não dava a mínima para o fato de estar em Mayfair, a bem comportada e comedida Mayfair, onde ninguém gritava, ninguém corria.

Alcançou a jovem perto da Davies Street.

— Aonde vai?

— Para casa.

Ele a pegou pelo braço.

— A mansão de Godric's Hollow não é sua casa.

— Agora é. — ela se livrou do toque indesejado. — E continuará a ser, se depender de mim.

— Não podemos falar sobre isso?

— Quer conversar, em vez de fugir? Já é uma mudança. Mas, não. Não quero falar, porque não há nada a dizer. Não quero ver você, nem ocupar meu tempo em sua companhia, nem escolher tecidos para sua biblioteca. Tudo o que desejo é ir embora, por isso, me deixe. Não gosta de ter Sirius como herdeiro? Problema seu. Não tenho nada a ver com isso!

Chegaram ao fim do quarteirão e começaram a atravessar a Duke Street, mas um grande veículo ia passando, e Draco teve de agarrá-la para que ela não atravessasse.

— Por Deus, Hermione! Tenha cuidado!

Ela aguardou que o veículo se afastasse, soltou-se do marido e atravessou, dessa vez prestando atenção por onde andava. Ele continuou a segui-la até que alcançaram o outro lado da via pública, mas, quando a jovem entrou na praça, o loiro parou e ficou vendo-a se afastar. Adoraria que, pelo menos, Hermione olhasse para trás para ver se ele a seguia. No entanto, isso não aconteceu.

Draco pensou em segui-la, mas como a própria mulher afirmara, não havia nada a dizer. Encontrar Astoria Greengrass fora a pior coisa que poderia ter acontecido. Logo naquele momento em que começavam a se entender. Talvez fosse melhor mesmo deixá-la ir.

"_Claro que você irá embora. Você sempre vai."_

De repente, ele mudou de ideia, atravessou a praça e entrou na casa a tempo de vê-la no topo da escadaria.

— Hermione! — ela não parou — Quem é que está fugindo, agora?

Ele gritou atrás dela. Suas palavras ecoaram pela sala, mas não houve resposta. Ignorando a curiosidade dos empregados de Potter, Draco subiu os degraus, dois de cada vez, correndo para alcançá-la. E conseguiu impedi-la de trancar a porta do quarto no segundo andar.

Winky, a camareira, se achava lá dentro, colocando alguns vestidos sobre a cama.

— Winky, deixe-nos a sós — o loiro pediu, ofegante.

— Não, fique exatamente onde está — ordenou Hermione.

A mocinha obedeceu o visconde. Ela sabia quem pagava seu salário. Assim, fez uma rápida reverência e retirou-se.

— Como ousa seguir-me até meus aposentos e dar ordens a minha camareira, Draco Malfoy? Esta não é sua casa. Saia daqui agora ou chamarei Harry para expulsá-lo!

— Esconder-se atrás de seu irmão não vai resolver nada.

— Saia! Vá procurar companhia feminina em outro lugar.

—Não vou mais fazer isso. Por Deus, nunca mais. Não quero viver em eterna guerra com você por causa daquilo que não posso mudar. Não há nada que eu possa fazer para modificar o passado. Nada que eu possa dizer.

— Como não? Por que não tenta algo inteligente, ou algo que me faça rir? Não é assim que age quando tem de lidar com uma situação desagradável?

Aquilo o atingiu em cheio, mas o loiro se recusou a deixá-la perceber como doera.

— Estranho, querida, mas não consigo pensar em nada divertido. Adoraria fazê-la dar risada, mas está além de minhas possibilidades. Não há nada que possa dizer sobre Astoria, Laura, Millicent ou qualquer outra mulher que eu tenha tido. Você terá de superar isso.

— Sei. Aceitar e esquecer. Muito conveniente para você.

— Quer que eu lhe conte sobre Astoria para que tenha ainda mais motivos para me desprezar? Quer?

Ela ficou quieta.

— Algumas das mulheres que levei para a cama não significaram nada. Laura Madley, por exemplo. Usamos um ao outro. Sórdido, sem dúvida, mas foi só isso. Astoria e eu, no entanto, tínhamos algo em comum: nossos casamentos vazios, sem sentido.

Draco notou a tristeza no rosto da esposa, mas não se deteve.

— Astoria e eu consolamos um ao outro. Creia, nós dois precisávamos disso.

— Pare! Não quero ouvir! — Hermione tapou os ouvidos.

— Você deve querer ouvir, pois vive me lembrando a toda hora. Fomos amantes por mais de um ano. Ela era uma boa companhia e uma mulher quente e adorável. E nós dois aproveitamos o tempo que durou.

— Já é horrível ter de encontrar suas amantes por aí, mas não sou obrigada a ficar aqui escutando você falar sobre elas. — tentou sair do quarto, mas ele a impediu.

— Por que não? Será que se importa? — era possível ver a dor no rosto delicado e fácil supor que ele era o causador, mas isso pouco importava naquele momento, foi mais longe, sentindo-se seguro, cruel e droga, culpado — Mulheres de gelo precisam de alguém?

Ela virou o rosto. Como ficou de perfil, Draco pôde ver seus lábios tremerem, apertando-se numa linha fina.

—Eu poderia dizer que Astoria não significou nada para mim, porque é isso o que os maridos dizem a suas esposas. Mas, neste caso, seria uma mentira.

— Como se você se importasse em mentir para mim.

— Não posso dizer que não significou nada, mas também não foi amor, nem nada parecido. Éramos duas pessoas solitárias que se gostavam e se achavam carentes de calor humano.

— Astoria Greengrass estava apaixonada por você.

— Tolice.

— Não, não é tolice. Ela o amava. Todos sabiam disso, menos você.

A jovem tentou se afastar, mas o loiro não permitiu.

— Não era amor, Hermione. Apenas um jeito de fugir da solidão, só isso.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não o encarou. O loiro se aproximou mais, tocou-lhe a face e viu lágrimas em seus olhos.

— Meu Deus! — afastando-se, encostou-se na vidraça, odiando-a pelos nove anos de distância, odiando a si mesmo por ter dado motivos para que Hermione a impusesse. — Diga o que quer que eu faça, o que quer de mim?

— Nada. Você é quem quer, e é algo que não posso lhe dar. Acabou Draco, não pode ter-me de volta. Algumas coisas não têm conserto. — com isso, virou-se para deixar o aposento.

— Quantas vezes tenho de dizer que não posso fazer nada a respeito do passado?

—Pode sim. Aprenda com ele, como eu fiz. Aprendi a nunca mais confiar em você.

Não tentou detê-la. Ficou ali, parado, fitando a camisola cor-de-rosa sobre a cama, e o riso daquela manhã ecoou em seus ouvidos. Decoraria toda uma casa com papel de parede rosa, se isso a fizesse sorrir. Mas de nada adiantaria.

Deu as costas para o leito e olhou pela janela, lutando contra a vontade de quebrar os vidros com a testa.

—Droga, droga! — repetia, lamentando as palavras duras e cruéis que proferira minutos atrás.

Passara por aquilo outras vezes. Hermione ficava fria e distante; ele, com raiva, e ambos sofriam. Ela não conseguia perdoar, e Draco ia embora. Na rua, sempre encontrava alguma mulher interessante que não o julgava, não o desprezava, nem o fazia sofrer. Talvez a esposa tivesse razão. Havia certas coisas que eram irreparáveis. Nada que dissesse, fizesse ou tentasse fazer seria suficiente. Não para Hermione.

*.*.*.*.*

O duque e a duquesa de Tremore chegavam ao lar. Tinham levado seu bebê, James, para passear, e era Harry quem empurrava o carrinho. Quando o casal se sentou no banco do jardim, Ginevra colocou a criança em seus joelhos, e o duque a abraçou.

Formavam um casal feliz, rindo e conversando, enquanto o bebê tomava sol. Eram uma família.

Nesse momento, Hermione foi se juntar a eles. Segurava o chapéu, e seus cabelos maravilhosos brilhavam, refletindo a intensa luminosidade. Pegou James do colo da mãe e o ergueu no ar, para rodopiar e rir com ele. Algo tão duro e dolorido como uma pancada atingiu o peito de Draco.

Tentou desviar o olhar, mas não foi capaz. Apertou as mãos contra a vidraça e ficou ali, vendo sua esposa abraçar um bebê que não era seu filho. Jamais antes se sentira tão miserável, tão carente, nem com tanta raiva.

— Meu Deus, como ele está crescendo! — Hermione desceu o bebê e o aninhou em seus braços. — Não consigo segurá-lo assim no alto por muito tempo.

— James adora quando você brinca assim. — Ginevra fez menção de pegar o filho, mas ela se virou, mantendo a criança fora do alcance da mãe.

— Deixe-me ficar com ele mais um pouco, Ginny. Não o vi o dia todo.

— Acontece que está na hora do soninho da tarde.

— Só mais um minuto... — e apertou o bebê contra si. — Quero aproveitar, pois logo ele estará andando e não irá mais querer ficar assim, em meus braços.

— Está muito perto disso, de fato. — Harry sorriu.

— Quando ele estava em meu escritório esta manhã, agarrou-se na beirada do sofá e saiu andando. Toda vez que caía, tornava a se levantar e a tentar de novo. Sujeito teimoso esse meu filho!

— Não me surpreende. — a jovem meneou a cabeça. — Ele...

O ruído das rodas de uma carruagem sobre as pedras a interrompeu. Os três se viraram para ver quem era. Draco deixava a mansão em seu coche, sem ao menos fitá-los.

— O que há de errado com ele? — Ginevra quis saber.

— Indigestão? — sugeriu Harry, esperançoso.

—Por favor, querido, que coisa mais indelicada! — repreendeu-o a duquesa, segurando o riso.

— Suspeito que eu seja a causa de tamanho mau humor. — Hermione ficou a observar a carruagem desaparecer na curva da estrada, imaginando se, por acaso, o loiro iria atrás de outra para se consolar. Se encontrasse alguma jovem interessante, pelo menos a deixaria em paz por algum tempo.

* * *

><p><strong>1-<strong> Oi, alguém conhecesse isso de algum lugar?rsrsrs

Acho tão legal esse termo que não resisti em colocá-lo, não briguem comigo, vamos dizer que foi uma pequena homenagem a uma autora que escreve Dramiones fantásticas. ^^

Quem acertar quem é, ganha um doce!


	12. Capítulo XI

**Ip S:** Flor, tem muita água pra rolar ainda... Hermione ainda está fragilizada com tudo, não é fácil pra ela esquecer e Draco tem que lidar com isso e descobrir um jeito de corrigir os erros, se é que isso é possível... O que você acha?

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>— <em>Suspeito que eu seja a causa de tamanho mau humor. — Hermione ficou a observar a carruagem desaparecer na curva da estrada, imaginando se, por acaso, o loiro iria atrás de outra para se consolar. Se encontrasse alguma jovem interessante, pelo menos a deixaria em paz por algum tempo.<em>

...

— Vocês discutiram?

A viscondessa voltou-se para sua cunhada.

— Não é o que sempre fazemos? — Harry soltou um suspiro e ficou de pé.

— Se vocês duas vão falar sobre Malfoy, peço licença para me retirar.

— Não vamos fazer isso. Meu marido é a última coisa deste mundo que desejo discutir. Fique, querido.

— Não, não. Na verdade, preciso ir. Tenho um encontro com Finch-Fletchley no Três Vassouras para discutir alguns assuntos, e devo estar de volta a tempo de levá-las à casa dos Chang, à noite.

— Eu não irei. Não suporto lady Cho. Vou alegar enxaqueca e ficar aqui.

— Tenho mais motivos para não gostar de Cho do que você, Mione. — a ruiva riu. — Harry quase se casou com ela antes de me conhecer.

— Estremeço só de pensar nisso.

— Ora, nenhuma de vocês tem motivos para não gostar de lady Cho. Afinal, não me casei com ela — ponderou Harry.

— Meu caro irmão, nem esse fato abençoado é suficiente para fazer-me apreciá-la. Ginny, acho que nós duas deveríamos ficar em casa, jogar bridge e tomar algumas garrafas de vinho.

— E deixar o campo aberto para ela flertar com meu belo marido? Nunca!

— Isso não vai acontecer. — o moreno deu um beijo na testa da esposa — Voltarei às sete para apanhá-la. — e se foi, deixando-as a sós.

— Vai mesmo me deixar sozinha com lady Cho e ficar aqui?

— Sim, Ginny. Pretendo passar uma noite tranqüila. — Hermione beijou a cabecinha do sobrinho — Jas me fará companhia. Melhor conversar com ele do que com lady Cho.

A ruiva gargalhou.

— Quando diz coisas assim, chego a sentir pena dela. Fico feliz que goste de mim. — algo acima dos ombros de viscondessa chamou sua atenção. — Querida, lá se vai seu chapéu!

A jovem pôde vê-lo ser arrastado pelo vento. Devolveu James para a mãe e correu atrás para pegá-lo.

Teve de andar por alguns metros, e conseguiu alcançá-lo no momento em que uma ventania ainda mais forte o levasse para mais longe. Ofegante, retornou para perto da cunhada.

— É melhor colocá-lo. — Ginevra aconselhou, enquanto dava tapinhas nas costas do pequeno.

— Não gosto. — e preferiu amarrá-lo bem forte no pulso. — Com esse vento, teria de usar o prendedor, o que me daria dor de cabeça.

— Odeia usar chapéus, não é? Nunca os mantém no lugar. Veja, uma das flores está quebrada. — passou o bebê para o outro braço para tocar a aba. — Não acredito que possa ser consertada.

Hermione olhou para as flores de seda que enfeitavam seu chapéu. Violetas. Escolhera-as também para seu buquê de casamento. Num estalo as lembranças brincavam em sua cabeça... A maneira em que o loiro pegava seu chapéu e o jogava no ar rindo, os passeios de cavalo na colina, a forma como lhe beijava o pescoço, os beijos roubados sempre que se encontravam num canto isolado e o cálido desejo em seus olhos e os danos que podia lhe fazer...

— Há certas coisas que não podem ser consertadas. — Suspirou.

— Talvez possamos ir às compras amanhã e você escolherá um novo. Pretendo ir à Bell's. Que tal me acompanhar?

Os dedos da viscondessa se crisparam..

— A casa de tecidos?

— Sim. Ouvi dizer que acabaram de receber veludos maravilhosos. Gostaria de dar uma olhada.

A imagem da bela mulher de cabelos loiros debruçada sobre as peças de tecido voltou à memória dela.

— Eles não são tão bonitos.

— Então já os viu?

— Sim. Eu e Malfoy estivemos lá, esta tarde. — fez uma pausa. — Lady Greengrass também foi. Por isso que ele e eu discutimos. Os dois foram amantes há quatro anos.

— Bem... Draco não tem amantes agora, querida. Rompeu com Pansy Parkinson, e sabe-se que ela foi embora para a França.

— Não importa Ginny. Ele acabará arranjando outra. É o que sempre faz. Então, terei de vê-la e ouvir os comentários, como aconteceu com todas as demais. Sei que não deveria me importar em ver lady Greengrass na loja hoje, mas doeu. O jeito como aquela oferecida olhou para Draco! Foi apaixonada por meu marido, não tenho dúvida. Claro que já faz parte do passado, mas, mesmo assim, ainda magoa. Dói cada vez, com cada mulher. E ele espera que eu retome nossa vida conjugal como se nada disso tivesse acontecido!

Ginevra ficou em silêncio por longo tempo. Quando tornou a falar com Hermione, fez-lhe uma pergunta totalmente inesperada.

— Seria assim tão terrível voltar a viver com seu marido? — a jovem sustentou o olhar da cunhada.

— Depois de tudo o que Draco me fez, como pode me perguntar isso?

— Sei tudo sobre lady Greengrass e Pansy Parkinson e todas as demais, mas não seria possível que superasse isso, Mione? Vocês não poderiam começar de novo, do ponto de partida?

— Não se pode recomeçar com um homem que é um mentiroso, um interesseiro. Não confio mais nele.

— Construir a confiança demora, e isso é algo que vocês não desenvolveram, apesar de estarem casados há nove anos. Talvez necessitem de uma oportunidade para construir uma base sólida e se conhecerem melhor.

Hermione, mantendo-se na defensiva, arrancou a flor quebrada do buquê e a atirou longe.

— Malfoy e eu nunca tivemos uma convivência amigável. Nem quando estávamos recém-casados e eu ainda via a luz das estrelas em seus olhos. Brigávamos sem cessar.

"_Quando não estávamos fazendo amor..."_

A viscondessa torceu a borda do chapéu e arrancou outras florezinhas, pensando nos dias que ela e o marido compartilharam, as brigas acaloradas e depois as apaixonadas reconciliações. Não queria mais brigar com Draco, mas também não pretendia se reconciliar com ele. E, sem dúvida, não queria mais falar dele.

A ruiva, entretanto, parecia não ter esgotado o tema.

— Vocês estão mais maduros, agora. Não há uma maneira de aprenderem a conviver?

— E um casamento é só isso? Aprender a conviver?

Os olhos castanhos claros de Ginevra cintilaram.

— Não estou querendo defender ninguém Mione, mas acredite ou não, é assim na maioria das vezes. Não é nada romântico, concordo, mas é a realidade.

Viver com o loiro não só parecia nada romântico, mas impossível.

— Você está casada e feliz, Ginny. Por isso não compreende.

— Compreendo seu orgulho e sei que tem motivos de sobra para não confiar nele, não te censuro por isso. Mas os homens também têm orgulho, e muito. Malfoy mais que a maioria, suponho. E decerto não iria abrir o coração para você se...

— Coração? Draco não tem coração!

— Engana-se. Seu marido esconde muito bem, mas, de fato, creio que Malfoy seja como eu.

— Ora, não diga tolices!

— É sério Mione. Você é muito diferente de mim. Apega-se com facilidade às pessoas e confia nelas sem reservas. Até que lhe dêem motivos para deixar de confiar... Querida, desculpe-me por dizer, mas você se torna mais fria que o inverno da Escócia.

Aquilo a magoou. O loiro havia feito a mesma descrição.

— Quer dizer que sou incapaz de perdoar, que sou uma espécie de rainha de gelo?

— Suas paixões são intensas e duradouras, minha querida. Você vê tudo em termos exatos. Branco ou preto. Certo ou errado. Amigo ou inimigo. Nem todos são assim, Eu não sou. E creio que o visconde também não é. Somos mais moderados, mas tão orgulhosos quanto você. Só que nos expressamos de maneira diferente. Em geral disfarçando nossos sentimentos.

— Não acredito que esteja se comparando a Draco. Você não é como ele. Nunca mente, e seria incapaz de brincar com a sensibilidade de quem quer que seja. Não seria infiel com aqueles que a amam. Não fugiria das situações difíceis. Se estivesse errada e magoasse a outra pessoa, reconheceria seu erro e pediria perdão. Conheço Malfoy muito bem. Portanto, você não sabe do que está falando.

Ginevra colocou a mão no ombro da cunhada.

— Você o amou um dia. Tenho certeza disso.

A castanha fez uma careta, sentia uma dor aguda no peito.

— Isso não é novidade para ninguém. E sofro ainda mais por fazer papel de tola diante dos outros.

— Concordo, mas não deve ser fácil para um homem ser desprezado pela mulher que amou e que o amava tanto. Tê-lo mandado embora de sua cama... O lado físico é muito importante para os homens, bem mais do que é para nós. Acho que sabe disso, querida.

Hermione arregalou os olhos.

— Está do lado de Draco, Ginny?

— Não. Estou procurando entender o lado de seu marido, isso sim.

Saber que sua melhor amiga tomava a defesa de Malfoy era demais para ela.

— Draco Malfoy é um caçador de fortunas, um interesseiro. Mentiu para mim e me abandonou. Depois teve uma amante após outra. E a sociedade diz que eu sou a culpada!

— Todos têm consciência de que a responsabilidade não é toda sua. Eu ouço os comentários. Há gente que condena Draco por não ter arrastado você para a cama e exigido um herdeiro há anos. Existe os que duvidam da masculinidade de seu marido, e convenhamos, isso é muito duro de suportar. Malfoy parece não dar a mínima para a opinião geral, mas eu creio que ele esconde o que lhe vai no íntimo.

Hermione esfregou a nuca, irritada, lembrando-se da cena no museu.

—Não sei como alguém poderia questionar a masculinidade dele. Com tantas mulheres que já teve, não tem de provar mais nada.

— É assim tão difícil imaginar por que Malfoy recorreu a tantas amantes?

"_Astoria e eu consolamos um ao outro. Creia, nós dois precisávamos disso."_

— Você está sendo cruel, Ginny. Está afirmando que sou culpada.

— Não. Só estou tentando imaginar o que ele enfrentou durante esses nove anos. Não o conheço muito bem, e posso estar totalmente enganada quanto ao caráter dele. Harry diria isso, pois, para ele, Draco deveria ser enforcado, arrastado em praça pública e esquartejado por ter magoado sua irmãzinha.

— Harry o odeia porque sabe julgar muito bem o caráter das pessoas. Melhor do que eu, sem dúvida.

— Tem certeza? — Ginevra sorriu. — Foi você quem olhou para uma moça pobre e sem família e achou que eu seria melhor esposa para seu irmão que lady Cho Chang. Pelo que me recordo, Harry nem sabia de minha existência.

— Demorou um pouco para eu convencê-lo. Mas estava certa a seu respeito, e não me arrependo.

— Se isso é verdade, então devo dizer que você é ainda melhor do que pensa para julgar o caráter alheio. Apaixonou-se por Draco e, mesmo sendo muito jovem, não creio que fosse uma tola. Ele devia ter algumas qualidades, e você as pressentiu. Caso contrário, não o teria amado.

— Quando me apaixonei, não sabia nada sobre ele. Mas não importa. Não o amo mais. O amor acabou, e quando isso acontece, não há como recuperá-lo.

— Engano seu. Apaixonei-me por Harry duas vezes.

— Querida, chega, sim? Não quero me apaixonar de novo. Não por Malfoy. Eu lhe asseguro.

O bebê acordou e começou a chorar. E Hermione sentiu o estúpido desejo de fazer o mesmo.

— É inútil falarmos de amor — sussurrou.

— E quanto a filhos, Mione? Não gostaria de tê-los? — aquela questão penetrou seu coração como se fosse uma faca. Havia tempos desistira de ser mãe, e já estava acostumada àquela idéia.

— A sociedade toda me condena por não ter tido uma criança. Vai fazer o mesmo? — sua voz falhou.

— Não se trata de condenar, meu bem. Só perguntei se deseja ser mãe.

— Evidente que sim! Sempre quis, sempre soube o que queria da vida. Costumava sonhar com um marido que me amasse. Eu o amaria também e teríamos muitos filhos. Quando me casei com Draco, achei que meu sonho tinha se tornado realidade. — soluçou, e seus olhos umedeceram — Isso quando eu ainda era uma garota romântica e idiota.

— Não há nada de idiota em querer ter um marido e filhos para amar. Você já tem um marido. Ele também quer filhos. Já parou para pensar que essa pode ser a segunda chance para que realize seu sonho?

— Com Malfoy? Não, Ginny. Mesmo se eu voltasse a desenvolver algum tipo de afeição por ele, o que é pouco provável, que diferença faria? Draco não me ama, nunca me amou e nunca me amará. E eu não o quero mais. Só isso.

— Se prefere assim...

— Prefiro. Ainda que o amor não tivesse nada a ver com isso, que o casamento fosse um simples conviver, Malfoy e eu não temos chance. E chega dessa história.

Graças aos céus sua cunhada parar com o assunto, mas em sua mente Hermione não conseguia parar de pensar. Malfoy e ela nunca seriam capazes de ficar juntos. Se ele permitisse acreditar em seu sorriso e em seus cálidos olhos, voltaria a se decepcionar. Se ela permitir que o loiro voltasse para sua cama, correria o risco de voltar a se apaixonar e possivelmente ferir seu coração roto.

Olhando para seu chapéu concluiu que os votos de casamento nada significavam para ele. Draco a desejava, era fato, mas também sabia que amor e desejo não são a mesma coisa. Seu marido desejou muitas mulheres e ela era somente mais uma.

Arrancou mais uma flor de seu chapéu e abriu a mão, o pequeno enfeite se foi junto com a brisa... Quando o desejo de um homem não é acompanhado de amor, é como o vento, precisa de sustância, é impossível de sustentar...


	13. Capítulo XII

**Kizy:** Pois é... até onde se pode ir por causa do orgulho? É uma situação delicada, será que Draco vai conseguir ultrapassar esse muro que ela ergueu? Vamos ver...

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>O som de espadas chocando-se e as imprecações dos homens enchiam o Angleo's, clube de esgrima freqüentado por todos os cavalheiros da alta sociedade londrina.<p>

Blaise Zabini já estava lá quando Draco chegou. Costumavam treinar juntos todos os dias, mas ultimamente o loiro se mantivera muito ocupado tentando reconquistar sua esposa.

Uma semana inteira se passou desde que haviam encontrado com lady Greengrass, na Bell's. Tentou falar com Hermione diversas vezes, mas ela se recusou a vê-lo. Naquele dia expiravam as três semanas do acordo mas, quando ele foi buscá-la, os baús não tinham sido arrumados. Na verdade, ela nem sequer o recebera.

A menos que quisesse usar os meios legais, ele e Hermione se encontravam num impasse. Draco não sabia o que fazer. Sentia-se como uma caldeira pronta para explodir. Por isso, pediu a Zabini que o encontrasse no Angleo's para que pudesse extravasar um pouco da tensão no treinamento.

— Pede-me para encontrá-lo aqui e chega atrasado!

O loiro não disse ao amigo que se atrasara porque estava preocupado, frustrado e, pior de tudo, sem esperanças. Ficou ali, parado, observando o amigo tirar o casaco e a gravata, que entregou ao funcionário, perto da porta. O empregado saiu, e Draco escolheu sua espada favorita.

— É melhor tomar cuidado comigo, hoje, Blas. Estou de péssimo humor e pretendo descontar em você. — brandiu a espada no ar. — Mulheres parecem ter parte com o demônio.

— Problemas conjugais? — Zabini indagou, com simpatia.

— Você não sabe nem da metade.

Os dois ficaram de frente um para o outro, deram um passo na posição _en guarde_, cruzaram as lâminas e deram início ao treino.

— A cidade toda comenta que lorde e lady Malfoy estão se reconciliando. Ou será que não estão?

— Reconciliando? — Draco deu um salto para a frente e golpeou duas vezes com tamanha força que seu oponente teve de recuar vários passos para suportar os golpes — São necessárias duas pessoas para uma reconciliação.

Uma vez mais, Zabini conseguiu se esquivar, estavam numa luta equilibrada e logo foi a vez de Draco se esquivar.

— Vocês foram vistos juntos no Covent Garden. Piqueniques e passeios de carruagem... — começou a rir enquanto andava em círculos analisando o próximo passo. — Beijou sua esposa no Hyde Park, levou-a ao museu, compraram cortinas novas, juntos. Isso soa como reconciliação, para mim.

— Digamos que foi mais uma trégua no meio de uma guerra sem-fim. Belo concerto, brilhante sinfonia — disse, tentando desviar do assunto — Seu melhor trabalho, com toda certeza.

— Obrigado. — Zabini atacava, o loiro defendia, e as espadas se chocavam no ar com o som característico. — Ouvi dizer que lady Greengrass também foi às compras na semana passada. Essa foi a razão de a trégua ter acabado?

Ele deveria saber que Blaise não ia parar. O amigo gosta de passar sal em suas feridas.

— Será que meu casamento é seu tema favorito agora? — andava em círculos, esperando pelo próximo movimento do adversário.

— Não. — Zabini tornou a sorrir. — Não conseguiu amansá-la, nem trazê-la de volta com um beijo ou dois, não é?

Draco não aceitou a provocação.

— Pelo visto, não.

— Ela o mandou para o inferno, não foi? — o músico sabia o suficiente sobre as mulheres para não esperar pela resposta. — Quando você descobriu que precisava de um herdeiro e se aproximou, o que achou que Hermione faria? Que entenderia sua posição e cumpriria seu dever? Ou então que voltaria correndo para sua cama, só porque você tem fama de ser um excelente amante?

— Não me aborreça, Blas!

Ele desatou a rir, mas o visconde continuava sério.

— Não tenho uma esposa — dizia atacando o amigo — Durante nove malditos anos.

— Bem, nesse caso, quem é aquela linda dama que anda por aí se apresentando como lady Malfoy? — Zabini empurrou com o punho, forçando as lâminas em arco em direção ao teto, e trocou de posição com o loiro, para atacar.

Prevendo o movimento, Draco se afastou e evitou o golpe. Retornou para a frente de seu oponente e, quando ele se virou, colocou a ponta da espada em seu peito.

— Ponto! — E retrocedeu alguns passos retornando à posição inicial.

— Sabe do que estou falando. — o músico acompanhou o amigo ao centro do salão. — Olhos lindos, boca pequena... Lembro-me de ver você se casando com uma mocinha assim há alguns anos.

— Duas pessoas vivendo em casas diferentes e dormindo em camas separadas não é um casamento. — atacou ferozmente, conseguindo derrubar o florete do amigo — É uma piada — esperou Zabini recuperar a arma e atacou mais uma vez — Uma piada desde o começo e todo o mundo sabe.

Aço contra aço, a luta prosseguia. Um atacava, o outro defendia, pois os dois tinham a mesma destreza.

O moreno o olhou nos olhos.

— Uma piada, meu amigo? Mas não o vejo rindo. Por que será?

Draco não respondeu. Ameaçou com a esquerda e atacou com a direita, mas seu adversário não se deixou enganar. Blaise desviou, e a lâmina atingiu a parede. Antes que pudesse se recuperar, o músico o atingiu no quadril.

— Ponto! — gritou comemorando. — Não está se concentrando, camarada.

— Acha mesmo? Ainda assim consegui marcar um ponto agora há pouco.

Os dois voltaram à posição _en guarde_, tocaram as espadas e reiniciaram. Continuaram em silêncio por vários minutos, durante os quais só se ouvia o ruído de lâminas se chocando. Não demorou muito para Zabini tornar a falar.

— Tenho uma sugestão que poderá ajudá-lo a alcançar a paz com sua esposa.

— Blaise, está casado há apenas sete meses. — secou o suor da testa com a mão livre e disse rindo, achando-se no direito de atormenta-lo um pouco — Espere mais alguns anos e depois venha me dar conselhos.

— Falo sério, meu amigo. Pelo menos me ouça. Sei que não vai gostar do que tenho a lhe dizer, mas pode ser útil.

O loiro sentiu sinceridade na voz do amigo, e concordou em escutá-lo.

— Qual a sugestão?

— Diga a Hermione que gostaria que fossem amigos.

— Que absurdo! Achei que estivesse falando sério, mas isso é uma bobagem sem precedentes. Hermione e eu? Amigos? Que ideia!

— Draco, estou falando sério, torne-se amigo de sua esposa.

— Meu caro, onde você tem vivido todos estes anos? — soltou uma risada sarcástica — Hermione me odeia! Logo, está louco se acha mesmo que poderemos ser amigos. Em nove anos fomos muitas coisas, mas nunca amigos.

— Mais um motivo para tentar, já que não tem nada a perder. Funcionou comigo, Luna e eu éramos amigos antes de nos casar.

— Ela era sua amante.

— Só depois que se tornou minha amiga.

— Eu o conheço, Blas. Isso só pode ter sido idéia de Luna.

— E foi mesmo. Admito que detestei a sugestão, no início, mas foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter nos acontecido.

— Vocês estavam namorando, e nós já somos casados. Duas situações bem diferentes, como veem — fez um gesto impaciente com o florete — Ao combate Zabini.

— Porque é diferente? Somos casados agora, e não vejo diferença. Luna e eu ainda somos amigos.

— Só que não vivem brigando como cão e gato. E ela não o despreza. — Irritado, Draco abaixou a espada. — Vamos lutar ou conversar?

— Hermione pode voltar a se apaixonar por você. É isso o que teme? — olhou-o bem dentro dos olhos. — Ou tem medo de se apaixonar por sua esposa?

Aquelas palavras tiveram o dom de despertar algo dentro dele.

— Amor, amor, amor! — gritou deixando sair, enfim, suas emoções — Estou ficando doente de tanto ouvir falar disso!

O loiro atacou com vigor, usando toda a habilidade para levar o amigo até a parede.

Pensou em quantas vezes a esposa atirara o amor que sentia em seu rosto, quantas vezes se referira à sua ligação com Astoria Greengrass como sendo amor. De súbito, sentiu-se selvagem e ressentido com o musico.

Assim, continuou atacando até que encontrou um ponto vulnerável e atingiu-lhe o abdome.

— Ponto.

Blaise o encarou, estranhando a violência.

— Acho que atingi um nervo exposto.

Respirando forte, Draco deu um passo para trás e baixou a arma, virando-se de costas.

— Amor. As pessoas sempre usam essa palavra, sobretudo as mulheres, e o que significa? Quando as pessoas usam o termo, podem estar sendo enfáticas, idealistas ou fingidas. Ou tudo isso junto. Isso é amor?

— Se não descobriu a resposta até agora, não serei eu a ensinar-lhe. — Zabini seguiu-o até o centro do salão — Eu sei que o encontrei.

— Mesmo? Como sabe que é amor? E quando o encontrou, como soube que era verdadeiro? Um cupido disparou a flecha e os anjos cantaram? Foi isso?

— Com que desdém você fala de amor! Não tinha notado como é cínico a esse respeito, Malfoy. É mais descrente no amor do que eu fui, se é que isso é possível.

— Não se trata de cinismo, nem de descrença. Eu apenas... não sei o que é o amor!

Aquela revelação o assustou. Olhava para seu amigo, mas era como se ele não estivesse lá. A única imagem que via em sua mente era a de sua mulher segurando um bebê, jogando-o para o ar e rindo. A mesma imagem que o atormentou feito um fantasma nos últimos dias e que lhe remetia um sentimento estranho e vazio. O mesmo vazio que sempre deixou de lado, o encobrindo, mas que nunca deixou de estar ali, pelo menos desde que o tinha conhecido.

— Draco? O que houve?

— O quê? — piscou, retornando ao presente.

— Está aí parado, fitando o vazio. Não se sente bem?

— Talvez não; não sei... Creio que seja melhor pararmos por hoje...

"_Em realidade, o que é esse amor?"_

Essa questão ainda o atordoava quando os dois amigos depositaram as espadas, retiraram os casacos e saíram do clube.

A linda tarde de maio dera lugar a uma fria noite de primavera. Enquanto esperavam na calçada por suas carruagens, o músico tornou a falar, mas agora sem nenhum traço de ironia.

— Draco, pense no que eu lhe disse. Sugira a Hermione que vocês se tornem amigos.

— Tenho certeza de que ela jamais concordará. É provável até que ria de mim.

— Pelo menos, tente.

O loiro olhou para seu amigo, começando a compreender o que ele queria dizer.

— Se um homem e uma mulher se dão bem fora da cama, isso poderá levá-los a se dar bem na cama. É no que acredita?

— Vai depender do quanto você se esforçará para ser um bom amigo.

Apesar de seu péssimo estado de espírito, ele conseguiu dar uma bela risada e agradeceu ao amigo, quando a carruagem dele se aproximou.

— Realmente sois um demônio, sabia?

Zabini ainda teve tempo de dizer ao subir em sua condução.

— Claro! Posso estar casado, mas ainda tenho uma reputação a zelar.

O veículo do musico partiu e Draco ficou ali, parado, vendo-o se afastar.

*.*.*.*.*

Recostado nas almofadas de sua carruagem, Zabini sorria, satisfeito consigo mesmo. Sabia muito bem o que seu amigo sentia. Estava tão desesperado que era bem capaz de tentar se tornar amigo de Hermione.

Pobre camarada! Ser amigo de uma mulher que se deseja é o próprio inferno na face da Terra. Mas muitas vezes é necessário que passemos pelo inferno para chegarmos ao Paraíso. No fim, Malfoy poderia ganhar o filho que desejava e — o mais importante — ter de volta a esposa amorosa que um dia tivera. E ele sabia que o valor disso era incalculável.

Zabini gostava de Draco e sentia um grande afeto por Hermione e queria muito que conseguissem um casamento feliz. Esse pensamento o fez sorrir.

— Blaise Zabini bancando o Cupido. Quem diria? — e mal podia esperar para chegar em casa e contar a esposa.

*.*.*.*.*

No caminho de volta para casa, Draco dispensou a carruagem e preferiu caminhar.

Não pensava em amizade, mas em amor. O que era aquilo, afinal de contas? Poetas escreviam sobre ele, Blaise escrevia sinfonias em seu tributo, as pessoas estavam sempre se apaixonando, falando ou sofrendo por amor, mas o que era isso de fato?

De todos os homens do mundo, o músico seria o último que o loiro acharia que um dia iria se casar. Entretanto, ele se casara com sua amante. Draco não podia entender o que fizera com que um dos melhores partidos da Inglaterra se apaixonasse por Luna. Sem dúvida era uma bela mulher, mas Blaise era louco por ela e a amava com uma intensidade assustadora.

Havia vários tipos de amor, supunha. Voltou seus pensamentos para sua irmã Eladora e muitas lembranças de sua infância vieram a tona. Lembranças de seus abraços e sorrisos e o vazio terrível deixado quando ela morreu. Ele amava sua irmã e sabia perfeitamente o quanto.

Pensou em Regulus e Ariadna, amigos por quem sempre se preocupou e que sempre se preocuparam com ele, amigos cuja feição e confiança foram além de qualquer dúvida. Doeu pensar no primo, a ferida ainda estava aberta e só doeu porque o amava como um irmão, havia amado também Adna com um carinho e respeito sentido por poucas pessoas, mas havia realmente estado apaixonado por ela? Pensou no que ela lhe disse no funeral e chegou na resposta... Não. Não havia se apaixonado por ela.

Quando ela se casou com seu primo ao invés dele, o loiro passou dias se embebedando e vagando a esmo, e conseguiu acabar com isso. Se fosse realmente amor, um amor verdadeiro, teria ele se recuperado tão facilmente assim? Certamente que não...

Perdido em devaneios, mal notou que tomava o caminho errado. Deveria ter virado à direita na Brook Street, mas virou à esquerda, e foi parar bem em frente aos imponentes portões de ferro que cercavam o parque de Godric's Hollow.

Será que já não bastava daquele lugar? Se tivesse juízo, sairia logo dali e iria procurar uma mulher que o recebesse em seu leito. Porém, em vez de afastar-se, aventurou-se para dentro do parque e parou aos portões. Segurou com força as barras de ferro e olhou para dentro, vendo o banco de ferro em que sua esposa estivera brincando com o sobrinho, uma semana atrás.

Seus próprios pais nunca amaram um ao outro. Por ironia, seu casamento estava se tornando a mesma relação sem afeição que recordava de sua infância.

Começou a cair uma chuva leve, mas que molhava seu casaco e sua camisa. O ar estava muito frio, e Draco decidiu que era inútil continuar ali. Deveria voltar antes que o tempo piorasse.

Porém, não se afastou. Olhou para cima, para uma luz acesa na sala de estar de Potter. Um brilho de cabelos acastanhados passou por ela. Hermione...

O loiro recordou a mocinha que conhecera nove anos antes, apaixonada, vulnerável, que o adorava e dizia que o amava. Não conseguia entender como alguém podia se apaixonar em uma noite, depois de algumas danças e de um pouco de conversa. Isso não poderia ser amor. Não de verdade.

Soube, desde o começo, que tinha poder sobre ela, mas até aquele dia não compreendia por quê.

Contra a vontade do irmão, compreendendo que Draco era irresponsável, inconstante e que estava falido, mesmo assim, Hermione se decidira a casar-se com ele, porque o amava. Pensou em Regulus ajoelhado no barro, ameaçando em tirar a vida se Adna não se casasse com ele e tudo porque a amava.

Ele passou os dedos pelos cabelos e tirou a água do rosto. Qual o poder do amor, que fazia as pessoas perderem o juízo?

Permaneceu lá por longo tempo, no meio da chuva e do frio, procurando, nas janelas de Potter, uma resposta para suas dúvidas.


	14. Capítulo XIII

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Hermione se recolheu cedo. Harry e Ginevra tinham saído pouco antes para o jantar na casa dos Chang, mas ela preferiu ficar, já que estava com dor de cabeça. Tomou um banho quente, uma xícara de chá, vestiu a camisola e foi para a cama às nove horas.<p>

Apesar do chá, foi muito difícil adormecer. Acostumada a longas recepções noturnas, não conseguia pegar no sono. Depois de uma hora rolando na cama, desistiu e desceu à procura de Dobby. Avisou ao mordomo que estaria na biblioteca e pediu outra xícara de chá.

Foi para a biblioteca, acompanhada de um empregado, que acendeu a lareira e saiu em seguida. A jovem apanhou um livro qualquer, pensando em ler até que o sono viesse. Porém, não teve chance. O vapor do chá nem sequer esfriara, e ela estava apenas na página dois do romance escolhido, quando uma voz a interrompeu.

— Olá, Hermione.

Assustada, ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Draco, à soleira. Fechou o livro e ficou de pé.

— O que faz aqui?

— Procuro uma maneira de me aquecer e me secar. — ficou encostado no batente, e ela pôde perceber que ele estava todo desarrumado.

As roupas ainda eram as mesmas que ele usara pela manhã, e dessa vez molhadas da chuva. Os cabelos escorriam água no colarinho, e a camisa ficara encharcada. Nem a barba estava feita e isso era algo que não via há anos, pelo menos, desde os dias em que dormiam juntos e ela acordava todas as manhãs, sentindo a barba roçar em seu ombro.

Hermione passara a semana toda evitando o marido, e agora ele a pegava desprevenida. Devia mandá-lo embora, sem dúvida, mas, em vez disso, lembrou-se da maldita barba e dos beijos pela manhã.

Draco podia ter vindo para se aquecer, mas era ela quem estava sentindo calor, e isso não tinha nada a ver com a lareira. Tirou uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto, mexeu os pés descalços na suavidade do tapete e teve consciência de que usava muito pouca roupa.

— Dobby devia tê-lo anunciado.

— Não fique brava com seu mordomo. Ele é um excelente serviçal, e tentou me dizer que você não estava em casa. Mas eu sabia que era mentira. E, como Potter saiu, ignorei o mordomo e aqui estou. Muito rude de minha parte, não é?

— Como sabia de tudo isso?

— Estou lá fora há mais de duas horas. Vi você na sala quando começou a escurecer e as empregadas vieram fechar as cortinas.

— Duas horas! — ela o encarou, surpresa. — Com esse frio e essa chuva. Para quê?

— Não consegue adivinhar? — afastou-se da porta e entrou na biblioteca, mas manteve distância. — Estava criando coragem para entrar e pedir a você para recomeçarmos.

Ele queria recomeçar. Hermione compreendia o que aquilo significava. Ele parecia sincero, mas e daí? Antes que pudesse falar, o loiro continuou.

— Quando discutimos você disse que não confia mais em mim, e tem motivos para isso. Mas eu... — respirou fundo, fazendo o ar sair de forma lenta para dar tempo de pensar nas próximas palavras — Mas eu só precisava vê-la.

—-Foi para me dizer tal coisa que veio aqui?

— Sim. — sorriu levemente — Muito pouco para quem passou duas horas na chuva, não?

O calor começou a se espalhar pelo corpo, e a jovem tentou se lembrar de que eram apenas palavras. Ele era capas de dizer qualquer coisa e transforma-la numa verdade divina e por isso acreditou um dia. No entanto, queria acreditar... Realmente queria fazê-lo.

Os segundos passavam lentamente, o relógio bateu dez e meia. Ele teve um calafrio.

— Vou embora — deu meia volta — Vejo que pretende ir dormir cedo.

— Não precisa ir.

O que dizia? Será que perdera o juízo? Mas as palavras foram proferidas sem conseguir segurá-las, e não havia como retirá-las. Assim, procurou, então qualificá-las.

— Quero dizer... Você está congelando e deve se aquecer primeiro. Poderá se resfriar se não o fizer, e isso não é nada bom.

O loiro fez outra meia volta e a olhou.

— Quer que eu fique Hermione?

Ela olhava o chão, consciente do que estava fazendo.

"_Que Deus me ajude"_

— Sim, Draco. — e logo emendou. — Só um pouco.

O sorriso do visconde foi indescritível. Ela se sentou no sofá.

— Acho que devemos discutir algumas coisas. — ele ficou sério e forçou um suspiro.

— Meu Deus! Duas horas de penúria, e agora quer discutir comigo! Que o Senhor tenha piedade de mim! — fitou o teto, dando mais um suspiro — E não creio que sejam temas fáceis, tais como a política irlandesa, ou como se poderia diminuir a pobreza no Império Britânico, não é verdade?

Como ele conseguia? Sempre dava um jeito de fazê-la sorrir.

O loiro colocou o casaco sobre uma cadeira perto do fogo e se acomodou no sofá, ao lado dela.

— Sobre o que quer falar?

Depois de meditar por um tempo ela falou.

— Não sei... Pensei que se nos sentássemos para conversar, eu teria muita coisa a dizer, mas agora... — riu meio nervosa.

— Nunca faltava assunto para nós.

— Nem brigas e discussões.

— Verdade — a olhava de forma penetrante — E isso não mudou, caso não tenha notado.

— Evidente que notei. — fez uma pausa. — Estamos casados há nove anos, e não o conheço, Draco. Durante nosso namoro e nos primeiros meses de casados, sempre fui aberta com você. Contei-lhe tudo sobre mim mesma, sobre minha família, meus sonhos, do que gostava. Mas, quando perguntava a seu respeito, sua infância, sua família, você fazia algumas piadas para fugir do assunto.

— E?

— Você é meu marido, mas continua um estranho para mim. Sinto que precisamos consertar isso. Se eu lhe fizer algumas perguntas, irá responder?

— Sobre minha infância basta saber que foi um inferno e que não suportaria comentar sobre isso. Mas não é sobre nós que quer falar?

— Sim. Promete que responderá minhas perguntas com toda a sinceridade?

Ele pensou por um momento e logo deu sua resposta.

— Prometo — se acomodou melhor no sofá — Mas aviso que poderá não gostar do que vai ouvir.

A jovem meditou por uns instantes satisfeita por saber que teria respostas sinceras, deveria aproveitar a oportunidade.

— Você amou alguma de suas amantes? Qualquer uma?

— Não.

— Você me amava, Draco? — já sabia a resposta, mas queria que ele admitisse. — Quando me pediu em casamento e disse que me amava... era verdade?

— Eu... — passou a mão pelo rosto, suspirou e olhou-a bem nos olhos — Não.

Ali estava, a verdade nua e brutal. Draco não tentou justificar, nem explicar nada. Aquela era a resposta que Hermione esperava, mas, mesmo assim, doía. Todavia, sempre era melhor a honestidade à mentira, por mais dolorosa que fosse.

— Você... — pensou um pouco, fazer perguntas era muito mais duro do que havia pensado — Teve um filho com alguma dessas mulheres?

— Não.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim. Há muitos meios de se prevenir... métodos que um homem pode usar. — remexeu-se incomodado no sofá — Deus, Hermione, não me peça para discutir esses pormenores com você. Não consigo.

— Muita gente diz que o caçula de Astoria Greengrass é seu, embora o marido o tenha assumido.

— Não Hermione, não. — ele se aproximou mais. — Sei que há rumores por aí, mas lhe asseguro de que o garoto não é meu filho. Também posso lhe assegurar que não tenho nenhum filho neste mundo.

Ela o olhou meio duvidosa.

— É a mais pura matemática. Astoria e eu rompemos nossa relação um ano antes do nascimento de seu filho e nenhuma criança demora doze meses para sair do ventre e nenhuma mulher veio me procurar dizendo ter um filho meu.

Ela sabia que poderia ser mentira, mas preferiu acreditar nele. E essa escolha trouxe-lhe uma enorme sensação de bem-estar.

— Posso lhe perguntar algo? — ele fez uma pausa. — Por que se apaixonou por mim?

Pega de surpresa não só pela questão, mas pela intensidade da voz do marido, tentou ganhar tempo, mas não deixou de olha-lo fixamente.

— Por que me apaixonei por você?

— Sim, por quê? Quero dizer, você nem me conhecia. Até hoje diz que não me conhece. E no entanto, me amava. Isso é algo que não consigo entender, Hermione. Como foi se apaixonar por mim? Uma pessoa como eu?

Franziu o cenho, havia algo no rosto do loiro que a fazia lembrar um menino na escola com a mão erguida que esperava uma explicação de um complexo problema de matemática. Uma resposta que fizesse sentido.

— Deus do Céu, não sei! Creio que porque você tornou as coisas muito fáceis. Quando estávamos juntos, tudo estava bem, o mundo era lindo e maravilhoso e eu ficava feliz. O céu era mais azul, a grama mais verde — desviou o olhar para o outro lado — Sei que parece tolice Draco, mas era assim que me sentia. Não sei dizer o porque, mas eu te amava — suspirou — Amava mais do que a minha vida.

Ele levou a mão até o rosto delicado, as pontas dos dedos tirando os cabelos de sua testa e se enroscando neles conforme descia a mão e espalmava em sua bochecha.

— Nunca quis magoá-la, Hermione. Se não acreditar em mais nada do que eu falei, pelo menos acredite nisso. Quando nos casamos, eu queria ser feliz. Era tudo o que esperava da vida. Mas não era suficiente para você, não é?

Ela se afastou.

— Se já tivesse se apaixonado, não precisaria me fazer essa pergunta.

Ficou a estuda-lo com cautela e de repente os poucos metros que os separavam parecia quilômetros.

— Alguma vez já se apaixonou por alguém?

Ele desviou o olhar.

— Não...

Talvez Draco fosse incapaz de amar. Hermione não verbalizou isso, mas a conclusão ficou no ar.

— Nunca me amou, nem nenhuma outra mulher. Decerto não é apaixonado por mim agora. Então, dê-me uma boa razão para eu voltar para você. Além de ser sua esposa e não ter outra solução, pelo fato de nossa sociedade ser regida por essas leis.

— Muito bem. —chegou mais perto. — Porque eu a faço rir. Porque quando a beijo, você estremece, e confesso que adoro isso. — envolveu-lhe o ombro — E quando a toco, todo o mundo desaparece, ficando só nós dois. Quando estamos brigando, metade de mim fica a imaginar um jeito de tirar suas roupas. Essa é a resposta mais honesta que posso lhe dar.

Era difícil, mas ela não iria cair nessa armadilha.

— Vai me dizer também que nunca sentiu isso tudo por outras mulheres?

— Não é igual.

— Qual a diferença?

O loiro soltou um ruído que bem poderia parecer uma risada.

— Nenhuma outra mulher no mundo me deixou tão louco a ponto de eu querer quebrar os vidros da janela com minha própria cabeça.

— Não é o suficiente.

— Você é minha esposa e eu sou seu marido. Quero ter filhos, e sei que os quer também, Hermione.

— O que quer dizer, é que quer um herdeiro.

— Não, não estou dizendo isso — nesse instante percebeu que não estava sendo convincente, ainda mais sendo essa a única razão que tinha para voltar com ela, tentou emendar a resposta — Claro que preciso de um herdeiro, mas quero ter filhos. Não é para isso que as pessoas se casam?

—O casamento é uma decisão que exige muita sensibilidade. É um ato de amor.

— Isso para você. Para a maioria dos seres humanos que conhecemos, casamento não tem nada a ver com amor. É um tipo de aliança para garantir um herdeiro, e depois o casal segue vidas separadas.

Por mais que não quisesse concordar, ele tinha razão nisso. Hermione lembrou das famílias que conhecia e com exceção de Harry e Ginevra, com a maioria de seus amigos o casamento não havia sido por amor. Era um compromisso para assegurar a herança e depois de tê-la assegurado, cada um vivia sua vida que era muitas vezes regada de amantes.

A jovem contemplou seu futuro, futuro esse que pensou ter escapado quando casou com Draco. Ela poderia ter amantes, como muitas outras mulheres para afastar a miserável solidão, mas não se imaginava com outro homem a tocando como apenas seu marido fez. Mas algo a fez dizer...

— Se é isso o que pretende para nós, um herdeiro, e depois voltar para suas amantes. Suponho que as regras também se aplicam a mim... Poderei ser como Astoria Greengrass e ter um amante ou dois.

— Não Hermione, não pode! — as palavras saíram de sua boca com uma força inesperada.

— Mas você pode e as teve isso é injusto, também tenho o direito.

— Não senhora — a olhou desafiadoramente — As regras devem ficar bem claras. Um herdeiro meu, Hermione e nenhum outro homem.

— E depois? Cada um vai trilhar seu caminho? Então poderá ter todas as amantes que puder, como antes. A única diferença é que eu serei livre para fazer o mesmo. É assim como funcionara, Draco? Se eu voltar para você, vai ser dessa forma?

— Espero que não.

— Sem amor, de que outra forma poderia ser?

— Do meu ponto de vista, isso depende de você. Vai voltar a me expulsar da cama? Porque se sim, terei que buscar uma amante, simples assim.

— Que conveniente para você, que o futuro do nosso casamento dependa por completo de mim.

— Exatamente.

Hermione teria rido, mas a situação não era nada divertida.

— Se for uma mulher fiel, poderá você me prometer que nunca mais terá outra amante?

Ela o desafiou e o mal humor estampou o rosto viril como uma sombra Ele cruzou os braços.

— Nenhum homem responde a uma pergunta como essa.

— E Por quê não?

— Porque se eu disser que sim, você não acreditará em mim. Se não, acabarei com qualquer chance que ainda tenha de reconquistá-la. Se disser que não sei, serei condenado por não dar uma resposta conclusiva. Não importa o que eu diga, será a coisa errada, e eu vou perder.

— Isso não é um jogo! Não tem nada a ver com ganhar ou perder. O que eu quero — puxou o ar com força — Não, o que mereço é uma resposta sincera. Se eu voltar para você, for uma esposa fiel e lhe der um filho, será um marido fiel?

— Não sei.

Ela meneou a cabeça incrédula.

—-Não sabe? Que tipo de resposta é essa?

— Uma honesta! Eu lhe disse que essa é uma daquelas questões para as quais não há como responder, pois não importa o que diga, nunca será o suficiente. Quer que eu diga que sim, faria todo o possível para ser um marido fiel? Ou então que sim, conseguiria? Mais uma vez, isso dependerá de você. Pode ser uma boa esposa para mim? Pode ser uma companheira afetuosa e uma arrebatadora amante? Posso confiar que não se consumirá em lágrimas e fechará a porta de seu quarto? Posso confiar que não se tornará uma rainha do gelo sempre que as coisas não se caminharão do teu jeito?

Isso havia doido, mordeu o lábio vendo o ressentimento no rosto de seu marido, um ressentimento dirigido para ela, quando na realidade, não o merecia.

— É cruel demais de sua parte dizer isso.

— Você queria a verdade.

— Pelo amor de Deus! — ela ficou de pé, zangada. — Você fala como se eu não estivesse sendo razoável. Como se fosse um absurdo uma esposa esperar que seu marido seja fiel! — ele também se ergueu.

— Faz sentido um marido esperar que a fidelidade valha a pena.

O som de soluços do outro lado da porta interrompeu qualquer resposta que ela pudesse ter dado. Ambos se voltaram quando a porta foi aberta e Dora entrou com James, que chorava como se o mundo fosse acabar.

— Desculpe, senhora — a babá se apressou a dizer, com uma rápida reverência.

A viscondessa agradeceu aos Céus pela interrupção. Começava a concordar com o que ele dissera sobre não gostar de respostas honestas.

— O que houve, Dora?

— Sinto muito, milady, mas tenho de encontrar Mr. Padfoot¹.

— Oh, meu amor! — Hermione fitava o bebê. — Mr. Padfoot se perdeu de novo?

— Acho que sim — respondeu a babá tentando acalmar o pequeno — Sei que James esteve neste cômodo com a duquesa, e pensei que talvez o tivesse deixado aqui.

Hermione deu uma olhada pela biblioteca.

— Não o vejo.

— Mas quem é Mr. Padfoot, afinal? — Draco quis saber.

— É o brinquedo favorito de James, milord — explicou Dora e voltou a atenção para a Hermione — Não sei como não reparei quando o deitei no berço, o pobrezinho estava tão cansado que dormiu sem ele. Mas algo o acordou e quando descobriu que Mr. Padfoot não estava se pôs a chorar tão sentindo. Duvido que torne a dormir se eu não o encontrar.

A viscondessa olhava o bebê, o rostinho todo manchado pelas lágrimas, soluçando dolorosamente.

— Venha cá meu amor – a castanha falava carinhosamente pegando o sobrinho no colo e beijando o rostinho molhado — Mr. Padfoot está brincando de esconde-esconde com você, de novo?

Mas James não se consolava com os beijos, chorou mais forte e Hermione olhou para a babá resignada.

— Acredito que teremos que achar o brinquedo...

— Sim milady.

A jovem ia devolver o pequeno para Dora quando a voz de Draco se fez presente.

— Deixe-me segurá-lo para que você procure. — o loiro foi até ela, esticou as mãos mas acabou parando e olhando para o outro lado.

A castanha se pôs a estudá-lo. Não havia mais raiva em seu rosto. Draco estava sério e parecia sentir-se desconfortável. Quase embaraçado. Ela não se lembrava de tê-lo visto embaraçado antes, e não resistiu.

— Quer mesmo segurá-lo?

Ele trocou o peso de uma perna por outra, mas não a olhou, resolveu concentrar-se no bebê.

— Bem, achei por um momento que poderia fazê-lo — falou meio baixo — mas agora não me parece mais uma boa idéia.

— Quer segurar Jas? — ela estava surpresa — Os homens sempre desviam dessa tarefa, especialmente quando os pequenos tem força nos pulmões — ele assentiu vagarosamente — É uma boa ideia — se aproximou mais do marido — Pegue-o, tome... — com cuidado ofereceu o menino.

Ele, porém não se moveu.

— É que não sei como fazer isso — disse com certo pânico repentino.

— Veja, é assim. — a jovem trouxe o bebê para si novamente e mostrou como era, ele concordou com a cabeça e em seguida, ela entregou-lhe o pequeno.

O loiro acomodou James em seus braços com certo receio, a castanha por sua vez apenas observava, mal podia acreditar. Que estranha havia sido aquela noite, primeiro, o desconcerto, depois a incerteza e agora isso... De todos os homens do mundo, só Draco Malfoy era capaz de deixa-la nessa confusão. Ele recostou James em seu peito, segurando com um braço e acariciando a cabecinha com a outra mão, o mantendo exatamente na mesma posição que lhe mostraram.

E, por um motivo só conhecido pelos anjos, o pequenino parou de chorar no mesmo instante. Com o repentino silêncio, A jovem olhou para seu marido. Ele fitava o bebê como se estivesse segurando um milagre nas mãos. Hermione sentiu a terra desaparecer sob seus pés, as discussões, as palavras injustas e suas expectativas se dissolveram, e uma alegria pulsante e dolorosa brotou em seu peito. Não conseguia se mover e esperava que não fosse o Cupido quem tinha jogado aquela flecha em seu coração.

— Deus nos abençoe — murmurou a babá. — O senhor tem jeito com as crianças.

Ele inclinou-se ligeiramente para trás para observar o rosto do bebê em seus braços

— Inferno! Eu o tenho! — disse rindo como se estivesse divertindo-se.

Rindo, o bebê olhava para Draco, como se não soubesse o que fazer no colo de um estranho. Parecia estar enfeitiçado. Nem os bebês estão imunes, pensou Hermione.

Ele por sua vez, encostou a testa na do menino.

— Se os rapazes souberem disto no clube, estarei perdido. É melhor mantermos isto entre nós dois, companheiro.

O bebê ria em resposta e levantou a mãozinha para acariciar o rosto do homem, que a pegou e soprou fazendo-o rir mais. Com mais segurança do que demonstrara minutos atrás arrumou a criança em seu colo.

— Como você fica bonito quando não está chorando! Tem os olhos iguais aos de sua mãe. Nenhum coração feminino estará a salvo daqui a alguns anos.

James resmungou e empurrou o peito do loiro.

— Não está interessado em conquistar as mulheres, não é? Não posso culpá-lo. Elas foram criadas para transformar a vida dos homens em um caos. Fique longe delas o quanto puder.

— Que coisa horrível de se dizer, Draco — protestou Hermione — Jas não deve ouvir esse tipo de coisa.

— E não ouvirá... Pois os homens nunca entendem as coisas claras, seria a mesma coisa se as agulhas da bússola não mostrassem o norte... Simplesmente é impossível.

O pequenino balbuciou fazendo biquinho de choro, empurrando o peito do loiro.

— Pad... Pad...

— Sim, claro... — dizia como se estivesse entendendo-o perfeitamente — Obrigado por me lembrar de algo tão importante. — o visconde começou a andar ao redor da sala, com o menino no colo, procurando por Mr. Padfoot.

Em sua busca atrás do piano, embaixo das mesas e entre as cadeiras, não parava de conversar com seu sobrinho.

— O problema meu amigo, é que as mulheres são mais importantes do que tudo para nós, e elas sabem disso. Não que todas vá usar isso contra nós. Não se preocupe.

Ajoelhou-se para verificar sob uma mesa redonda.

— Tenha muito cuidado com aquelas perguntas que não têm resposta — avisou ao bebê, que o olhava muito interessado. — As damas irão atormentá-lo com isso, de vez em quando. Escreva o que eu digo.

Hermione respirou fundo, mas ele não ligou.

— Evidente que, em tais circunstâncias, nós sempre agimos da pior maneira possível, retaliando e dizendo algo para magoá-las. — Draco fitou a esposa. — Depois, nos arrependemos e nos sentimos muito mal.

Continuou sua busca passando ao lado da castanha sem dizer uma palavra. Enfim teve seu pedido de desculpas. De todas as brigas que tiveram nos últimos anos, Draco jamais havia pedido desculpas, nem sequer tentou. Eram apenas palavras, mas palavras nunca pronunciadas antes.

Surpresa, ela se virou, para vê-lo dar a volta até o outro lado do sofá, e então emitir uma exclamação de triunfo.

— Aqui está ele! — disse, sacudindo o cachorrinho num tom de cinza escuro — Mr. Padfoot, suponho.

Com um grito de prazer, James abraçou o brinquedo e afundou o rostinho no tórax do loiro, como se estivesse agradecendo.

Com o coração apertado, Hermione desviou o rosto, para não testemunhar a cena, tudo porque doía. Pensou no que marido queria dela e que não estava disposta a dar. Um filho era impossível, esse sonho havia muito tempo desaparecido.

— Ora, ora, isso é divertido — disse o loiro.

Apesar de mirar de forma determinada os livros, ela não resistiu em perguntar.

— O que é tão divertido?

— Ao menos um membro da família Potter gosta de mim...

Hermione ficou rígida, precisava erguer suas defesas.

— Não se sinta tão seguro disso — falou de forma firme, agora o olhando — Sinto dizer, mas James gosta de todo mundo.

— Pode ser verdade, mas sou especial, regatei Mr. Padfoot — beijou a testa do bebê — Sua tia não me quer, Jas... — murmurava — Mas sei que a você ela escutará, diga algo por mim, será um bom amigo.

A viscondessa fez um gesto para que Dora pegasse o pequeno. A baba se dirigiu a Draco que hesitou, relutou, mas a jovem não suportava mais vê-lo com o sobrinho.

— Ele deve voltar para a cama, Malfoy, está tarde.

— É claro.

Deu o pequeno para Dora, que o levou para seu quarto. James estava tão cansado ou tão feliz por recuperar Mr. Padfoot, que não pareceu importar-se por se ver privado dos carinhos de seu tio.

Quando tornaram a ficar a sós, o silêncio foi constrangedor. Draco caminhou na direção da esposa.

— Minha querida...

— É muito tarde. — dando um passo para trás, ela encostou-se na escrivaninha.

— Nem tanto — ele continuava a andar, com passos lentos e deliberados, dando-lhe tempo para fugir, mas por alguma razão inexplicável ou estúpida, ela não procurou escapar.

Ficaram frente a frente. As pestanas grossas e escuras baixaram por uma fração de segundo, Draco segurou a trança dela e a beijou, sentindo o aroma de violetas.

— Hermione...

Ela começou a tremer por dentro e apertou com força a beira da escrivaninha, lembrou-se dos sonhos românticos e impossíveis de sua juventude, começou a repetir pra si mesma que, agora, os sonhos já haviam desaparecido.

O loiro jogou a trança para trás e, com ambas as mãos, levantou o delicado rosto da esposa. Seus dedos percorriam os lados do nariz, a curva da sobrancelha, com cuidado entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos de sua nuca, espalmando as palmas das mãos em suas bochechas e passou a acariciar com os polegares o queixo e os lábios. Fazia tudo isso sem encará-la, fitando apenas os caminhos traçados. Cada movimento era deliberado e devidamente estudado.

Enquanto afagava o rosto com a mão esquerda, a direita descia até a cintura, sentindo o delicado tecido da camisola.

— Eu vim aqui por uma razão. — só então a olhou nos olhos. — Beijar você e para fazer as pazes.

— Não tinha me falado nada sobre a parte do beijo.

— Eu a enganei de novo. — baixou a cabeça e beijou-lhe a boca.

O beijo de Draco, tão poderoso como no museu, tão poderoso como sempre, tornava muito fácil esquecer-se de tudo. Os dedos dele, tão seguros, descendo até os quadris, puxavam-na para mais perto, fixando-se nas curvas arredondadas de suas nádegas. Sua boca obrigando a dela a abrir-se.

Hermione se soltou da escrivaninha para enlaçá-lo, acariciando seu rosto, tocando a pele áspera como areia. Seus lábios se abriram, os dedos continuaram a sentir aquela aspereza e foram deslizando para o pescoço, e deixou aprofundar o beijo.

As línguas se tocaram e ele apertou ainda mais seus quadris, mantendo-a presa enquanto a saboreava. O beijo era áspero, a barba lhe machucava a pele ao redor dos lábios. As manhãs com Draco, imagens eróticas que a consumiam havia anos, imagens que acreditava estar enterradas em seu consciente, emergiram com força total para tortura-la. Passaram por sua mente as lembranças das mãos acariciando a pele cálida sob o sol da manhã, a cama de mogno enorme de Malfoy Park, impulsos elétricos eram sentidos por todo seu corpo, obrigando-a a se apertar mais contra o marido.

O loiro soltou um gemido contra sua boca e interrompeu o beijo. Inclinou-se para um lado e, com um movimento do braço, limpou a escrivaninha, derrubando uma pilha de livros no chão. Então, segurou-a pelas nádegas e a colocou sobre o tampo.

Alcançou a fita ao redor da cintura e puxou com força, desfazendo o laço. Com as pontas dos dedos tocou os seios redondos através da camisola, sentindo os mamilos endurecidos. Hermione quase desfaleceu de um prazer que havia muito não sentia, que a fazia gemer de excitação. Estreitou mais o abraço ao redor do pescoço dele, guiando a cabeça do marido em direção aos seios.

Ele tocou a ponta de um mamilo com os lábios, umedecendo a seda da camisola, enquanto apertava o outro. Sensações inebriantes a consumiam a cada movimento dos dedos e de sua boca.

A jovem segurava a cabeça do loiro entre as mãos, fazendo-o afundar o rosto em sua pele alva. Estava perdida na calorosa urgência daquelas carícias. Fazia anos que não sentia as mãos do marido tocarem seu corpo daquele jeito. Podia ouvir os sons que vinham de sua própria garganta, fruto de um desejo desesperado. Gemia o nome dele.

Draco se endireitou, levando a mão até à nuca dela, procurando desabotoar-lhe a camisola. Começou a abrir os botões de pérola e a erguer-lhe a camisola para cima de seus joelhos, ao mesmo tempo.

— Deus — exclamava contra o delicado pescoço — como senti falta disso!

"_Do quê? De ter uma mulher?"_

A pergunta passou rapidamente pela mente de Hermione e teve o efeito de um balde de água fria sobre ela. Deus do céu, o que estava fazendo, afinal?

Ficou rígida e num movimento rápido, fechou bem as pernas, dando um fim a toda a loucura de alguns minutos antes, antes que fosse tarde demais.

— Não, Draco — tentava recobrar a compostura — Não.

Ele ficou estático, as mãos entre as coxas dela, tentando mover-se um pouco mais para cima, sua respiração se misturando com a dela.

— Hermione... — tentava abrir novamente suas pernas.

Ela tentava se desvencilhar.

— Deixe-me ir! — o loiro hesitou, reagindo com relutância — Solte-me! Solte-me!

O pânico começava a domina-la, desesperada, bateu com a palma da mão no ombro dele, afastando-o. Virou-se de lado, descendo da escrivaninha, pisando na ponta do robe, na tentativa de se afastar.

— Perdi a cabeça. — murmurava — Só posso estar louca, por acaso sou masoquista?

— Hermione...

O som de sua voz a fez parar a poucos passos de onde estava. Virou-se, enrolando seu manto em torno de seu corpo para cobri-lo de vista.

— Não compreendo como cedo tão fácil a você. — esfregou a testa uma, duas, três vezes, perguntando-se o que teria acontecido com seu cérebro — Como posso ser tão estúpida?

Draco a encarava, ainda com a respiração acelerada, uma expressão de descrença no semblante. Deu um passo buscando alcançá-la e tocá-la, mas ela fugiu.

— Não posso sequer culpá-lo por isso. Essa é a pior parte. Você nem se deu ao trabalho de mentir para mim. Acabou de dizer que nunca me amou, que não pode prometer ser fiel e menos de trinta minutos depois, eu estava pronta para me entregar. Onde estava com a cabeça? Onde foi parar meu amor-próprio?

— Amor próprio? — passou a mão pelo rosto — Santo Deus, teu amor próprio não é o problema, nem tampouco sua cabeça, é a sua escolha.

— Quase nove anos sem você, construindo minha própria vida — continuou falando, ignorando-o completamente — E bastou umas poucas saídas contigo, uns beijos roubados e me comporto de forma tão submissa como qualquer uma de suas cortesãs.

— Não diga tolices. Você é minha esposa! Não há nada de errado em querer fazer amor com seu marido. Senti o quanto queria, Droga Hermione. Por que parou? — esfregou os cabelos nervosamente — Droga Hermione! Às vezes tenho vontade de desistir de entendê-la.

— Vá embora, Malfoy.

O loiro ajeitou as roupas. Ela também se recompunha. Um pesado silêncio abateu-se sobre eles. Instantes depois, Draco foi até a cadeira onde deixara seu casaco e o vestiu.

— Seu prazo expirou. Virei buscá-la amanhã ao meio-dia. É melhor decidir hoje onde quer morar, ou Potter poderá esperar uma demanda judicial logo para o dia seguinte.

Hermione pensou em retrucar, mas, quando seu marido se virou para encará-la, desistiu. Conhecia muito bem aquele olhar determinado. Era inútil discutir.

— Eu dei minha palavra. Quero uma esposa apaixonada, por isso não precisa se preocupar, pois não vou tomá-la à força. Deus me livre trata-la como uma prostituta — e dizendo isso se foi.

Era muito fácil dizer para ela não se preocupar. De todo modo, a preocupação dela era bem outra. O que a deixava fora de si era saber que, apesar de tudo, Draco ainda era capaz de fazê-la derreter-se toda quando a tocava e de incendiá-la quando a beijava. Ela não era mais a garota ingênua de anos atrás, mas ainda queria aquele homem. Como seria fácil apaixonar-se pelo marido de novo, dizer "sim" e dar-lhe o que ele queria, sem receber nada em troca! Nem mesmo uma promessa de fidelidade.

Não, não estava preocupada. Estava apavorada!

* * *

><p>1- Alguém se lembra dos marotos aí?<p> 


	15. Capítulo XIV

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Amanhecia e o desejo e a raiva de Draco não se acalmavam, e com isso seu cérebro não poderia funcionar novamente com clareza. Na verdade, tinha o bastante para pensar, pois devia planejar seu próximo passo.<p>

Fitava sem apetite o prato de ovos com bacon. Se tivesse sido menos afoito na véspera, se houvesse aproveitado a abençoada oportunidade que tivera, poderia ter levado Hermione para o quarto lá em cima. Mas não. Em vez disso foi autoritário e acabou por lembrá-la de que as três semanas haviam acabado. Se a jovem não viesse com ele, mais tarde, teria de cumprir a ameaça e recorrer à Justiça, algo que de fato nunca lhe ocorrera fazer.

Largou o garfo, com um suspiro exasperado. Nenhum homem deveria passar por aquilo para ter sua própria esposa. Muitos outros na mesma situação, a teriam arrastado para a cama e consumado o ato. Mas o que os outros homens teriam feito, não o ajudam em nada. Ele não era esse tipo de pessoa e nunca seria.

Santo Deus queria uma mulher que o desejasse, uma mulher apaixonada, era pedir muito?

Hermione havia dito que não podia confiar nele. Mas ele não percebeu que a confiança estava em duas direções e qual era a capacidade de infligir danos. Ele poderia muito bem ter prometido que nunca mais voltaria para a cama de nenhuma outra mulher, mas não estava disposto a fazer essa promessa, a menos se confiasse que ela não o rejeitaria cada vez que ficasse com raiva. Definitivamente não iria ser vitima de nenhuma chantagem sexual, independente de qual seja a mulher, e isso era exatamente o que ela havia feito, só que não percebeu. Como podia superar isso?

Rememorou a sugestão de Blaise. Era um tanto maluca, mas isso era bem próprio do amigo. Suspirou recostando na cadeira olhando as compotas de frutas e lembranças boas de Malfoy Park vieram.

Aqueles dias haviam sido guardados no fundo de sua mente, fazia muito tempo e ali permaneceram por muitos anos, junto de outros sonhos brumosos, meio esquecidos de sua juventude. Mas agora regressavam novamente, retornando para um momento em que era feliz e que havia feito feliz também Hermione, estava seguro disso. Tinha que existir uma maneira de voltar a isso. Não podia acreditar que tudo isso havia se perdido para sempre.

— Tornarmos amigos... — murmurou.

Draco estava pensativo, olhando as compotas. Talvez Zabini esteja tramando algo. Hermione e ele foram amigos uma vez, isso foi a muito tempo, em um verão na Escócia e no outono em Malfoy Park. Também haviam sido amantes e muitas vezes brigaram e se reconciliaram como amantes, acabavam sempre rindo e se divertindo e nessa época, nunca esteve tão satisfeito com a esposa que elegeu. Mas depois, tudo tinha piorado.

Desejava... Deus! Como desejava que tudo pudesse voltar como era antes, e estar nesse instante tomando o café da manhã com ela na cama, sujando o rosto delicado de geleia de amoras e limpando com um beijo.

— A correspondência, sir — anunciou Filch, o mordomo.

Surpreso, o loiro olhou para o senhor, que colocava o pacote de cartas perto da bandeja. Aquela era uma tarefa costumeira de Flint, seu secretário particular.

— Onde está o sr. Flint, Filch?

— Contraiu sarampo, milorde. O médico o aconselhou a passar uns dias na casa da irmã, em Clapham, até que a doença deixe de ser contagiosa. Manda dizer que lamenta muito não poder servi-lo pelos próximos dez dias.

—Envie-lhe uma nota e diga que prefiro um secretário ausente a toda uma equipe enferma. Diga-lhe que fique em Clapham até que esteja totalmente recuperado.

— Sim, milord. — e retirou-se.

Draco mirou os envelopes e encontrou um convite para lorde e lady Malfoy jantarem na mansão de lady Bagshot. Parecia que a condessa estava bem mais otimista do que ele em relação a seu casamento.

Uma nota da Magical Menagerie¹ confirmava que a égua que adquirira duas semanas atrás fora entregue em Malfoy Park. Ele a comprara para Hermione. Era um puro sangue de quatro anos, que alcançava uma velocidade impressionante, mas agora, do jeito como as coisas iam, duvidada de que voltassem a cavalgar juntos. Como o recado não exigisse resposta, atirou-o na lareira e continuou a observar as correspondências.

Encontrou um relatório de seu capataz sobre a situação em Malfoy Park, uma conta do alfaiate e outra do fabricante de botas, ambas de cobrança da fantasia que pretendia usar no baile de caridade da esposa. Uma festa para a qual nem sabia se seria convidado. E outra carta de Pansy Parkinson.

Fitou o envelope, suavemente perfumado, durante minutos. Era de admirar a persistência daquela dama. Já perdera a conta das missivas que recebera — doze, talvez mais. Leu as primeiras linhas — desculpas por ter sido tão possessiva, depois censura pela frieza dele, então desespero pela falta de atenção —, até que decidiu nem sequer abrir mais os outros envelopes. Soube que Pansy vendera o sítio que lhe dera e fora viver na França. Desejando que ela continuasse por lá, Draco atirou a carta ao fogo, sem abri-la.

Guardou apenas as contas, o relatório do capataz e o convite, sobre o qual conversaria com Hermione mais tarde, e saiu.

*.*.*.*.*

No caminho até Godric's Hollow, procurava antecipar o que a esposa faria. Ela poderia ser tão imprevisível como o tempo, mas a única coisa que esperava era que não fosse necessário recorrer ao Parlamento.

Quando chegou à mansão de Potter, descobriu que a jovem não concordava, nem se recusava a vê-lo: ela deixara a cidade.

— Onde Hermione está? — perguntou à duquesa de Tremore, que veio lhe dar a notícia.

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Mexeu seu chá e inclinou a cabeça, estudando-o.

— Antes que eu diga, gostaria de lhe perguntar algo, Malfoy.

— Sim?

— Se Hermione se recusar a voltar para você, tem mesmo intenção de recorrer ao Parlamento?

Draco sorriu levemente.

— Minha cara duquesa, às vezes penso que nem mesmo o Parlamento seria capaz de forçar minha mulher a fazer algo que não deseja.

Ginevra não se mostrou satisfeita. Continuou a olhar para ele, esperando uma resposta, que o loiro não sabia qual era. Suspirando resolveu dar uma resposta honesta a cunhada.

— Recuso-me a aceitar a possibilidade de que ela não volte.

— Até quando pretende negar isso, vai esperar por quanto tempo?

— Até que eu consiga convencê-la a descartar essa opção.

— Isso pode demorar muito, milorde.

Sem argumento, ele baixou a cabeça e murmurou.

— Sim.

— O amor não é a base de sua determinação em reconquistá-la, não é?

O que era aquilo? Uma acusação, uma condenação? Antes que ele decidisse, Ginevra tomou um gole de seu chá e tornou a falar.

— Minha cunhada está na Mansão Malfoy.

A repentina capitulação da duquesa o espantou, mas tentou não demonstrar, o que fez sem sucesso.

— Não esperava por isso, não é, sir? — ela sorriu confiante.

— Para ser franco milady, não.

— Deveria ter iniciado sua busca naquele lugar...

— Há alguma razão especial para ter me contado?

— E qual outra razão poderia ser? — falava soturna.

— Deve haver, para arriscar-se assim a contrariar seu marido.

— É verdade. — dizia de maneira calma e despreocupada — Se magoar Hermione de novo, sir, Meu marido irá desafiá-lo para um duelo e o matará sem piedade; creia-me.

— E a senhora? — perguntou curioso — Compartilha desse sentimento?

— Não. — disse — Eu, não.

Draco soltou uma risada forçada

—Não compreendo o porque.

A ruiva olhou-o com certa compaixão.

— Não? — permaneceu o olhando — Sei o que é o desespero, Malfoy. Ao contrário de meu marido e de minha cunhada, já sofri muito neste mundo por não ter dinheiro nem meios para sobreviver. Passei momentos terríveis em que seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para me livrar do terror, Se o destino não tivesse posto o duque de Tremore em meu caminho, eu teria sido forçada a me casar por dinheiro. — fez uma pausa. — Ou coisa pior.

— Fico feliz que não tenha sido necessário — disse ele com todo o coração.

— E o senhor tem um outro aliado nesta casa. Fiquei sabendo que meu filho o adorou.

Draco tornou a sorrir, lembrando de James e de Mr. Padfoot.

— Ficou sabendo...?

— Sim, Dora...

— A senhora tem um filho maravilhoso, duquesa. — e experimentou uma pontinha de inveja, a mesma que sentira ao observar a família Potter no banco do jardim.

— Obrigada. — Ginevra ficou de pé. — Espero que esteja sendo sincero quando afirma querer um casamento de verdade e uma família, Malfoy. Porque, se não estiver. Deus tenha piedade de você.

Ele também se ergueu.

— Porque seu marido vai me desafiar para um duelo?

— Não será necessário — contestou — Porque pouparei Harry do trabalho, e eu mesma lhe darei um tiro. Por sua cega estupidez, nada mais senão por isso.

— Acredito nisso, duquesa. — disse notando a seriedade do rosto da cunhada.

— Falo sério Malfoy, não duvide de minhas palavras — o loiro estendeu a mão para ela.

— Então, pode ficar descansada — inclinou-se para beijar a mão estendida — estou sendo sincero. Tanto quanto obstinado, garanto. Posso ser cínico, um mau marido, mas lhe falei com franqueza.

— Isso é o que espero, para o seu bem e pelo de Hermione.

Draco partiu sem entender por que caíra nas graças da duquesa, mas estava muito grato por isso.

Decidiu que não iria para a Mansão Malfoy de imediato. Sua esposa desistira da batalha legal, mas ainda não se rendera. A noite na biblioteca de Potter demonstrara que Hermione ainda não estava pronta e que ele deveria dar-lhe espaço para respirar.

*.*.*.*.*

Ele deixou passar uma semana. Então, acompanhado de seu mordomo e de mais dois empregados, foi para sua propriedade no campo, chegando lá uma hora antes do jantar.

Sua chegada causou alvoroço, pois o senhor da casa não vinha ao local fazia anos, nem mandara anúncio algum de que viria.

Draco perguntou a Griphook², o atual mordomo, onde lady Malfoy poderia estar.

— Creio que milady repousa, sir. Quer aguardar na sala, enquanto o anuncio?

— Espera mesmo que me sente e congele os pés esperando em minha própria sala, Griphook? — perguntou, sorrindo.

O mordomo corou, envergonhado.

— Não, senhor, perdão.

— Muito bem. — não viu necessidade de embaraçar ainda mais o pobre-coitado. — Mande levar minha bagagem lá para cima e mostre tudo a Pringle. Sabe o que quero dizer, apresente-o aos demais, mostre as instalações, informe os horários das refeições, enfim, tudo ô que for necessário.

— Fique tranqüilo, sir. — o mordomo se sentiu muito aliviado por não ser repreendido logo no primeiro dia por um patrão que mal conhecia.

O loiro começou â subir as escadas, alisando o corrimão de ferro. Embora aquela fosse uma de suas propriedades, onde passou toda sua infância, tornara-se a residência de Hermione quando se separaram. Não vinha à propriedade fazia quatro anos, mas lembrava-se bem de onde eram os quartos, ela fizera muito pela propriedade. Era uma casa bem feminina agora, todas as cores eram suaves e repleta de vasos de flores.

Parou à soleira dos aposentos dela, girou a maçaneta e entrou sem fazer nenhum ruído.

A jovem viscondessa dormia, e o som a fez se mexer, mas não acordou. Virou-se de lado e ficou de frente para ele, os cabelos cobrindo-lhe a face. Estava linda, com o cabelo acobreado espalhado por todo lugar da cama e corpo, como uma leoa adormecida.

Draco tossiu, e ela tornou a se mexer. Devagar, abriu os olhos.

— Confortável?

— Você? — ela pulou da cama, totalmente desperta.

Ele lembrava que fora rápido demais na semana anterior. Teria de ser algo mais leve dessa vez.

— Eu ia me deitar ao seu lado e acordá-la com um beijo, mas você despertou antes. — meneou a cabeça, desapontado — Que belo plano desperdiçado...

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Se Hermione fosse mesmo uma leoa, decerto ele teria na carne as marcas de suas garras, àquela altura.

— O que faz aqui?

Draco falou de forma tranquila.

— É minha casa.

Isso não pareceu quebrar o gelo, apontando para a porta atrás do marido, mandou.

— Saia de meu quarto!

O loiro fez exatamente o contrário. Afastando-se da porta, começou a olhar ao redor, fingindo enorme interesse pela mobília.

— Então este é seu dormitório? Ora, mas o que estou dizendo? Foi pintado de rosa, portanto, claro que é seu. — dirigiu-se para a porta de comunicação com os aposentos que ele ocupava. — Não pintou o meu de rosa também, não é?

— Deveria ter pensado nisso. — Draco exalou um suspiro, fingindo-se aliviado.

— Aproveite o repouso, querida. Vejo-a ao jantar. Vamos seguir os horários da cidade ou do campo? Ah, não se preocupe. Perguntarei a Griphook. Gostaria de jogar xadrez após a sobremesa, ou prefere fazer outra coisa?

Ela começou a se alterar.

— Ah, não, não, não vai ficar!

Ele por sua vez, fingiu estar surpreendido.

— Quer que eu volte para a cidade e fique em Witshire? Pessoalmente, preferiria que nós ficássemos aqui, já que estamos em baixa temporada, fora os rumores, é claro.

Hermione escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, tentando se acalmar.

— Deus deve me odiar. Só pode ser isso, para colocar você assim em meu caminho.

O loiro fez um esgar de desgosto e abriu a porta que dava para seu quarto.

— Você me faz sentir como se eu fosse uma das pragas do Egito.

Ela o encarou, concordando com a cabeça.

— Aí está uma ótima definição do que você é. — e o empurrou para fora do aposento. — Não poderia haver elogio melhor. Quer fazer o favor de sair?

Decidido a não abusar da sorte, ele obedeceu.

— Estou indo, querida. A propósito, o que mandou preparar para o jantar? Nada de muito pavoroso, espero.

Ela sorriu com certa doçura malévola.

— Meu prato favorito... Fígado.

A porta bateu em seu rosto, mas ele ficou no mesmo lugar, para tentar ouvir do outro lado.

— Homem insuportável!

Dando risada, puxou a campainha para chamar Pringle e começou a se preparar para o jantar.

* * *

><p>1- Fica no Beco Diagona loja em que Hagrid comprou <strong>Hedwig<strong> (Edwiges) e Hermione comprou o **Crookshanks** (Bichento).

2- Quem se lembra do Grampo aí?


	16. Capítulo XV

**Ip S:** Pois é... basta saber o que virá primeiro...rs

**Kuchiki Rukia:** Oi, oi seja bem vinda! ^^ Uau, bem que gostaria de ter uma coleção dessas, fico contente de saber que gostou da adaptação.

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Certa de que o marido a seguiria até a Mansão Malfoy, Hermione passara os primeiros dias ansiosa, esperando, a todo minuto, ver a carruagem dele. Após uma semana, começou a crer que, finalmente, ele desistira da reconciliação. Foi então que o inesperado aconteceu: deu-se conta de que sentia falta do marido. Sobretudo à noite, sentada perto da lareira, quando se lembrava dos ardentes momentos na biblioteca de Godric's Hollow. E o pior, estava sonhando com ele, com seus beijos e caricias, um grave problema que se chegar ao conhecimento de seu marido, será no mínimo, extremamente irritante.<p>

Naquele momento, no jantar, mantinha a cabeça baixa, estudando-o com rápidos olhares para o outro lado da enorme mesa. Era estranho tê-lo ali, naquela casa que ela já via como sua. Mas, é claro que não era sua, ele mesmo havia lembrado-a que era dele, ele era o senhor ali.

"_O que você quer, Hermione?"_

Essa pergunta martelava em sua cabeça. Umas semanas atrás sua resposta seria simples e sucinta: "Vá embora". Mas agora, já não sabia qual seria sua resposta. A trégua havia chegado ao seu final, mas não era isso a mantinha em silêncio, enquanto ele tentava manter uma conversa. Era sua própria confusão e sua frustração. Ele nem sequer podia fazer uma promessa de fidelidade.

Estava com raiva de si mesma porque sabia que, se ele fizesse a promessa, estaria disposta a acreditar e provavelmente cairia na mesma armadilha pela segunda vez. A memória daquela noite na biblioteca a fazia se sentir ainda mais confusa do que nunca. Estava assustada também, não queria sofrer, não queria acreditar, voltar a encontrar a felicidade ao seu lado, apenas para voltar a sentar na mesa de chá com outra de suas amantes na próxima temporada.

"_O que você quer, Hermione?"_

Todavia queria o que sempre quis: amor, devoção e filhos. Draco só estava preparado para lhe dar um de seus desejos e não era o suficiente. Não podia entender porque pensava que suas esperanças de fidelidade não eram razoáveis. Eram absolutamente razoáveis, droga, especialmente quando ele exigiu dela.

De repente, Draco largou o garfo.

— Isso não vai funcionar.

Ela desviou a atenção da torta de maçã.

— A que se refere?

— A fazer as refeições calado ou falando sozinho.

— Não tenho a menor vontade de conversar.

— Eis algo que ficou bem evidente, Hermione. O que há de errado?

Ela engoliu o pedaço de torta, tomou um pouco de água e pigarreou.

— Onde... — se calou, olhou para os empregados que andavam pelo local e outra vez para o prato, incapaz de olha-lo — Pringle arrumou sua cama, não?

— Por quê? Tem alguma sugestão melhor de onde eu deveria dormir? — perguntou bruscamente.

— Draco! — seus sonhos dos últimos dias voltaram repentinamente e com força e ela enrubesceu, fitando Griphook e os dois empregados em pé.

O loiro a contemplou através da enorme mesa durante alguns segundos e se dirigiu ao mordomo.

— Griphook?

Ele deu um passo à frente.

— Pois não, milord?

— Leve os empregados e deixe-nos a sós. Chamarei se precisarmos.

O mordomo se inclinou e se retirou, seguido pelos demais empregados. A jovem o olhava, surpresa e certo desespero.

— Mas ainda não terminamos de jantar. Por que os dispensou?

— Porque quero conversar com você, sem que os use como desculpa, é claro.

— Você quer conversar? — aquilo soava absolutamente incrível —Você?

Ele se recostou na cadeira e tomou um gole de vinho.

— Fiquei pensando no que disse naquela noite, que não quer um casamento de conveniência, do tipo que a maioria das pessoas tem, com um filho ou dois, para depois continuar com nossas vidas separado. Isso foi o que aconteceu com meus pais e não quero seguir o mesmo caminho. Cheguei à conclusão de que só há uma maneira de evitarmos que isso aconteça: temos de ser amigos.

— O quê?

A situação estava adquirindo proporções cada vez mais assombrosas.

— Isso mesmo. Passamos os últimos nove anos separados, sem conhecer realmente um ao outro. Você não confia em mim e tem todos os motivos do mundo para isso. Então, o único remédio para nossa situação é nos tornarmos amigos.

— Nunca ouvi absurdo maior em toda a minha vida. Você e eu amigos. De onde tirou tal idéia?

— Foi Blaise quem sugeriu.

— Blaise?

— Acredite ou não. Ele disse que gosta de nós dois e está farto de nos ver brigando. Acredita que, se nos tornarmos amigos, tudo ficará bem entre nós.

Ela viu aquilo com ceticismo.

— Não sabia que Blaise era tão otimista — falou seca.

— Ele agora é pai, e os pais têm de ser otimistas.

— Agora que Blaise está casado, feliz e é pai, não pode mais dar aquelas escapadas escandalosas com você.

— Não me importa, porque não faço mais esse tipo de coisa.

— Por favor, não tente me dizer que percebeu os erros que fez e que não irá para o bar nunca mais, porque não acredito.

— Não disse que nunca mais farei, mas não o tenho feito ultimamente, apesar dos constantes pedidos de meus velhos amigos. E no caso de não ter notado, não sou mais o assunto das fofocas nesta temporada.

Hermione tinha de admitir que era verdade; mas quanto tempo iria durar?

— Estranho — continuou o loiro — desde que Blas se casou, nos tornamos mais próximos, amigos íntimos. — ele fez uma pausa — Nós éramos apenas conhecidos que frequentavam bordéis ou compartilhava a mesa de jogo. Mas esse ano é diferente... ocasionalmente, até compareço em alguma festa louca com Vincent e Gregory, mas admito, a maior parte do tempo estou com Blas...

— Aonde vocês vão, se está afirmando que não freqüentam mais bares e bordéis? — perguntou, com verdadeira curiosidade.

— Ao Angleo's, por exemplo. Temos nos encontrado lá todas as noites para treinar esgrima.

— Eu os invejo. — comentou a jovem enquanto comia seu último pedaço de torta — Desde pequena sempre tive vontade de aprender esgrima, mas não me deixaram.

— Por que não?

— Beauxbatons, a academia de Madame Maxime, em Paris, era a mais prestigiosa da Europa e você sabe... Mulheres fazendo esporte? — fez uma careta — impossível.

Ele sorriu.

— E o que você fazia?

— Andava com livros na cabeça quando provavelmente deveria lê-los Era muito mais importante aprender a arte feminina de caminhar com graça que aprender grego, história ou matemática... Eu aprendi a andar, tocar piano, aquarela, costura...

— Mas não esgrima.

— Não...

Ele a contemplou e de onde estava sentada Hermione poderia ver um sorriso começando a desenhar no rosto do marido.

—Quer aprender?

Ela o olhou perplexa.

— Aprender esgrima?

— Sim — Draco se ergueu é foi para trás da cadeira dela. — Vejo que terminou a sobremesa. Portanto, vamos lá.

— Vamos lá? — ela repetiu, virando para olha-lo — Para onde?

— Vou lhe ministrar sua primeira lição de esgrima. Não disse que gostaria de aprender?

— Sim, mas isso foi há muito tempo. Quando ainda era uma garotinha, Draco.

— Concordo que aos vinte e seis já está bem idosa, mas ainda será capaz de aprender uma coisa ou outra.

Ela riu.

— Querida, enxergue por este lado: você me odeia, não?

— Sim — respondeu, sem hesitar.

— Nesse caso, essa é a oportunidade perfeita para me bater com uma espada.

Hermione não precisou de mais incentivo para decidir.

— O que estamos esperando?

— Sabia que não resistiria a essa idéia. — lhe deu um rápido beijo no pescoço, antes que ela tivesse tempo de reagir. — Meus instrumentos de esgrima ainda estão no sótão?

— Não sei. Nunca mexi em nada do que era seu. — subiram as escadas lado a lado — É ali que guardava?

— Sim, desde pequeno, sempre guardei tudo lá.

No sótão, o loiro descobriu que as espadas que usava para praticar em sua juventude continuavam intactas. Apanhou uma e deu a outra para a esposa.

— Faça o que eu fizer. — ele levantou a mão esquerda, um pouco para trás da cabeça, sendo imitado pela jovem — Bom. Agora, observe.

O loiro colocou um pé à frente, dobrando o joelho e impulsionou a espada na mão. O florete a tocou logo abaixo das costelas. Hermione tentou fazer o mesmo, mas encontrou dificuldade ao imita-lo.

— Não consigo — reclamou — Minhas saias atrapalham.

Ele se aproximou, sorrindo.

— Bom... Se a saia é o problema...

— Não! — interrompeu-o, antes que o marido pudesse concluir o pensamento.

— Se você as tirar...

— Já disse que não. Tire essa ideia da cabeça.

— Essa ideia nunca sairá da minha cabeça... — comentou — Mas querida, se está com vergonha de mim, teremos de achar outra solução.

Abaixou o florete, atravessou o sótão e foi até o baú de onde tirara as espadas, e apanhou uma calça e uma camisa.

— Costumava usá-las quando era garoto. Devem lhe servir.

As aceitou e ficou à espera que ele se virasse de costas.

— Se quer que sejamos amigos, terá de ser bonzinho.

— Posso ser muito bom com você... — a maneira que falava e a escolha de palavras, expressava todo um mundo de significados.

— Não é isso que me refiro, vire-se. — ele suspirou e obedeceu.

— Serei um homem de honra — disse por cima do ombro enquanto ela desatava o laço da blusa — Embora não ache que seja justo. Não posso sequer vislumbrar as anáguas de minha própria esposa!

— Já viu muitas por aí, milorde. — dizia enquanto desabotoava seu corpete — Não precisa ver as minhas.

Tirou o vestido e os sapatos, colocou a calça e a camisa.

Bem — abotoou a camisa — Já pode virar.

Quando por fim Draco a viu vestida com suas roupas de garoto, não pôde evitar uma expressão admirada.

— Ficam muito melhor em você do que em mim! — e retornou ao centro da sala.

Hermione arregaçou as mangas e dobrou a barra da calça, colocou seus sapatos e pegou o florete.

Ficaram um de frente para o outro, armas apontadas, como havia feito momentos antes. Dessa vez, pôde dar um passo adiante, dobrar o joelho e atacar com a lâmina, do jeito como ele tinha demonstrado.

— Esse golpe é o que se chama de arremeter — disse de forma didática — Repita-o querida, só que agora mire em algum lugar de meu torso.

Ela mordeu o lábio e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, estudando-o. Depois, abaixou o olhar.

— Um lugar menos importante... — ele pediu.

Deu um passo à frente, arremetendo contra a barriga dele, mas, antes que conseguisse atingi-lo, o movimento foi bloqueado.

— Isto é um bloqueio.

A jovem se endireitou dando um aceno de cabeça.

— Compreendo.

— Muito bem. — olhou para ela, a espada apontada. — Você me odeia, não é verdade?

— Sim.

— Tudo bem. Aqui está uma oportunidade para demonstrar isso. — Draco fez um gesto com a arma — Venha, ataque-me!

O loiro a desafiava, Hermione pôde ver. Por isso, ergueu a espada, apontando para ele. Mirou o peito largo e atacou de novo, mas o golpe foi muito fraco, e o marido só teve que se virar de lado para se desviar.

— Patético... — meneava a cabeça. — Você não está se esforçando.

— Não quero feri-lo por acidente.

Ele explodiu em mais uma gostosa gargalhada.

— Prometo que não o fará. Ande, tente mais uma vez. Por que não pensa em algumas razões pelas quais me detesta? Talvez isso ajude. Responda, por que me odeia, Hermione? — ela o encarou.

— Por quê? Ainda me pergunta? Há tantos motivos que poderia fazer uma lista.

— Diga-me, então. Mostre-me.

E o ataque veio com mais vigor.

— Melhor. — deteve o golpe com um leve movimento do pulso. — Continue assim. Por que me odeia?

— Porque você mentiu para mim antes de nos casarmos. — atacou-o.

Mais um golpe defendido, sem dificuldade.

— Belo golpe. Vai ganhar um ponto por isso.

— É que você é um alvo tentador.

— Sabia que ia funcionar — provocou — Não pare. Quero que ponha todos os ressentimentos para fora agora, de uma vez por todas.

— É o que pretende? Acha que é tão simples assim? — ela prosseguia atacando-o e errando. — Pensa que isso resolve tudo?

— Não. — atacou bem devagar, dando tempo suficiente para ela defender-se. — Mas é um bom começo.

Ambos retrocederam.

— Então eu disse que a amava antes de nos casarmos e era mentira. É por isso que me detesta?

— Não é só por esse motivo. Houve Millicent.

— Ah! Sim, Millicent... — concordou, o loiro parecia tão calmo que ela teve ímpetos de atirar a espada nele. Em vez disso, contudo, atacou-o, retrocedeu quando ele defendeu-se e, sem esperar, tornou a atacar. As lâminas se chocaram no ar.

— Quando descobri sobre ela, fiquei devastada. Não suportava mais dormir ao seu lado. Aí, você foi embora e eu o odiei por me deixar.

— Esperei um mês, dormindo sozinho, quase louco pelo fato de sabê-la no quarto ao lado e que não poderia entrar. Você não queria ser consolada. Tudo o que fazia era chorar.

— Claro, esperou um mês antes de me abandonar. Que bondade a sua! Esperar um mês inteiro!

Com essas palavras, Hermione sentiu como se a represa tivesse transbordado, e passou a investir com fúria com a espada.

— Você partiu sem me dizer nada, nem um adeus, Draco. Apenas fez as malas e se foi. Sem um bilhete sequer! Eu estava tão apaixonada que poderia até perdoá-lo, mas nunca tive essa chance. Não tentou ao menos ver meu lado na situação. Partiu meu coração e nem se importou com meus sentimentos.

Ela retrocedeu alguns passos.

— Dois meses depois, apareceu aqui. Queria reconciliar-se, cheio de arrogância e prepotência. — avançou para ele, com renovado vigor.

— Não pretendia que fosse assim Hermione, nem estava sendo arrogante ou prepotente, acredite. Muito menos quando você me esbofeteou e me mandou para o inferno.

— Mas você não foi para o inferno, não é? Foi para Megan Jones. Só posso imaginar que não queria tanto a reconciliação.

— Se foi isso o que entendeu, devo dizer-lhe que estava totalmente errada. — Draco fez um movimento ofensivo, empurrando-a com a espada, mas devagar, dando tempo para ela escapar dos golpes.

— Será que estava mesmo errada? — dizia atacando-o com força — Então, você tinha um jeito muito estranho de mostrar como valorizava nosso casamento.

— Megan não significava nada para mim. — se defendeu — Nem eu para ela.

— Então destruiu meu coração pela segunda vez por alguém que não significava nada para você! Que adorável de sua parte! Vai me dizer que a usava para me esquecer?

— Na verdade, sim. — a jovem riu, com descrença.

— E Lisa Turpin? Outro consolo para um macho com o orgulho ferido?

— Se prefere colocar nesses termos, é isso mesmo. — respirando fundo, o loiro baixou a arma. — Pode não acreditar, mas pretendia me reconciliar com você, naquela época. Em Brighton.

Hermione o encarou de olhos arregalados.

— Brighton? Do que está falando?

— Dois anos atrás, quando a segui até Brighton. Lembra? E o que você fez? Viu-me, olhou-me de um jeito capaz de congelar qualquer ser vivo e disse-me para voltar para minhas concubinas. Deixou a cidade antes que eu tivesse tempo de desfazer meus baús e foi para a casa de seu irmão.

— Mas minha partida não o impediu de encontrar Lisa, não é?

— Não. E sim, envolvi-me num duelo por causa dela. Quer saber por quê? Nada muito nobre, admito, mas vou lhe contar. Fui o último de uma longa lista de amantes de Lisa; no exato momento em que o marido decidiu que não queria mais ser enganado. Ele me desafiou, e demos um tiro um no ombro do outro pela honra. Estúpido, sem dúvida, mas é a verdade.

— E o que houve depois, então? — gritou — Corri para Malfoy Park, preocupada com você. E lá o encontrei, na cama, sangrando, o médico à cabeceira. Perguntei se iria ficar bem e o que me respondeu? _"Sinto desapontá-la, mas não vou morrer. Talvez se tentasse um pouco de arsênico..."_ — tentou acerta-lo, mas errou — Eu estava com tanto medo de que morresse, seu cabeça-dura, e tive de ouvir aquilo.

— Depois do que me aconteceu por causa de Lisa, o que queria que dissesse? Algo do tipo _"desculpe-me, querida, fiz tudo errado outra vez. Mas, se ficar comigo, pretendo consertar tudo"_. Seria essa a coisa certa a dizer?

—Palavras não importam para mim Draco, mas suas atitudes. Já pensou em algum momento como tem sido minha vida? Vê-lo com todas aquelas amantes e saber que preferiu cada uma delas a mim?

— Não é nada disso. Eu teria preferido ficar com minha esposa. A mulher que deveria ser a mãe de meus filhos, que deveria estar em minha cama, mas não estava. Que deixou bem claro que me odiava, que jamais me perdoaria e que nunca mais suportaria ficar perto de mim.

— E em sua opinião isso justifica tudo?

— Não estou tentando justificar nada Hermione. Pretendo apenas explicar por que fiz o que fiz.

A calma com que o loiro se expressava, o fato de que não estava se defendendo, e tão pouco atacando, só a fazia sofrer ainda mais. Hermione reergueu a espada e atacou uma, duas vezes. Ele desviava cada um dos golpes com destreza, mas também recuava, permitindo que ela se movesse e o empurrasse para os fundos da sala.

— Eu o odeio por todas aquelas mulheres e não me importo se teve motivos para fazer o que fez! — a jovem gritava e o atacava cada vez mais — Odeio você por todas aquelas que você beijou, tocou e fez amor. Por todas as coisas que disse ou deu a elas e que deveriam ser só para mim!

As costas dele tocaram a parede, e ela atacou de novo, apontando a lâmina para o coração dele. Draco nem tentou se mover, e recebeu o golpe no peito.

— Te odeio Draco. — ela se afastou, ofegante. — Por ganhar meu amor e destruí-lo e por não fazer mais do que duas tentativas inócuas para me reconquistar. E por voltar agora, apenas porque precisa de algo que nenhuma outra mulher pode lhe dar.

Sem fôlego, deixou cair a espada. A imagem do marido começou a ficar embaçada.

— Acima de tudo, eu o odeio por me magoar de novo, justo agora, que já tinha conseguido esquecê-lo!

Hermione deu-lhe as costas pensando em sair, mas Draco não permitiu. Ela ouviu o som da espada sendo colocada no chão, e não demorou a sentir os braços fortes se fechando a seu redor. Ele não se mostrava nem um pouco abalado, o cínico.

— Você disse que gostaria de me entender melhor, por isso tentei me explicar. Porém, não posso mudar o passado. Não irei embora de novo, Hermione, nem deixarei que você se vá. Desta vez, nós dois teremos de encontrar um jeito de viver juntos, sem ferir um ao outro. E por isso que temos de ser amigos.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— É impossível.

— Porquê?

A jovem se desvencilhou do abraço, e ele não tentou impedir. Não respondeu à pergunta, pois seria desperdiçar palavras, e ela já estava exausta. Caminhou em direção às escadas, seguida pelo marido, mas nada disseram até chegarem à porta do quarto dela.

— Boa noite, Draco.

— Por que é impossível Hermione? Você sempre quis falar sobre tudo; então, diga. Por que é impossível sermos amigos?

Ela suspirou, frustrada.

— Porque, bem... Porque...

Não conseguiu mais falar, pois ele pegara uma mecha de seus cabelos e a colocara para trás da orelha.

— Porque amigos confiam uns nos outros, e eu não confio em você.

— Sendo assim, terei de reconquistar sua confiança. — o loiro estava sendo razoável, e isso era péssimo para ela. Sem poder evitar, umedeceu os lábios.

— Faz isso para me enganar Draco, para me atrair para sua cama.

— E está funcionando?

— Não, e nunca mais funcionará.

— Então, não tem com o que se preocupar, não é?

— Não, não tenho. — Hermione tocou a maçaneta, desejando desesperadamente se afastar. —Porque ainda odeio você.

— Não. Não mais. — fechou a mão sobre a dela para evitar que abrisse a porta. — Naquela noite, em Godric's Hollow, quando fiquei horas na chuva para vê-la, você me deixou ficar. Sei que me quer e que não me detesta mais.

Draco se aproximou, só o suficiente para que seus corpos se roçassem. Beijou-lhe os cabelos e o rosto, sentindo o coração da esposa bater mais forte. Ela experimentou um tremor de medo misturado com desejo.

— Vou fazer com que volte a confiar em minha pessoa — murmurou, acariciando a mão que segurava a maçaneta. — Você deixará de ter medo de mim.

Ela cerrou as pálpebras.

— Não tenho medo de você. — e ele sabia que não era verdade.

— Agora, quem é que está mentindo? — beijou a orelha delicada, soltou-lhe a mão e deu um passo atrás. — Boa noite, Hermione — despediu-se ao chegar à soleira de seus aposentos.

Ela entrou na suíte e se trancou lá dentro. Enquanto Winky a ajudava a se trocar, podia ouvir que o marido conversava com seu camareiro.

Onde fora parar seu orgulho? O que acontecera com seu ódio? Aqueles eram seus escudos e, sem eles, sentia-se fraca e vulnerável.

O fato era que sentia que não o odiava mais. Cada vez que conversavam, seu ressentimento diminuía um pouco; cada vez que ele a fazia rir, conseguia relembrar a magia de antigamente. Mas ainda não estava pronta.

Assim que a criada se foi, deitou-se no leito, abraçada ao travesseiro.

Caso se tornassem amigos, seria só uma questão de tempo para que voltasse a confiar nele. Se isso acontecesse, voltaria correndo à cama conjugal, com o coração na mão para oferecer-lhe, mais uma vez. Que Deus tivesse piedade, porque, se depois de tudo isso Draco a deixasse, não haveria mais salvação para ela.


	17. Capítulo XVI

**Charlie:** Oi, oi seja bem vinda! ^^ Fico muito contente de saber que gostou da adaptação e espero que goste dos próximos capítulos.

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Na manhã seguinte Hermione não desceu e Draco decidiu levar o desjejum para ela, na cama. Foi até a cozinha, encheu duas bandejas e se dirigiu aos aposentos da esposa.<p>

Quando abriu a porta, encontrou-a sentada no leito, lendo as cartas que tinham chegado pelo correio matinal.

— O que faz aqui? — gritou, quando o marido entrou, seguido por duas empregadas.

— O que lhe parece? — o loiro fez um gesto para que as criadas colocassem as bandejas na mesa de cabeceira — Estou trazendo seu café.

— Não pode fazer isso. Está invadindo minha privacidade.

— Tolice me dizer que não posso fazer algo que já fiz. — ele tornou a fechar a porta assim que as empregadas saíram, deixando-os sozinhos — Além do mais, esta é minha casa.

Suspirando, Hermione se recostou nas almofadas.

— Desisto. Você nunca me deixará em paz!

— Acertou. — tirou o maço de cartas da mão dela, atirou-o no chão, apanhou uma faca e o pote de vidro com geleia — Geleia de amora, senhora Malfoy?

Olhou para a esposa, tão linda ao sol da manhã, com a trança quase desfeita e as faces um tanto rosadas. A camisola era de um tecido delicado, tão fino que se podia ver o contorno dos seios, as pontas dos mamilos e a sombra ao redor. Só isso foi suficiente para excitá-lo. Hermione teria de ceder logo. Mais alguns desjejuns na cama como aquele e ele não responderia por si. Forçou-se a olhar para o rosto dela.

A jovem percebeu no que ele estava pensando, e olhou para o lado, corando. Ajeitou-se na cama, e o simples movimento o levou às alturas. Sabia que ela o desejava também. Deus, como esperava que isso fosse verdade! No entanto, não se dispunha a cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes. Se fosse rápido demais, sua bela esposa tornaria a fugir. Olhou para a bandeja e concentrou-se nela, tentando não se lembrar de como Hermione era sem a camisola.

Passou um pouco de geléia numa torrada e a entregou para ela. A viscondessa mordeu o lábio, hesitando, mas logo aceitou. Feliz, o loiro começou a preparar outra torrada para si. Apanhou o garfo e se serviu de ovos com bacon, fitando-a de soslaio, esperando por uma oportunidade.

Ela deu outra mordida na torrada, e ele rendeu graças pela geléia de amora. Largou o garfo e chegou mais perto dela. Ela, imóvel, segurava a torrada no ar, os olhos cor de mel bem abertos.

Ele se aproximou mais.

— Tem um pouco de geléia em seu rosto.

Hermione se virou para o lado.

— Não...

— Não, o quê? Não quer que eu tente fazer com que me deseje? — perguntou, alcançando um pouquinho de geléia no canto de sua boca, espalhando o doce com a ponta do dedo nos lábios suaves dela.

— Desculpe-me — diz com a voz entrecortada — mas não consigo resistir. Eu te quero, e quero que me queira também. Desejo-a tanto Hermione, que sou capaz de enlouquecer. Por isso tenho tomado chuva e ido às compras. E tentado conversar sobre qualquer assunto. — respirou fundo. — Por esse motivo aluguei uma casa com papel de parede cor-de-rosa. Mesmo quando as coisas estavam péssimas entre nós, eu tinha esperança de que, um dia, voltaríamos a viver juntos.

Os lábios dela tremeram sob os dedos do loiro.

— Não acredito em você...

— Você me desejava, querida. Todos os dias no café da manhã. Lembra? Era divertido, não era?

— Sim, foi muito divertido. — seus lábios roçavam os dedos do loiro conforme falava, segurou-o pelo pulso, mas não o empurrou, nem desviou o rosto. — Por algum tempo.

Com delicadeza, ele deslizou as mãos para o pescoço dela, a geleia que sujava sua mão se espalhou pelo cabelo. Inclinou-se para mais perto e seus corpos se tocaram, os lábios quase se tocando.

— Sabe quando as coisas começaram a dar errado entre nós? — dizia se detendo a tão poucos centímetros do rosto dela — Quando deixou de ser divertido. Quando paramos de fazer nossas coisas favoritas e eu não conseguia mais fazê-la rir.

— Há coisas que são divertidas, mas o riso não dura para sempre, Draco...

— Sei disso. — Draco olhava para aqueles lábios rosados e manchados de geleia, e a paixão vinha com tanta força, que não sabia por quanto tempo poderia resistir. — Para isto servem os beijos.

— Tudo é assim tão simples para você?

— Sim. Acho que só você acha que as coisas são complicadas.

Ele tinha de beijá-la, uma vez que fosse depois deixaria ir. Suas mãos acariciaram o pescoço e a atraíram para si. Seus lábios roçaram o canto da delicada boca, saboreando o doce da macia pele, e o prazer foi intenso, o desejo tão forte, que teve de usar todo o autocontrole para não atirar a bandeja bem longe e jogar-se sobre Hermione, Ficou ali, lutando com a necessidade ardente de seu corpo, segurando, esperando, respirando profundamente o perfume dela que permaneceu rígida, lutando contra a volúpia, que fazia seu corpo doer.

A castanha desviou o rosto, e Draco compreendeu que teria de parar de imediato, enquanto era capaz. Ela ainda não estava pronta e não queria deixa-la ir novamente. Assim, ele a soltou, e, procurando ignorar a agonia de sua completa ereção, concentrou-se em comer sua refeição, que foi seguido pela jovem, que não o olhou, concentrando-se apenas em seu prato.

Já estavam terminando quando ele, enfim, conseguiu se sentir capaz de manter uma conversa casual.

— Gostaria que me mostrasse as reformas que fez em casa. — perguntou — Quero dizer, lá fora — fez um gesto abrangendo o quarto — Fora desse floral feminino todo.

— Depois desse comentário, pode ir perfeitamente sozinho — comentou comendo mais um pedaço de torrada.

— Mas se estou sozinho, não posso me perder em qualquer lugar e acabar roubando uns beijos — falava cortando mais um pedaço do bacon e colocando na boca, pensando em roubar beijos dela, ela nua... Isso seria seu fim.

A jovem terminou sua torrada.

— Exatamente.

— Você gosta dos meus beijos e sabe disso — disse se levantando. Pegou a bandeja, virou-se e colocou em uma mesa próxima — Tenho que sequestra-la para a hora do jantar Vista-se, querida. Vamos dar um passeio pelos arredores para ver se aprovo. Esperarei lá embaixo.

— Nunca me raptara — disse a castanha enquanto limpava as migalhas de sua camisola.

Ele se inclinou sobre ela, colocando uma mão em cada lado de seus quadris. O colchão afundou sob seu peso.

— Ainda não... Mas o dia é longo — disse e a beijou rapidamente antes que ela pudesse detê-lo. Ajeitou-se deu meia volta e se dirigiu para a porta — Ainda mais durante a noite.

— Fantástico... — murmurou, preparando-se para passar um dia de tortura — Simplesmente maravilhoso.

*.*.*.*.*

O casal caminhou pela propriedade toda. O loiro admirou o jeito como ela cuidara do jardim, o novo estábulo que mandara construir, a cerca nova; enfim, tudo estava em ordem e bem feito, a única coisa que o deixou chateado foi a demolição do barracão para os barcos.

— Fez um excelente trabalho — elogiou, quando pararam perto da lagoa, fitando a água. — Foram muitas as melhorias, e tudo ficou lindo.

— Obrigada.

Algo atraiu sua atenção e ele se afastou. Hermione ficou observando o marido atravessar a ponte sobre a lagoa.

—Veja, o barco continua aqui. Vamos tirá-lo do ancoradouro e poderemos dar um passeio.

Ela sentiu um friozinho de apreensão e buscou uma desculpa.

— Está um tanto frio para isso, não acha?

— Imagine Hermione, o dia está maravilhoso. Além do mais, não iremos nadar. — Draco tirou o casaco e jogou-o de lado.

— Não quero remar.

— Eu farei todo o serviço. Você só terá de se sentar no barco e ficar lá, linda, me olhando, enquanto recito alguns poemas para alegrá-la.

A jovem o contemplava enquanto tirava a gravata, arregaçava as mangas da camisa e se ajoelhava na embarcação para segurar os remos. Ela sentiu o medo crescer.

— Não, Draco — murmurou — eu não quero ir.

— É o mínimo que pode fazer, depois que derrubou meu barracão. Vamos querida, será divertido! — a jovem enxugou na saia o suor das mãos.

— Não entrarei nesse barco! — o tom da voz o assustou.

— Por que não Hermione? Isso lhe causa enjôo?

Ela apertou as mãos na barriga, sentia como se fosse desmaiar, estava apavorada. Sem dizer uma palavra sequer, colocou a cabeça entre as mãos.

O loiro a olhou por um momento soltou os remos e cruzou o cais, se aproximou e segurou as delicadas mãos.

— Qual é o problema, afinal?

— Não sei nadar!

— Só isso? — o loiro achou graça.

— Pode ser perigoso. — ela estava em pânico — E se o barco virar? Eu posso me afogar.

— Você não vai se afogar. — Draco parou de rir e acariciou a face rosada. — Eu nado muito bem.

Ela negou com a cabeça.

— Não!

— A lagoa é rasa, e o rio, bem calmo. Além disso, nada acontecerá com você se o barco virar, porque estarei ao seu lado. — ele deu-lhe um beijo. — Tudo o que tem a fazer é confiar em mim. — agarrou-lhe a mão — Venha, não deixarei que te acontece nada, prometo.

— Estou certa de que vou me arrepender — Hermione resmungou, aceitando entrar na embarcação.

Acomodou-se no fundo, segurando-se com força nas bordas de madeira, rezando para não passar mal. O loiro por sua vez se sentou do lado oposto, desamarrou a corda, empunhou os remos e os colocou no suporte. Em seguida, afastou-se do ancoradouro. Olhou para trás e começou a remar.

— Tudo bem, querida? Não está enjoada, nem com medo?

— Não... — mentiu.

— Veja. Primeiro esgrima, agora remo. Logo terá lições de natação.

Ela o encarou, aterrorizada.

— Jamais!

— Ah, sim! — replicou impulsionando os remos — E nua. Ao luar.

Hermione fingiu não ter ouvido, fitando de lá para cá como se procurasse algo nas margens. Sentia calor da cabeça até as pontas dos pés.

— Você tem uma imaginação muito fértil, Draco.

— Sim — concordou com fervor — pode apostar.

Sabia que ele a olhava e que imaginava coisas.

O riacho estava tranquilo e ele remava com facilidade contra a correnteza leve. Seu corpo era forte e seus movimentos suaves e fluidos, era quase hipnótico olha-lo.

— Navega muito bem — pontuou.

— Esso não é navegar — contestou suavemente — quando usamos dois remos, se chama remar. Para navegar de verdade, se utiliza um remo.

— Bem, então rema muito bem e também deve navegar bem, imagino.

— Assim espero, pratiquei muito ambos em Cambridge e Harrow — deu outro impulso com o remo — Fui o remo maior de nossa equipe nas regatas do Cam, em todas as competições da Semana de Mayo durante os quatro anos que estive em Cambridge.

— Ganhou alguma vez?

— Naturalmente — respondeu e riu — Regulus foi o nosso timoneiro, era muito bom realmente. Era tão metódico, dirigia melhor do que ninguém.

— Deve sentir falta dele...

O sorriso se foi de seu rosto e deixou de remar. O barco parou e começou a escorar, mas não pareceu notar. Ele inclinou-se sobre os remos, puxando a lâmina da água. Hermione esperou, pensando que iria começar a falar sobre seu primo. Mas ele não disse nada, olhava para a margem do riacho, além da floresta, envolto em seus pensamentos.

— Draco... Em que está pensando?

— Sinto tanto sua falta, que dói — meneou a cabeça como se para limpar sua mente e começou a remar — Vamos falar de coisas mais agradáveis, a gente tem que se divertir. Poderiamos testar a minha educação universitária, que poeta gostaria de ouvir? Escolha qualquer um que seja romântico, assim poderá ser tórrido, apaixonado e conseguir que me desejes.

Hermione se perguntava se alguma vez, seu marido havia levado outra mulher em um barco e teria recitado poesias apaixonadamente. Respirou fundo e mergulhou em uma torrente de ciúme terrível.

— Draco, não é necessário recitar poesias.

— Não há rosto mais belo que o seu e nenhum mais querido. Preciosos momentos de minha vida, são aqueles em que ela estava ao meu lado...

Aquelas linhas recitadas de forma tão repentina não eram familiares, mas a forma como ele a olhava era muito conhecida. Já tinha visto duas vezes, só naquele dia, no café da manhã em seu quarto, e apenas um momento antes, quando tinha falado sobre as aulas de natação. Cada vez era mais fácil acreditar que poderia ser algo mais do que mero desejo. Respirou fundo e desviou o olhar.

— Não reconheço esses versos...

— Seria surpreendente se os reconhecesse — sua voz tinha um tom malicioso — Já que acabo de compor...

Surpreendida, voltou a olhar o rosto do marido.

— Agora mesmo?

— Costumava escrever poesias frequentemente.

— Não sabia. Quero dizer, conhecia as rimas de Blaise e que você estava acostumados a elas, mas não sabia que escrevia poesias.

— E eu tampouco teria imaginado que não sabe nadar — disse piscando — Pensando por esse lado, creio que deveríamos começar as aulas de natação hoje mesmo. A lagoa é bem rasa neste ponto. É o local perfeito. O que acha?

— Acho que devemos voltar para casa. Já são mais de três horas, e quero tomar banho e me preparar para o jantar. Lembre-se de que estamos seguindo os horários do campo, e aqui se janta às cinco — ela o lembrou meio nervosa.

O loiro inclinou a cabeça, a observando.

— Temos uma banheira que acomode duas pessoas?

— Não, absolutamente não.

Ele riu muito da firmeza na entonação de voz dela, mas nada comentou. Fez uma manobra e continuou remando a favor da correnteza. Ambos seguiam calados. A mente de Hermione entretida repetindo os versos que o marido compôs, seu coração se esforçando para não escutar.

— Parece que não ficou surpreendida com o último poema que fiz para você, mas tenho um outro aqui — disse rompendo o silêncio, parou e tirou os remos da água, a superfície do lago era calma e o barco ficou imóvel — Uma rima...

A jovem percebeu aquele olhar novamente nos olhos cinza.

— Uma rima sobre mim?

— Conheço uma mulher de Hampshire, com um sorriso que conquista a qualquer homem. Seu cabelo castanho é um dom, seus olhos, como a lama e seus beijos, um prazer de fato.

— O que? — ela se levantou do acento de madeira, ficando de joelho, sentindo-se um tanto indignada — Meus olhos não são da cor da lama.

— São exatamente dessa cor — disse apontando para a costa da lagoa — Como essa lama marrom-esverdeada, não há nada de errado com isso — acrescentou enquanto ela ofegava com horror — Muito britânico, não é? E bastante poético também.

— Poético? — cruzou os braços — Supõe-se que os poetas devam comparar os olhos de uma mulher com as estrelas, o céu e coisas assim. Agora se comparar meus olhos com a lama marrom-esverdeada for parte de seu plano para seduzir-me, não vai funcionar.

O olhar malicioso voltou aos seus olhos, de repente, Draco deixou os remos caírem, e o barco ficou à deriva. Moveu-se na direção dela que prendeu a respiração e começou a tremer por dentro, ele ficou de joelhos, colocando as mãos nos quadris redondos. Se inclinou encostou os lábios de leve nos dela, os roçando.

— E isso... — murmurou — funciona?

Ela passou a tremer mais.

— Não — apertou firmemente os lábios.

— Hermione, seja sincera... — murmurou em seus lábios — sei que disse que seus olhos são como a lama... eles são tão lindos, são de um marrom-único, assim como a lama, mas veja só também disse que seu cabelo foi um presente e seus beijos, um prazer — mordiscou os delicados lábios — Então me dê um desses prazeres agora, beije-me.

Ela o olhou.

— Não vou beija-lo — tentou disfarçar uma risada — Não, não... perdeu sua oportunidade com essa história da lama.

Ele começou a rir também, uma risada profunda e gutural.

— Mas é verdade! Olhe ali na margem. É a mesmíssima cor. Não há nada de errado nisso. Eu gosto — acariciou seu rosto. — O barro das lagoas inglesas é muito bonito. — beijou-a na face.

As mãos do loiro escorregaram para debaixo de seu corpo com tanta rapidez que ela não pôde se segurar, e deslizou para os joelhos dele, fazendo o barco balançar, assustando-a.

— Draco, pare com isso! — gritou, lutando para tentar voltar para seu lugar, enquanto ele a ajeitava em seu colo.

A embarcação tornou a balançar, inclinou-se demais e virou para o lado, jogando-os dentro da água.

Hermione submergiu de imediato. Ergueu os braços em pânico, desorientada e incapaz de ver o que quer que fosse através do líquido lamacento. No entanto, as mãos do marido estavam lá, firmes em seus braços, puxando-a para colocá-la de pé.

— Peguei você! — a abraçou — Peguei você.

Ela arfou, agarrando-se à camisa dele, tremula e aliviada por se sentir firmemente presa a ele e tendo os pés tocando o fundo da lagoa. A água só chegava até seus ombros, o que a tranqüilizava sobremaneira.

— Você está bem? — ele se afastou um pouco para olhá-la, tirando os cabelos molhados de seu rosto.

— Sim. — tinhas as feições apavoradas, esfregou os braços. — Gelada, mas, bem.

Draco dobrou um pouco os joelhos e a pegou no colo, com toda aquela roupa encharcada.

— É isso o que ganho por elogiar a cor de seus olhos. — ele a carregou até a margem. — Um banho de água gelada e nenhum beijo para compensar.

— Bem feito! — disse quando ele a colocou em pé, longe das águas. Virou-se de costas quando o marido se foi para prender o barco. — Onde já se viu: olhos cor de lama!

Mas ela não pôde deixar de sorrir, agarrando as saias ensopadas para subir o barranco e chegar até o gramado da margem.


	18. Capítulo XVII

**Ip S:** Rsrsrs, eu acho que não pensaria duas vezes também não...

**Guest:** Pois é, talvez faltasse isso para dar certo...

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Depois do mergulho em águas lamacentas, foi necessário um longo banho antes do jantar. As empregadas trouxeram água quente para encher a banheira de cobre. Hermione se banhou, e, enquanto Winky a ajudava a secar os cabelos com a toalha, não podia deixar de pensar em Draco e na aventura daquela tarde, na maneira em que ele a olhava e nos versos por ele recitado. Ele realmente sentia o que disse?<p>

Aquela pergunta martelava em sua cabeça. No quarto de vestir, a camareira ofereceu vários vestidos para sua escolha, mas sua mente não estava ali.

Será que ele fora sincero? Com todas as outras mulheres com quem havia estado, como podia se assegurar de que significava mais para ele do que qualquer outra? Como poderia ter certeza de que iria durar? Hermione podia ouvir o barulho dos empregados levando água e enchendo a banheira do marido, acabou imaginando-o nu. entrando na banheira. Recordava muito bem como era seu corpo másculo, suas recordações e imaginações começaram a atormenta-la, da mesma forma que os sonhos da noite anterior e de muitas outras.

Havia dito que nunca quis tanto alguém. Disse também que não existia rosto mais belo do que o seu. Era verdade tudo aquilo que dizia? A jovem tratou de lembrar a si mesma que palavras não bastava. Que seu desejo não significava nada. Mas era difícil preocupar-se com isso, ainda mais quando a única coisa que lembrava era o desejo que ela mesma sentia quando a beijava e a acariciava.

"_Ouve uma vez em que tudo ia bem conosco, lembra-se?"_

Claro que se lembrava.

Apertou a testa com os dedos, tão desorientada que mal conseguia raciocinar.

— Senhora, está se sentindo bem? — ela encarou a empregada.

— Sim Winky, obrigada.

A criada, que a servia os quinze anos, sorriu e lhe mostrou os vestidos.

— Marfim ou azul?

— Azul — respondeu sem se importar, e a mocinha deixou o traje azul-céu em suas mãos.

Hermione nem se mexeu. Do outro lado da porta, escutava Draco conversando com Pringle. Não entendia o que diziam, porque em sua mente só podia ouvir as palavras daquela manhã.

"_Eu te quero, e quero que me queira também. Desejo-a tanto Hermione, que sou capaz de enlouquecer... Mesmo quando as coisas estavam péssimas entre nós, eu tinha esperança de que, um dia, voltaríamos a viver juntos."_

No mesmo momento tudo ficara muito claro e todas suas emoções mistas foram fundidas em uma decisão muito simples. Respirou profundamente e andou na direção de Winky.

— Winky, diga ao pessoal da cozinha para atrasar o jantar em algumas horas.

A empregada olhou para ela, sem entender.

— Claro, milady.

— Vá e encontre algo para fazer até que a chame, mas pode acontecer de não a chamar.

Um brilho de compreensão e assombro passou pelo rosto da moça. Fazendo uma reverencia, andou até a porta, saindo do quarto. Quando se viu a sós, a viscondessa foi até o toucador e apanhou um pente. Separou as mechas molhadas, mas não as trançou, e voltou ao quarto de vestir com os cabelos soltos.

O loiro ainda estava no banho. Ela podia ouvir o ruído da água e a voz dele, conversando com o camareiro. Parou com a mão na maçaneta, se deteve pou um instante para respirar fundo e entrou.

Avistou Draco recostado na banheira, os braços apoiados nas laterais, e Pringle, ao lado em pé, com uma toalha nas mãos. Ambos a olharam surpresos com sua entrada.

Ignorando o criado, Hermione olhou dentro dos olhos de seu marido.

— É mesmo verdade? Você está sendo franco em tudo o que me diz? — perguntou sem cerimônia.

O loiro fitou o empregado e fez um sinal para que saísse. Pringle pôs a toalha sobre uma banqueta e se foi no mesmo instante, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ela esfregava as mãos, nervosa, esperando por uma resposta.

Draco se recostou na banheira, sorrindo enquanto a olhava.

— Se falava sério, o que? — perguntou com certa inocência, mas seus olhos a olhavam de forma ardente — Que seus olhos são da cor da lama?

A jovem titubeou, sentindo-se imediatamente tímida e sufocada, perguntando-se se não estaria a ponto de cometer um erro terrível.

— Não... — sussurrou, o medo retornando novamente. Seu coração batia tão depressa, tão forte, que estava segura de que ele podia ouvir, mesmo estando do outro lado da habitação, no entanto, ela permanecia em pé, numa agonia de incerteza — Sobre que nunca havia desejado tanto ninguém como me desejou, os momentos preciosos, o quanto sou importante para você e tudo o mais... e o que disse essa manhã, que esperava voltar a viver comigo um dia... Falava sério, ou eram somente palavras que sabia que eu queria ouvir?

Ele não respondeu, e esse momento de silencia a destroçou.

— Não importa. — murmurou, dando meioa volta para regressar a segurança de seu quarto.

O barulho da água foi o único aviso de que ele saíra da banheira. Hermione não tinha dado mais que dois passos quando Draco a alcançou, rodeando sua cintura e a apertou contra si.

— É verdade — sussurrava, beijando-lhe o pescoço — Nunca fui tão honesto em toda a minha vida...

O corpo úmido, a boca quente... e essas sensações acabaram de pôr em terra as últimas resistências dela. A ansiedade que ela estava segurando há anos irrompeu em um instante. Com um gemido, se virou e envolveu com seus braços o pescoço do marido. Procurou por seus lábios e o beijou com avidez, um beijo faminto, ansioso e molhado, nascido de todo o tempo em que não esteve com ele. Agora, apertava-se contra seu amor, beijando-o com toda a paixão que negara a ambos.

Draco, embora surpreso, abraçou-a com mais força e aprofundou o beijo, a língua invadindo aquela boca voluptuosa, as mãos apertando-lhe as nádegas. Tudo o mais no mundo resumiu-se a nada.

Sua boca na dela se derretia ao saborear aqueles beijos quentes, profundos com pequenas mordidas rápidas enquanto a conduzia de costas pela porta até o quarto dela.

Lá, ele se movia e guiava a jovem como se estivessem dançando. Quando ela foi colocada de encontro à parede, ao lado da cama, o loiro procurou pelo laço de seu robe, soltou-o e puxou a peça de roupa para trás, deixando-a cair pelos ombros, mas ficou presa nos quadris. Hermione se afastou da parede e o robe deslizou com suavidade até seus pés.

O ar do dormitório estava gelado, mas quando as mãos do marido tocaram sua pele nua, sentiu-se incendiar. Ele pegou seus seios com ambas as mãos, as pontas dos dedos apertando os mamilos enrijecidos, enquanto beijava com muito carinho seu rosto, o queixo, a testa, os lábios.

Afastou-se um pouco para ver as próprias mãos tocando o corpo do homem que tanto amava, a pele úmida pela água do banho, quente como fogo sob seus dedos. O acariciava contemplando o caminho que fazia pelo torso nu. Ela se lembrava daquilo, a forte parede de músculos de seu tórax, o abdome firme, as formas de Draco, tão bonitas e vigorosas como nove anos atrás. Espalmou as mãos no baixo-ventre dele, mas, antes que pudesse descer mais, ele a impediu.

— Não... — disse, quando ela murmurou um protesto.

— Mas eu quero tocá-lo...

— Mais tarde. — e a fez calar com um beijo, pegou suas mãos e as prendeu na parede.

Em seguida, baixou a cabeça e tomou um dos mamilos de leve entre os dentes, para logo depois saborea-los sugando com fome, primeiro um e depois o outro, mantendo-a presa e imóvel. Hermione vibrava a cada toque, suspirava e gemia, implorando por mais. Quando ele prendeu seu mamilo entre os dentes outra vez, ela se curvou com um grito de prazer. Sentia o calor crescendo entre suas coxas, contorcia-se, movendo os quadris na direção dele, mas o loiro estava fora de alcance.

— Draco, por favor, toque-me...

Ele largou o mamilo e fez um caminho de beijos até o pescoço.

— Já estou tocando você.

— Não demore... — ela implorava — Toque-me.

— Onde?

— Você sabe onde.

— Não, não sei... — disse beijando-a

Ela queixou-se, esticando os braços.

— Você sabe, claro que sabe...

O loiro se levantou enquanto suas mãos brincavam com seus seios

— Diga-me. Quero que fale. Adoro isso, lembra?

E como se lembrava, uma excitação desaforada fluía por todo seu ser. Envergonhada, escondeu o rosto no peito forte. Ele estava querendo demais em muito pouco tempo. Sentiu os dedos ágeis deslizarem por entre suas coxas.

— É aqui que quer que eu a toque? — perguntou com ternura.

Hermione balançou a cabeça em afirmativa, e ele deslizou um dedo entre suas pernas. Ela gemeu.

— Adoro isso Draco, adoro...

— Eu sei, querida. — beijou-a outra vez. — Mas há algo que sei que gosta ainda mais...

Ele se ajoelhou e a castanha tremeu inteira sabendo o que viria, seu marido começou a traçar um caminho de beijos em seu ventre, e mais para baixo... Os dedos seguiam a boca, movendo-se com perícia ao redor de sua intimidade. Draco sorria, tocando a marca de nascença em forma de violino que a esposa possuía entre as coxas.

— Eu me lembro dessa marca... — murmurou — Tenho sonhado com ela quase todas as noites. — e pressionou os lábios contra a marca marrom, depois beijando um pouco mais para cima, sentindo a suavidade dos pêlos.

Hermione se curvava, pedindo pelo prazer daquele beijo íntimo. As mãos fortes agarravam seus quadris, mantendo-a firme contra a parede.

Começou a carícia devagar, primeiro embaixo, depois outra vez em cima, movendo sua língua por toda a extensão de sua intimidade, saboreando, sentindo o gosto doce do amor, enviando-lhe sensações de calor que pulsavam por toda a sua corrente sangüínea. Ela tremia com cada investida suave da língua, gemendo, as mãos apertando os ombros dele.

— Draco... Draco... — suspirava e movimentava os quadris, incapaz de fugir daquela deliciosa prisão.

Então, a língua quente tocou aquele ponto mais sensível de todos. Quando Hermione pensava que ia enlouquecer, ele a soltou um pouco para que pudesse se mover à vontade contra sua boca. Ela se deliciava cada vez mais, até que foi envolvida num redemoinho que parecia não ter fim. O loiro deu-lhe um último e longo beijo, então parou e ficou de pé.

Sem forças, ela se deixou cair para a frente, nos braços dele, arfando, o corpo ainda pulsando de prazer. Ele a apertou contra si, e com isso pôde sentir toda a força de sua ereção contra seu ventre.

— Quero você, Hermione. Não posso esperar mais — dizia com urgência.

Agarrou-a com ambas as mãos e deitou-a de costas na cama, seus joelhos se moveram apartando as pernas torneadas da esposa.

— Venha para mim. — deitou-se sobre ela. — Agora, querida, venha para mim...

Era a vez de Draco implorar, pensou, com satisfação. Ele se comprimia em cima dela, com uma urgência tão desesperada que ela não resistiu mais, e o recebeu.

O loiro a penetrou, sugando os seios com força. Sim, suspirou, ela se lembrava disso também. Aquele era Draco, ardente, forte, possuindo-a com paixão. Mesmo assim, dentro dela, não parava de beijá-la, mordiscar sua orelha, pescoço, ombro, de tocar seus seios. A agitando cada vez mais, obrigando-a aceitar seu tamanho, penetrando-a fundo cada vez mais, atingindo um ponto de extremo prazer, se contorceu, praticamente gritando.

— Draco! Sim...!

Frenética e extasiada, correspondia as investidas se movendo também, sua palavras de suplica saiam em tropel, em uma série de sílabas desconexas.

— Mais depressa... oh, por favor! Por favor! Sim, isso!

O loiro aguentava seu peso sobre os braços, obedecia as agitadas exigências, penetrava-a rápido e com firmeza, uma e outra vez, até que a sentiu se apertar contra ele e chegar ao clímax.

— Vem Draco... vem... — suplicava — mais... mais...

Draco soltou um gemido rouco no cabelo dela, apertando-se naquele corpo como se ainda não estivesse perto o suficiente. Um forte estremecimento se apoderou dele quando seu prazer chegou, e todos os músculos ficaram rígidos enquanto a inundava de calor. Se deixou cair em cima dela, ofegando contra o travesseiro. Ergueu a mão e a tocou no rosto.

— Hermione... — suspirou — Meu Deus, Hermione — respirava com força, beijando seus cabelos, sua orelha, seu pescoço — Era verdade — disse num sussurro — juro que era verdade, querida, cada palavra!

Ela sorria, acariciando as costas de seu amado, passando as unhas pelas linhas firmes, sentindo, de novo, o peso familiar do corpo do marido.

"_Draco, bem-vindo de volta ao lar."_ Pensou feliz.


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Hermione adorava fazer amor de manhã, mas quando Draco acordou nem teve tempo de dar-lhe um simples beijo antes da primeira interrupção¹.<p>

Uma leve batida foi o único aviso antes de a porta se abrir e Susan entrar trazendo um maço de cartas.

— A correspondência, milady. — quando a secretária levantou a cabeça, viu a patroa sentada em cima de seu marido, nua, com as cobertas tapando muito pouco de seus corpos, corou violentamente. — Oh! — gritou, deixando cair o que segurava. — Eu sinto muito! — agarrou a maçaneta apressadamente e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

A jovem senhora encarou o marido.

—Viu como a pobrezinha ficou? — sussurrou Hermione — Meu Deus, que susto levou! Creio que Susan pensa que somos indecentes, fazendo amor em plena luz do dia, ainda mais em total nudez — falou meio perdida, numa mistura de vergonha e perplexidade.

Draco rolou para cima dela, sentindo o ar frio do quarto em suas costa e o calor do delicado corpo embaixo do seu.

— Esqueça a senhorita Bones, querida. Onde estávamos mesmo?

— Bem, deixe-me pensar... — com os olhos quase cerrados, ela se ajeitou embaixo do marido — Se não me engano, você estava me beijando.

— Sim, creio que era isso mesmo — se aproximou saboreando os lábios da esposa — acredito que a geleia de amora seria bem vinda agora...

Como resposta de seu pedido, outra batida na porta. Era a vez da empregada trazendo o desjejum.

— Seu café, senhora. Jesus Cristo!

— Deus, tenha piedade! — o loiro murmurou, enquanto a empregada largava a bandeja em qualquer canto e saía às pressas, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O casal começou a ouviu vozes cochichando no corredor e até risadinhas, sem dúvida comentando o fato de que nenhum homem jamais dormia a noite toda no quarto de sua esposa.

Draco esperou até que todos os sons cessassem e certificou-se de que nenhuma outra criada iria entrar, para continuar a explorar as delícias das formas de sua mulher.

— Quer um pouco de chá? — Hermione o empurrou, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Se não tiver algo que eu possa tirar de sua boca com um beijo, não, obrigado. — e se colocou de novo entre as coxas dela.

A porta do quarto se abriu mais uma vez.

— Milorde? — Pringle chamou pelo patrão. — O sr. Flint está lá embaixo, esperando para vê-lo.

— Pringle? — Draco gritou. — Saia daqui!

— Sim, senhor.

O loiro ouviu a porta sendo fechada, mas já tinha havido interrupções demais. O momento se perdera, portanto.

— Lembre-me de ter uma conversa com nossos empregados sobre a rotina matinal — disse ele, desistindo de tentar de novo.

Achando graça, Hermione também saiu do leito. Jogando os cabelos para trás, vestiu a camisola e o robe.

— Talvez você esteja muito afoito — comentava encanto amarrava o robe.

— Afoito, eu? — deu um salto da cama e aproximou-se por trás. A jovem deu uma risadinha tentou se afastar, mas ele a puxou de volta pela cintura — Você é que quase me devorou ontem à noite. Nunca se cansa de fazer amor comigo, não é?

— O que? Ora... — tentou se afastar.

A segurou mais firme e beijou-lhe a nuca.

— Confesse.

— Não, você já é bastante convencido. — se soltou do abraço e puxou a sineta para chamar a camareira. — Além disso, seu secretário o aguarda, e eu tenho de ir à cidade. Sendo assim, é melhor pararmos de nos divertir e começar a cuidar de nossos assuntos.

— Por que tem de ir a cidade?

— Esqueceu-se de que tenho de organizar um baile? Meu baile de caridade, Draco.

Ele resmungou.

— É imprescindível nossa presença? Detesto bailes à fantasia.

— Minhas obras de caridade são muito importantes para mim. Se não bastasse, perdi o do ano passado e não posso tornar a faltar. De todo modo, não sei do que está reclamando. — comentou — Você não pode ir.

— Por que não?

Ela sorriu, segura de que desta vez o tinha pego.

— Porque não recebeu nenhum convite.

— Não importa — riu divertido — Falsifiquei um de lady Brown há muito tempo — a beijou e se encaminhou para seus aposentos — Não admira que sempre perca no jogo de xadrez, querida — disse balançando a cabeça e sorrindo de forma vitoriosa saiu.

Quando entrou em seus aposentos, ainda a escutou dizendo, do outro lado...

— Não acredito que me casei com esse homem!

*.*.*.*.*

O secretário esperava pelo patrão no escritório.

— Fico feliz em saber que se curou do sarampo, Marcos — Draco o cumprimentou, sentando-se atrás da escrivaninha. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que havia sentado nesse escritório, pensou em como se sentia bem voltando ali.

— Obrigado, sir. — abriu uma pasta. — O senhor tem muita correspondência para responder.

— Estou certo de que, com você sendo preguiçoso, durante a última semana e meia as minhas custas, é natural que tudo se acumule...

Flint havia trabalhado com ele tempo suficiente para perceber que ele estava brincando, mas o pobre não tinha nenhum senso de humor, permanecendo dessa forma impassível.

— Desculpe-me senhor.

Draco suspirou e mudou de assunto.

— Algo importante?

O secretário apresentou a pasta aberta para que o loiro pudesse ver. Estava cheia de pequenas folhas de papel rosa, dobradas e seladas. Pansy...

Olhou as missivas, e seu sorriso foi substituído por uma leve irritação.

— Meu Deus — murmurou — quantas são?

— Sessenta, milorde. Enviadas de Calais.

— Todas nos últimos dez dias? — Draco apanhou uma porção delas, imaginando que tipo de mulher faria aquilo.

Lembrou-se da mulher que fora sua amante no outono e no inverno do ano passado, e não recordou nada relevante sobre ela. Cabelos negros, olhos castanhos... Um tipo de jovem fácil de se gostar e fácil de se esquecer.

— O que Pansy espera conseguir com isto? Mais dinheiro? — o secretário nada comentou, pois sabia que se tratava de uma pergunta retórica. Aguardou por suas ordens.

— Marcos, quero que você... — ele foi interrompido pela abertura da porta.

— Draco, a que horas pretende ir para a cidade? — Hermione parou à soleira, o olhar fixo no montante rosa.

Ela empalideceu e seus olhos se arregalaram, e o loiro pôde ler seus pensamentos como se estivessem escritos na testa.

— Hermione... — começou a dizer.

— Sinto muito. Não pretendia atrapalhar. — e ela deu-lhe as costas.

— Hermione!

A jovem estacou por um segundo, mas logo continuou a andar, sem olhar para trás, até desaparecer da vista dele.

Ele deixou cair a montanha de cartas na pasta.

— Queime essa droga toda! — ordenou alto o suficiente para que a esposa ouvisse. — Ou melhor, mande-as de volta para a srta. Parkinson, com uma mensagem dizendo que não lhe darei mais nem um centavo e que ela não volte a me procurar. Entendeu?

Sem esperar uma resposta, saiu correndo atrás de Hermione. Encontrou-a no terraço, mirando o rio, que brilhava a distância. Decerto ela ouvira o som de suas botas nas pedras, mas não se voltou.

— Eram cartas de amor, não? Ora, o que estou dizendo? Lógico que eram. Papel cor-de-rosa, letra feminina... pude até sentir o perfume!

— Ela escreve para mim, mas eu não escrevo para ela.

— Sei disso — concordou com a cabeça, mas continuou contemplando as águas.

O fato dela estar tão calma o impeliu a falar.

— Não estou mais com Pansy. Rompemos há alguns meses.

— Não tem de me dar explicações, Draco.

— Claro que não tenho, droga! Não há nada para explicar. Acabou.

Ela cruzou os braços e girou a cabeça ligeiramente em sua direção.

— Pelo volume de correspondência que envia, parece que a srta. Parkinson ainda não se deu conta desse fato.

— Mas deveria. Deixei tudo bem claro, paguei o contrato dela. Já a havia abandonado meses antes da morte de Regulus. Você é a única mulher com quem tenho estado desde então.

A jovem o olhou.

— Acredito em você.

Mas a frieza intensa em seu olhar o machucou. _"Não, não faça isso, querida"_, pensou.

— Parkinson está apaixonada por você?

— Amor? — sua voz era dura e nervosa perante a ideia. Ela fez uma careta de dor e o loiro acabou por suavizar sua voz por um momento — De modo algum. Pansy é uma cortesã, Hermione, uma acompanhante paga. Esses arranjos não têm nada a ver com amor; não compreende?

— Creio que é a srta. Parkinson quem não compreende isso. — ela tornou a olhar para o rio.

Draco fitava as costas rígidas de sua esposa por um longo tempo, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não sabia o que ela queria que fizesse. Com um suspiro, girou nos calcanhares e foi embora.

* * *

><p>1- Ok gente, não briguem comigo... Juro que não é culpa minha!rs<p>

Quem leu minha outra adaptação, sabe do que estou dizendo. ^^


	20. Capítulo XIX

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Hermione adorava fazer amor de manhã, mas quando Draco acordou nem teve tempo de dar-lhe um simples beijo antes da primeira interrupção¹.<p>

Uma leve batida foi o único aviso antes de a porta se abrir e Susan entrar trazendo um maço de cartas.

— A correspondência, milady. — quando a secretária levantou a cabeça, viu a patroa sentada em cima de seu marido, nua, com as cobertas tapando muito pouco de seus corpos, corou violentamente. — Oh! — gritou, deixando cair o que segurava. — Eu sinto muito! — agarrou a maçaneta apressadamente e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

A jovem senhora encarou o marido.

—Viu como a pobrezinha ficou? — sussurrou Hermione — Meu Deus, que susto levou! Creio que Susan pensa que somos indecentes, fazendo amor em plena luz do dia, ainda mais em total nudez — falou meio perdida, numa mistura de vergonha e perplexidade.

Draco rolou para cima dela, sentindo o ar frio do quarto em suas costa e o calor do delicado corpo embaixo do seu.

— Esqueça a senhorita Bones, querida. Onde estávamos mesmo?

— Bem, deixe-me pensar... — com os olhos quase cerrados, ela se ajeitou embaixo do marido — Se não me engano, você estava me beijando.

— Sim, creio que era isso mesmo — se aproximou saboreando os lábios da esposa — acredito que a geleia de amora seria bem vinda agora...

Como resposta de seu pedido, outra batida na porta. Era a vez da empregada trazendo o desjejum.

— Seu café, senhora. Jesus Cristo!

— Deus, tenha piedade! — o loiro murmurou, enquanto a empregada largava a bandeja em qualquer canto e saía às pressas, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O casal começou a ouviu vozes cochichando no corredor e até risadinhas, sem dúvida comentando o fato de que nenhum homem jamais dormia a noite toda no quarto de sua esposa.

Draco esperou até que todos os sons cessassem e certificou-se de que nenhuma outra criada iria entrar, para continuar a explorar as delícias das formas de sua mulher.

— Quer um pouco de chá? — Hermione o empurrou, com um sorriso malicioso.

— Se não tiver algo que eu possa tirar de sua boca com um beijo, não, obrigado. — e se colocou de novo entre as coxas dela.

A porta do quarto se abriu mais uma vez.

— Milorde? — Pringle chamou pelo patrão. — O sr. Flint está lá embaixo, esperando para vê-lo.

— Pringle? — Draco gritou. — Saia daqui!

— Sim, senhor.

O loiro ouviu a porta sendo fechada, mas já tinha havido interrupções demais. O momento se perdera, portanto.

— Lembre-me de ter uma conversa com nossos empregados sobre a rotina matinal — disse ele, desistindo de tentar de novo.

Achando graça, Hermione também saiu do leito. Jogando os cabelos para trás, vestiu a camisola e o robe.

— Talvez você esteja muito afoito — comentava encanto amarrava o robe.

— Afoito, eu? — deu um salto da cama e aproximou-se por trás. A jovem deu uma risadinha tentou se afastar, mas ele a puxou de volta pela cintura — Você é que quase me devorou ontem à noite. Nunca se cansa de fazer amor comigo, não é?

— O que? Ora... — tentou se afastar.

A segurou mais firme e beijou-lhe a nuca.

— Confesse.

— Não, você já é bastante convencido. — se soltou do abraço e puxou a sineta para chamar a camareira. — Além disso, seu secretário o aguarda, e eu tenho de ir à cidade. Sendo assim, é melhor pararmos de nos divertir e começar a cuidar de nossos assuntos.

— Por que tem de ir a cidade?

— Esqueceu-se de que tenho de organizar um baile? Meu baile de caridade, Draco.

Ele resmungou.

— É imprescindível nossa presença? Detesto bailes à fantasia.

— Minhas obras de caridade são muito importantes para mim. Se não bastasse, perdi o do ano passado e não posso tornar a faltar. De todo modo, não sei do que está reclamando. — comentou — Você não pode ir.

— Por que não?

Ela sorriu, segura de que desta vez o tinha pego.

— Porque não recebeu nenhum convite.

— Não importa — riu divertido — Falsifiquei um de lady Brown há muito tempo — a beijou e se encaminhou para seus aposentos — Não admira que sempre perca no jogo de xadrez, querida — disse balançando a cabeça e sorrindo de forma vitoriosa saiu.

Quando entrou em seus aposentos, ainda a escutou dizendo, do outro lado...

— Não acredito que me casei com esse homem!

*.*.*.*.*

O secretário esperava pelo patrão no escritório.

— Fico feliz em saber que se curou do sarampo, Marcos — Draco o cumprimentou, sentando-se atrás da escrivaninha. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que havia sentado nesse escritório, pensou em como se sentia bem voltando ali.

— Obrigado, sir. — abriu uma pasta. — O senhor tem muita correspondência para responder.

— Estou certo de que, com você sendo preguiçoso, durante a última semana e meia as minhas custas, é natural que tudo se acumule...

Flint havia trabalhado com ele tempo suficiente para perceber que ele estava brincando, mas o pobre não tinha nenhum senso de humor, permanecendo dessa forma impassível.

— Desculpe-me senhor.

Draco suspirou e mudou de assunto.

— Algo importante?

O secretário apresentou a pasta aberta para que o loiro pudesse ver. Estava cheia de pequenas folhas de papel rosa, dobradas e seladas. Pansy...

Olhou as missivas, e seu sorriso foi substituído por uma leve irritação.

— Meu Deus — murmurou — quantas são?

— Sessenta, milorde. Enviadas de Calais.

— Todas nos últimos dez dias? — Draco apanhou uma porção delas, imaginando que tipo de mulher faria aquilo.

Lembrou-se da mulher que fora sua amante no outono e no inverno do ano passado, e não recordou nada relevante sobre ela. Cabelos negros, olhos castanhos... Um tipo de jovem fácil de se gostar e fácil de se esquecer.

— O que Pansy espera conseguir com isto? Mais dinheiro? — o secretário nada comentou, pois sabia que se tratava de uma pergunta retórica. Aguardou por suas ordens.

— Marcos, quero que você... — ele foi interrompido pela abertura da porta.

— Draco, a que horas pretende ir para a cidade? — Hermione parou à soleira, o olhar fixo no montante rosa.

Ela empalideceu e seus olhos se arregalaram, e o loiro pôde ler seus pensamentos como se estivessem escritos na testa.

— Hermione... — começou a dizer.

— Sinto muito. Não pretendia atrapalhar. — e ela deu-lhe as costas.

— Hermione!

A jovem estacou por um segundo, mas logo continuou a andar, sem olhar para trás, até desaparecer da vista dele.

Ele deixou cair a montanha de cartas na pasta.

— Queime essa droga toda! — ordenou alto o suficiente para que a esposa ouvisse. — Ou melhor, mande-as de volta para a srta. Parkinson, com uma mensagem dizendo que não lhe darei mais nem um centavo e que ela não volte a me procurar. Entendeu?

Sem esperar uma resposta, saiu correndo atrás de Hermione. Encontrou-a no terraço, mirando o rio, que brilhava a distância. Decerto ela ouvira o som de suas botas nas pedras, mas não se voltou.

— Eram cartas de amor, não? Ora, o que estou dizendo? Lógico que eram. Papel cor-de-rosa, letra feminina... pude até sentir o perfume!

— Ela escreve para mim, mas eu não escrevo para ela.

— Sei disso — concordou com a cabeça, mas continuou contemplando as águas.

O fato dela estar tão calma o impeliu a falar.

— Não estou mais com Pansy. Rompemos há alguns meses.

— Não tem de me dar explicações, Draco.

— Claro que não tenho, droga! Não há nada para explicar. Acabou.

Ela cruzou os braços e girou a cabeça ligeiramente em sua direção.

— Pelo volume de correspondência que envia, parece que a srta. Parkinson ainda não se deu conta desse fato.

— Mas deveria. Deixei tudo bem claro, paguei o contrato dela. Já a havia abandonado meses antes da morte de Regulus. Você é a única mulher com quem tenho estado desde então.

A jovem o olhou.

— Acredito em você.

Mas a frieza intensa em seu olhar o machucou. _"Não, não faça isso, querida"_, pensou.

— Parkinson está apaixonada por você?

— Amor? — sua voz era dura e nervosa perante a ideia. Ela fez uma careta de dor e o loiro acabou por suavizar sua voz por um momento — De modo algum. Pansy é uma cortesã, Hermione, uma acompanhante paga. Esses arranjos não têm nada a ver com amor; não compreende?

— Creio que é a srta. Parkinson quem não compreende isso. — ela tornou a olhar para o rio.

Draco fitava as costas rígidas de sua esposa por um longo tempo, sem saber o que dizer. Ele não sabia o que ela queria que fizesse. Com um suspiro, girou nos calcanhares e foi embora.

* * *

><p>1- Ok gente, não briguem comigo... Juro que não é culpa minha!rs<p>

Quem leu minha outra adaptação, sabe do que estou dizendo. ^^


	21. Capítulo XX

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Mais uma vez, o baile de caridade em favor dos hospitais de Londres foi um grande sucesso. Foram arrecadados milhões de libras, pois tal evento se tornara um dos mais populares da cidade. Todos os que queriam participar se dispunham a pagar somas exorbitantes pelos convites.<p>

Hermione estava feliz com o sucesso, pois ajudar os hospitais era sua obra de caridade favorita, apesar de ser bastante cansativo. Draco a acompanhara, algo que nunca fizera antes, e os comentários sobre a reconciliação foi inevitável.

A conclusão geral era de que eles tinham feito as pazes. Naquela manhã estariam certos; mas naquele momento, à noite, a jovem viscondessa já não estava tão segura disso.

A viagem da Mansão Malfoy a Londres fora feita em silêncio. O loiro não havia tentado nenhum tipo de conversa, tampouco ela. As missivas de Pansy Parkinson deviam estar no caminho de volta para a França, porém permaneciam entre Hermione e Draco como se estivessem empilhadas ali, dentro da carruagem. Ela sabia que o marido não entendia o por que, não compreendia que uma amante, mesmo sendo paga, poderia se apaixonar perdidamente.

No baile, dançaram juntos e depois misturaram-se aos demais convidados. Após algumas horas circulando no meio da multidão, e cansada de ostentar um sorriso formal, sua cabeça começou a doer, e ela procurou um canto sossegado do salão para descansar.

Encostada contra uma parede, tomando uma taça de vinho, observava o salão. Recordava do dia em que havia feito a lista de convidados junto com Susan, e como Draco a avisou sobre lady Brown. O fato da castanha não ter levado pessoalmente a lista para ela, comprovou ser uma afronta social que Hermione estava pagando com juros, porque entre os cavaleiros e nobres, princesas e palhaços, juízes equilibrados e musas gregas, estavam também todas as antigas amantes do marido, com exceção de Pansy Parkinson. Lady Lavander Brown esteve muito ocupada, e certamente se comportou de forma bastante vingativa.

A jovem viscondessa buscou os rostos: Laura Madley, tão educada e elegante; Astoria Greengrass, sorrindo, preciosa; Megan Jones, loira com olhos castanhos como ela, uma mulher de baixa condição, uma pobre cortesã que precisaria ter muitos clientes para conseguir pagar o convite do baile. Lisa Turpin , morena e bela. A reconciliação com seu marido não saiu muito bem e agora era a amante de Justin Finch-Fletchley. Penelope Clearwater, outra condessa bela e promiscua com a qual Hermione foi obrigada a tomar chá e jogar cartas durante anos e até Millicent Bullstrode estava ali e os anos haviam passado para ela, pois seu rosto adorável e tão alegre, que lhe converteu em uma mulher tão popular, agora mostrava o que realmente era: uma cortesã passando pelos anos.

Hermione estudou uma a uma, mas, para seu espanto, não sentiu raiva, nem ciúme. Sentia-se estranhamente distante, absurdamente longe de tudo, não sentia um pingo de piedade por essas mulheres.

Seu marido não amara nenhuma delas. Mas e elas, como se sentiram? Lembrou-se do terno olhar que a Greengrass dirigira a ele naquele dia na loja de tecidos, confirmando o que ela já sabia a anos e que seu esposo se negava a ver. A baronesa o amara. Agora talvez não, mas antes...

Também lhe veio à memória a pilha de cartas cor-de-rosa na pasta do sr. Flint. Pobre Parkinson...

E ela? Ela era sua esposa, mas se no tivesse dote, se não tivesse nascido uma dama, se não tivesse casado com ele, mas também estivesse se apaixonado por Draco Malfoy. Era muito fácil se apaixonar por ele e quase sem perceber. Era seu sorriso e seu charme, sua habilidade para fazer as mulheres rirem. Sempre lembrava a comida preferida de uma mulher e as atividades que mais gostava e como gostava de ser acariciada. Mas seu coração nunca se comprometia. Como poderia obter seu coração se nunca o havia oferecido?

Hermione apertou a testa com a mão. A enxaqueca piorava e seu coração doía, era tempo de suas regras, podia sentir, mas também sabia que não era apenas por isso que se sentia tão cansada, sozinha e terrivelmente deprimida. Não conseguia deixar de pensar no desespero e magoa daquela mulher para enviar a um homem tantas cartas, quando ele não se deu nem ao trabalho de lhe mandar uma. Entendia o amor desesperado de Pansy por um homem que não lhe correspondia. Será que estava sentindo compaixão pela amante de seu próprio marido? Esperava que não.

O casal Malfoy saíram do baile cedo e voltaram para a Mansão na mesma noite. Dormiram separados, pois ela usara suas regras como pretexto. Ficou feliz por ele ter aceitado sem protestar, pois.não queria que o marido a visse chorar. Ela fez isso em silêncio no travesseiro, para que ele não pudesse ouvir.

*.*.*.*.*

"Ela está se afastando. Posso sentir isso."

Draco, deitado de costas na cama, fitava o teto, no escuro, tentando convencer-se de que eram mesmo as regras, e sabia que esse tipo de coisa afetava a disposição da mulher. Havia aprendido a muito tempo que manter-se de lado é o melhor que um homem podia fazer nessas circunstancias.

Tratou de convencer-se de que a bendita menstruação era a razão pelo comportamento estranho com as cartas de Pansy, mas sabia que não era assim, ela estava se afastando dele.

O baile dessa noite tampouco ajudou em alguma coisa. Maldita Lady Brown, que natureza maliciosa. Mas enquanto a amaldiçoava, reconhecia sua própria culpa.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto se fazendo a mesma pergunta que tantas vezes se fez nos últimos anos. O que Hermione queria dele? O que poderia fazer para consertar tudo de uma vez por todas. Teria que haver alguma forma.

Os anos passaram por sua mente como páginas de um livro de história, mas as imagens que recordava e as mais gratificantes eram as de Malfoy Park. Pensou nos passeios a cavalo e em como Hermione os adorava. Ela foi feliz ali e ele sabia disso.

Com súbita clareza, percebeu o que tinha de fazer. A levaria para casa, sua casa, onde ele pertencia. Voltariam a dormir naquela maravilhosa e enorme cama de madeira polida. Perder no jogo de xadrez na biblioteca, cavalgar a égua puro sangue que tinha comprado para ela. A imaginou correndo na frente dele, jogando o chapéu ao vento e rindo, com essa imagem pode finalmente dormir.

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione não se opôs à ideia de deixar a capital, mas, durante a viagem, falou muito pouco. Embora o loiro tivesse conseguido um sorriso ou dois, ela era tímida e distante. Ele sabia que provavelmente teria algum desconforto por causa das regras e lógico que a viagem de seis dias até Malfoy Parke não colaborava nem um pouco. Mas recordava muito bem o quanto duravam seus períodos e quando chegaram a Malfoy Parke, já era o final do sétimo dia e ela continuava a evitá-lo.

Draco, entretanto, não pretendia permitir mais portas fechadas entre os dois. Naquela noite quando se dirigiu aos aposentos do casal, estava disposto a deixar aquilo bem claro para ela.

Hermione estava lá quando ele entrou, sentada no toucador, de camisola, escovando os cabelos. Parou por um momento ao avistá-lo, mas logo prosseguiu com sua tarefa.

O loiro foi ao quarto de vestir e viu que o sofá estava arrumado, mas não tinha intenção nenhuma de usá-lo. Nunca mais. Despiu-se, saiu dali e parou atrás da cadeira da esposa.

Ela parou de se pentear, a escova entre os cabelos, vendo a imagem do marido refletida no espelho, o rosto delicado enquadrado no fundo do torso masculino

Draco se inclinou e deslizou os braços ao redor dela, beijou seus cabelos, ela que largou a escova, segurou-o pelos pulsos e o afastou. O loiro se endireitou decidido em saber o que estava acontecendo.

— Vamos ter uma briga esta noite? — perguntou calmamente.

— Por que pergunta? Só porque não quero fazer amor com você?

Nesses momentos, Draco achava que as mulheres poderiam se tornar verdadeiramente odiosas.

— Bem, algo está errado e não sei o que é.

— É só que... — a jovem parou e se virou, olhando-o sob a luz do lampião com uma estranha tristeza tão grande no olhar que o atingiu como um golpe no peito.

— Ainda zangada por causa das cartas de Pansy? — perguntou com cautela.

— Não estou zangada, Draco. Nunca estive.

— Então por que está se comportando de forma tão estranha? Você continua... — parou e fez um sinal vago em direção ao ventre dela, esperando que fosse algo tão simples como naquela época, mas consciente de que não era isso.

Hermione enrubesceu.

— Não...

Tentou adivinhar outra vez:

— Então aborreceu-se porque deixamos Londres antes do fim da temporada?

— Meu Deus, não!

Draco desistiu.

— Por caridade, diga-me o que é!

Ela ergueu a mão, num gesto indiferente.

— Sinto tanta pena daquela mulher!

— Que mulher? Pansy? — Draco arregalou os olhos, estava tão surpreendido que teve dificuldade em seguir perguntando. — Por quê?

— Ora, Draco, por favor — seu rosto mostrava exasperação — Finalmente consegui entende-la. Ela tem sentimentos por você — apoiou as mãos no colo — E desesperadamente. Caso contrário, não teria se atrevido a enviar tantas cartas e se humilhado dessa maneira.

Draco fizera uma pergunta tola, e deveria ter adivinhado que não iria gostar da resposta. Pousou as mãos nos ombros da esposa e pressionou sua testa contra a cabeça de Hermione, respirando fundo.

— O que sugere que eu faça, querida?

— Não sei — admitiu e se encolheu como se quisesse que ele a soltasse, mas Draco não o fez. Endireitou-se e encontrou o olhar dela.

— Talvez eu seja tolo, mas não consigo ver onde está o problema.

— Sei como ela se sente — falou meio sussurrado — Agora sabe qual é o problema.

As mãos apertaram mais os ombros.

— Não é a mesma coisa, Hermione.

— É exatamente a mesma coisa. Os homens acreditam mesmo que amantes não têm sentimentos, que não se apaixonam? É a verdade — falou quando ele balbuciou algo de forma impaciente — Amor. Tentei lhe dizer isso quando vimos Peggy Darwin na loja de tecidos, ela já o amou. Eu sempre soube disso, porque você acha que me doeu tanto ao ver como ela te olhava?

— Mas eu nunca amei nenhuma delas.

— Não me refiro aos seus sentimentos, mas... aos meus. Oh, Draco, você não vê? As mulheres se apaixonam por você. A culpa é do jeito como sorri, as coisas que diz, tudo o que faz!

Aquilo era um absurdo. Ele desviou o rosto.

— Não acredito que alguém se apaixone só por causa de alguns sorrisos e de algumas palavras de amor.

— Você é um homem muito atraente, tem muito magnetismo, muito charme. Sabe conquistar as mulheres, lembra-se das coisas, presta atenção a elas, você as torna bonecas cativas em seus braços — fez uma pausa e disse suavemente — Assim como eu...

— Querida, você nunca foi uma boneca em meus braços — a assegurou — Se tudo isso fosse verdade, nós já teríamos meia dúzia de filhos — tentou brincar.

Hermione ficou de pé, afastou-se e foi para o leito.

— Quero dormir.

Draco olhou por cima do ombro para o sofá que tinha sido preparado para ele no quarto de vestir. Se inclinou sobre a cabeceira de madeira entalhada, segurando-se sobre a borda e a olhou novamente.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Hermione. Quer mesmo que eu durma no outro aposento?

Ela não o encarou.

— Eu... — Mordeu o lábio.

— Sim ou não, Hermione?

— Não quero fazer amor, Draco e não estou falando isso por estar chateada com você — De verdade, é só que... Essa noite não estou disposta.

O fato era que apenas de olha-la e toca-la minimamente, foi o suficiente para excita-lo Seria uma tortura deitar-se com ela e se comportar. Mas tinha de ser assim, iria suportar. Mas não iria desistir de todas as noites tentar persuadi-la na primeira oportunidade que surgisse.

Assim, Draco fitou-a e fez algo que jurara nunca mais fazer: mentiu.

— Se não quer fazer amor, eu também não quero.

Hermione abaixou os cílios e pareceu ainda mais adorável naquela cama enorme, a camisola de seda branca lhe dando um aspecto virginal e aquele ar angelical. Quando ouviu sua risada, naquele momento não se importaria de morrer e ir subir para o céu.

— Onde devo dormir Hermione?

Ela por fim o fitou. Hesitou ainda, mas enfim puxou as cobertas, convidando-o. Draco ficou tão aliviado que teve de fazer um esforço enorme para não demonstrar. Deslizou para debaixo dos cobertores e a abraçou, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos.

— Draco... — disse num tom de reprovação, mas não tirou as mãos de si. Ficou imóvel, no escuro, permitindo que ele a apertasse de encontro a si. Aquilo era uma tortura para ele, mas tudo bem. Trouxera Hermione para Malfoy Park, pensando que assim resolveria tudo, mas nada era fácil quando se tratava de sua esposa.


	22. Capítulo XXI

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Draco já havia saído quando ela acordou. Hermione sentou-se no colchão, avistando a luz do sol passando através das cortinas.<p>

Era estranho voltar mais uma vez para aquela casa, estranho e ao mesmo tempo familiar. Recostou-se na cabeceira, sorriu levemente para as paredes de cor marrom avermelhado. O marido havia lembrado como discutiram sobre essa cor anos atrás. Ela tinha esquecido, mas ele se lembrava.

Uma batida na porta anunciou a chegada da empregada com uma bandeja.

— Bom dia, milady — uma garota sorria timidamente — Meu nome é Natalie. Sou a segunda governanta. A sra. Molly disse que milady prefere tomar o desjejum na cama.

— A sra. Molly ainda está aqui?

— Sim, e diz que ficará, enquanto tiver forças para bater os pudins.

Hermione sorriu.

— Eu me lembro do pudim de Natal da sra. Molly. Ela o preparava em setembro, e todos na casa tinham de ir à cozinha e dar uma mexida nele, antes de colocar para assar.

— E ela ainda faz isso, milady. Todos os anos. Até lorde Malfoy tem de ir mexer o pudim.

— Onde está meu marido?

— Milorde foi ao encontro do sr. Pucey, o capataz.

— Entendo.

Hermione experimentou um certo desapontamento. Mas, afinal, ele tinha negócios a cuidar. Não podia esperar que o marido tomasse o desjejum com ela, no quarto, todas as manhãs. Mesmo nos primeiros tempos de casamento, Draco não conseguia fazê-lo sempre.

A jovem criada pôs a bandeja na mesa-de-cabeceira.

— Importa-se se eu puxar as cortinas, milady?

— Não, não me importo.

A luminosidade inundou o quarto, e Hermione foi até a janela.

— Que dia lindo!

—Parece que não vai chover. Milorde disse que, se a senhora quiser dar um passeio antes de ele voltar, para não ir aos estábulos, pois há algo que ele mesmo quer lhe mostrar.

Hermione sorriu. A frustração pela ausência do loiro ao desjejum desapareceu num instante. Ele queria mostrar-lhe os cavalos!

— Obrigada, Natalie. Diga à srta. Bones que desejo vê-la dentro de uma hora em meu escritório.

— Pois não, senhora. — A garota sorriu-lhe, fez uma reverência e dirigiu-se para a porta. — É bom tê-la aqui, milady. Todos estão felizes porque a senhora voltou para casa.

— Eu também — afirmou, com sinceridade.

*.*.*.*.*

A surpresa era uma égua, a mais linda que Hermione já tinha visto em muito tempo.

— Draco! — ela exclamou, rindo, deliciada, quando o cavalariço trouxe-lhe o animal. — Onde a comprou? Na Magical Menagerie?

— Sim, há cerca de um mês. Gosta?

— Se gosto?! — Alisava o focinho sedoso de forma carinhosa. — Ela é uma beleza! — se voltou para ele e passou os braços ao redor do pescoço do marido e o beijou — Obrigada. — E logo voltou a atenção para a égua. — Vamos, vamos dar um passeio!

Hermione tomou as rédeas, e Draco a ajudou a montar. Em seguida, ele mesmo montou seu animal, e saíram a cavalgar pela propriedade. Passeavam pela fazendo e o loiro lhe mostrava algumas das melhorias que tinha feito nos últimos anos e eram muitas. Depois se dirigiram para os vales, seu lugar favorito, as colinas de pastagem faustosa aberta que se estendia por quilômetros nas propriedades de Malfoy.

Hermione rindo fez o que ele esperava: arrancou o chapéu de montaria e o atirou longe, soltando os cabelos ao vento.

A seu lado, Draco gargalhava.

— Adoro quando faz isso!

Ela sorriu.

— Eu sei.

Pararam em uma colina, nos limites da propriedade, para dar descanso aos cavalos, e sentaram-se na grama, olhando para as fazendas ao redor.

— Está tudo muito bonito, Draco. Lembro que este lugar estava um pouco malcuidado da última vez em que estive aqui.

— Isso porque não viu como era antes de nosso casamento. Um horror.

A jovem franziu o cenho pensativa.

— Então foi por esse motivo que ficamos tanto tempo na Escócia?

— Sim. Usei seu dote para tornar o lugar mais decente para recebê-la. Tive de pedir um empréstimo a seu irmão também, para consertar os encanamentos e a drenagem. Só depois disso é que pude trazê-la para cá.

— Você fez um trabalho maravilhoso, tudo parece tão próspero agora.

— E é, graças a você...

A olhou de soslaio e entrelaçou sua mão com a dela.

— Queria que soubesse o que fiz com seu dinheiro, Hermione.

Ela ergueu as mãos entrelaçadas e beijou os dedos dele.

— Obrigada.

Draco olhou para o grande vale abaixo e soltou uma risada curta.

— O mais estranho é que, antes de herdar o título, eu odiava esta propriedade. Nunca vinha aqui.

Hermione se espantou.

— Mas... este é seu lar. Você passou nove anos cuidando dele, e diz que o odeia?

— Não mais. Odiava quando era garoto. Era a casa mais fria que podia imaginar, ainda mais depois de... — deteve-se por uns segundo e voltou a falar — Eu via minha mãe poucas vezes durante o ano, quando ela se dignava a deixar o amante do momento para me ver. Meu pai não dava a mínima, pois também mantinha muitas amantes; a menos que estivesse bêbado demais para visitá-las. Quando se encontrava em casa, era comum vê-lo adormecer antes da sobremesa. A única coisa suportável deste lugar era deixá-lo. Eu costumava ir para a casa de Regulus, nas férias de verão.

Hermione se mantinha calada. Era tão raro ele se abrir daquele modo que não quis interrompê-lo. Assim, ficou ali segurando a mão dele e ouvindo.

— Ser mandado para a escola foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter me acontecido — disse — Regulus e eu fomos para Hogwarts, e vi meus pais muito poucas vezes depois disso. Quando minha mãe morreu, vim de Cambridge para os funerais, fiquei duas horas e parti. Não tinha vontade nenhuma de permanecer aqui, e só retornei após o falecimento de meu pai.

Virou-se para ela e continuou:

— Você disse que não me conhecia. Nunca te contei nada disso, porque não queria que você soubesse como fui irresponsável. Seu irmão estava certo a meu respeito — tossiu olhando-a um tanto envergonhado — Sei que você brigou com Harry por minha causa, que me achava um homem digno. Na verdade, eu não queria que você soubesse o quão falso eu era.

Apertou-lhe os dedos de forma firme.

— Em Cambridge, quase fui expulso uma dúzia de vezes. Gastava cada centavo de minha mesada, e em seguida contraía dívidas, jogava e bebia.

Levantou as mãos e beijou a dela.

— E havia as mulheres. Tive amantes desde os quinze anos de idade, e dava a elas presentes caros. O que me importava? Um dia eu seria um visconde. Gastava fortunas, e nunca me ocorreu pensar de onde vinha o dinheiro. Não sabia e tão pouco queria saber. Resumindo, eu era exatamente como o pai que eu desprezava.

Doeu muito no coração de Hermione vê-lo relembrar daquele modo de seu passado. Mesmo porque, sabia que havia ali muita verdade. Se ela queria realmente entendê-lo, teria de aceitar isso.

— Ficando tanto tempo ausente, não tinha idéia do lamentável estado de Malfoy Park e, para ser franco, Hermione, não me interessava saber. Depois de Cambridge, fui viver na Mansão Malfoy. Fiz, então, uma longa viagem pela Europa e, onde quer que estivesse, meu pai enviava dinheiro e eu gastava cada centavo. Até que ele morreu de febre tifóide e tive de voltar à Inglaterra.

Se afastou, fez um gesto largo com as mãos, apontando para o vale abaixo.

— Tudo isso me pertencia, e que legado mais patético era esse. Quando cheguei aqui, não sabia que as drenagens não tinham sido reparadas e que a água parada podia causar surtos de febre tifoide. Meu pai não foi o único a morrer. Dezenas de outras pessoas também morreram, vítimas da doença. Ao chegar, fiquei chocado com o estado das coisas. Meu pai estava falido, os campos não haviam sido cultivados, os animais estavam enfermos, e os credores, a ponto de tomar tudo o que pudessem carregar.

Harry tentara contar tudo aquilo a Hermione, mas ela se recusara a ouvir.

— Deve ter sido terrível para você — a jovem disse de forma amável.

Ele apontou para um dos campos cercados.

— Havia uma menina de doze anos que vivia ali, chamava-se Nina, a mãe dela acabara de morrer. Eu estava visitando a área e ela apareceu de pé na porta da casa, que naqueles dias era tão desorganizada, levando sua irmã pequena agarrada no quadril. Estava suja, magra e estava vestida com trapos. Perguntou se eu era o novo senhor, e quando assenti, olhou para mim de uma forma! Me olhava de cima a baixo contemplando minha roupa tão elegante de linho branco, em seguida, me olhou nos olhos e vi tanta tristeza que me deixou abalado. Nunca esquecerei aquele olhar enquanto viver e nem o que me disse, até hoje me dói.

— E o que ela lhe disse?

— Me perguntou: "As bolotas não caiem muito longe, certo?"¹ Me virei e fui para casa. Foi como um chute no estômago e algo mudou dentro de mim. Eu sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisa, era a minha responsabilidade, eu era o senhor.

— Por isso decidiu casar com uma mulher rica.

Ele olhou para os olhos desafiantes da esposa sem vergonha.

— Isso mesmo. Estava assustado e desesperado o suficiente para mentir para aquela menina que você era e conquistá-la. Usei todos os artifícios para fazê-la se apaixonar pelo homem que achava que eu era. E não me arrependo, Hermione. — segurou-a pelos ombros e beijou sua boca, um beijo firme e sincero, como nunca lhe dera antes. Fez com que Hermione se deitasse na grama macia, inclinou-se sobre ela e colocou um braço debaixo de sua cabeça. — E nunca me arrependerei.

Hermione fitava seu marido, tão belo, tão orgulhoso.

— Eu também não me arrependo.

— Mesmo?

— Mesmo, Draco. — disse e realmente era verdade — Não sei bem quando parei de lamentar ter me casado com você. Talvez naquele dia, no barco, quando compôs aquele poema — ela ergueu a mão para brincar com uma mecha de cabelo loiro — Você sempre foi um diabo eloquente.

Ele piscou uma fração de segundo e sorriu de volta, com as mãos acariciando seus quadris.

— Quer dizer que poderei roubar alguns beijos hoje?

Hermione estreitou os lábios e fingiu pensar.

— Isso depende. Vai tentar me conquistar?

— Não.

— Não? — deixou cair a mão que brincava com o cabelo — O que quer dizer com não?

— Não irei conquista-la — e enquanto dizia isso, ele tentava levantar as saias dela. — Eu o fiz na última vez, agora é sua vez.

As vezes, ele sabia ser tão odioso.

— Supõem-se que devemos revezar agora?

Ele concordou com a cabeça, subindo cada vez mais as saias, acabou soltando um grunhindo ao fazer um esforço para se desvencilhar de tantas camadas de pano.

— Estou cansado de ser o único que faz as coisas — dizia enquanto acariciava-lhe as pernas, acima das botas.

— É porque você está sempre fazendo coisas erradas.

— Mulheres! — exclamou dando uma palmada na panturrilha da jovem e movendo a mão em círculos — A tortura a que me submeteu ontem não foi algo errado? Passei a noite inteira deitado a seu lado, sem sequer tentar beijá-la, e diz que não agiu mal?

— Uma noite inteira — ela murmurou fechando os olhos, respirando profundamente quando seu corpo começou a esquentar e a pontada de desejo que só aquelas mãos sabiam produzir apareceu — Como deve ter sofrido, pobrezinho!

— Mais do que pode imaginar, e também foi um jogo muito terrível — as mãos não paravam, tentando livrá-la daquelas roupas, afagando cada parte de seu corpo que podia tocar. — Vem Hermione, diga que lamenta muito por ter me torturado daquela maneira tão horrível.

Ela cerrou as pálpebras e balançou a cabeça, começando a rir.

— Não vou dizer.

Draco começou a tocar o interior das coxas firmes, o suficiente para atormentá-la.

— Diga.

Ele ergueu mais a mão e a excitação cresceu, principalmente quando começou a acariciar um lugar mais interessante.

— Não, não direi. — Hermione gemeu, quase sem forças.

— Está bem, então. — Ele retirou a mão e rolou no chão, afastando-se.

— Você é um homem mau! — Gargalhando, Hermione se sentou e se inclinou sobre ele. — Você é quem deveria me pedir desculpas por me atormentar deste jeito.

A jovem desceu a mão pelo corpo do loiro até sentir sua ereção, fazendo-o soltar um profundo suspiro enquanto ela começava a desabotoar suas calças. Acabou soltando um gemido mais alto cão sentir as delicadas mãos nele.

Ele já a havia ensinado o que fazer, há muito tempo e Hermione se lembrava muito bem dessa lição. O agarrou com um pouco de força e o acariciou até seus quadris começarem a se mover. Então ela relaxou um pouco a mão, passando o dedo de leve no topo de seu pênis e depois descia lentamente, do jeito que ela sabia que ele mais gostava. Sua boca estava tão perto que o loiro podia sentir sua respiração em seu sexo, ela o beijou e Draco agarrou o cabelo dela, querendo mantê-la lá para ter mais prazer. Mas Hermione parou e rápido demais para seu gosto.

— Está bem — ele dizia com a voz entre cortada — você ganhou.

Sorrindo montou o marido, sentindo como ele a dominava de maneira forte, se aprofundando cada vez mais em seu ser, uma e outra vez. Quando ele chegou ao clímax a luz do sol batia em seu rosto e sua alegria não podia ser maior, quando ele gritou seu nome. O beijou.

— Emocionante, consegui que você dissesse primeiro...

— Sim, tem toda a razão... — ele abriu os olhos sorrindo, aquele sorrido que fazia seu coração parar. Esticou a mão e tirou o cabelo da frente para acariciar seu rosto — Espero que você esteja planejando jogar novamente comigo esta noite.

* * *

><p>1- A menina quando pergunta das bolotas, se refere a um dos sintomas que a febre tifoide apresenta que é o inchaço das vísceras. Outros sintomas são a presença constante de febre, alterações intestinais e se não tratar logo, ocorre confusão mental e por fim a morte.<p> 


	23. Capítulo XXII

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Draco procurou deixar bem claro para os empregados de Malfoy , quando viessem trazer o desjejum, deveriam bater de leve na porta e deixar a bandeja no corredor. Até que a bandeja fosse posta do lado de fora vazia, ninguém deveria entrar nos aposentos do casal, a menos que a casa estiver pegando fogo.<p>

Durante o mês de junho, ele e Hermione tomaram o café da manhã na cama quase todos os dias. Jogavam xadrez, e o loiro sempre ganhava, mas deixava que ela ganhasse nas cavalgadas, para compensar. Também conseguiu ensiná-la a nadar, como queria: nua ao luar.

Deram uma festa, e todas as famílias da região vieram. O casal passeava a cavalo juntos pela propriedade, e Draco podia vê-la soltar os cabelos ao vento. Gastava uma fortuna comprando capacetes de equitação novos para Hermione, mas não se importava.

Junho deu passagem a julho, e lentamente, o vazio interior de Draco, um vazio que nunca tinha conhecido até aquela noite chuvosa em Godric's Hollow, deu lugar a alegria que tanto havia querido. A guerra fria dos últimos anos parecia longe agora. E o loiro começou a esquecer que houve uma época em que sua esposa não dormia ao seu lado.

Brigavam com frequência. Em geral porque ela insistia em conversar sobre tudo, e Draco evitava isso o máximo que podia. Mas sempre se reconciliavam, e ele adorava essa parte. Não importava o quanto tivessem se desentendido durante o dia, a noite, não havia nenhuma cama feita para ele na saleta de vestir.

Draco adorava provocá-la, porque ela sempre caia na mesma armadilha. Mas, quando Hermione pediu para convidar Blaise, Luna, Harry e Ginevra para passar alguns dias na propriedade, ele negou.

— Não.

O olhou por cima da bandeja de café da manhã, com os olhos bem abertos e tão bonitos, com seu cabelo solto, rodeada por almofadas e o lençol branco.

— Por que não? — ela indagou, surpresa.

— Seu irmão me detesta — pegou uma fatia de bacon — Se pudesse, cortaria minha cabeça.

—Blaise estará aqui para ajudar, se as coisas ficarem ruins.

— Claro! Blaise nunca conseguiria que as coisas fossem de forma civilizada, o máximo que faria seria sentar e apreciar as lutas, se divertindo.

— Luna o quer muito bem, assim como Ginevra — colocou a bandeja de lado e se acercou mais dele — Ginny sempre esteve do seu lado, mesmo quando pensei o pior de você, ela o defendeu.

— É verdade? — isso o surpreendeu, mas acabou por lembrar do rosto de sua cunhada naquele dia em que Hermione havia fugido para a Mansão Malfoy.

"_Sei como se sente, Malfoy"_

— Tenho muita consideração pela duquesa, mas isso não altera o fato de que seu irmão me odeia.

Hermione se aproximou mais e começou a beijá-lo na orelha.

— Talvez esteja na hora de vocês dois fazerem as pazes.

O loiro virou a cabeça, deixando-se beijar, em seguida se recostou na cama, a olhando com os olhos apertados.

— Se eu concordar, qual será minha recompensa?

Hermione passou a mão pelo peito másculo, Draco apertou os lábios, sabendo muito bem que ela já tinha ganhado, mas se segurou para não rir, não queria perder o trunfo.

— O que você quer?

Ele disse, e ela corou da cabeça aos pés. Mas, dez dias depois, a duquesa e o duque Potter assim como Luna e Blaise Zabini, receberam convites para passar as duas últimas semanas de agosto em Malfoy Park.

*.*.*.*.*

Os quentes e longos dias de agosto passavam um a um. Cada dia que passava Draco encontrava uma maneira de fazê-la rir, compunha as rimas mais absurdas, algumas vezes lia a poesia que tinha escrito. Hermione por sua vez, começou a perceber suas ações e a natureza delas e pensava que conhecer seus sentimentos era como abrir uma ostra viva à procura de uma pérola. Normalmente, se negava a falar com comentários sarcásticos ou mudando de assunto abruptamente. Ela aprendeu a não fazer essas perguntas, começando a entender que ele lhe contaria quando estivesse preparado para fazê-lo e não antes. Nas raras ocasiões em que ele decidiu revelar algo pessoal, sempre a pegou de surpresa. Uma tarde, quando eles estavam na biblioteca e ela estava trabalhando nos planos do museu para os dias de visita, o loiro finalmente falou sobre a sobremesa de creme.

A jovem estava lendo as sugestões de Molly e balançou a cabeça.

—Não, não... — murmurou — isso não pode ser... — Hermione pegou uma caneta, mergulhou-a no tinteiro e riscou uma das sugestões da cozinheira.

— O que não pode ser? — o loiro perguntou por cima de seu jornal.

— Patê de fígado. Harry odeia esse patê, ele sempre odiou. A simples ideia o faz ficar verde, não vou submetê-lo a isso.

Draco riu.

— Seria agradável ver Potter na cor verde...

— Draco! — o olhou de forma recriminadora — este encontro é para que ambos se reconciliem, lembra-se? Ficaria feliz se vocês se tornassem amigos.

— Eu sei, eu sei... — soltou um suspiro como se fosse o marido sofrido — então nada de fígado? De que outras delicias me verei privado durante a visita de seu irmão?

— Não haverá sobremesa de creme, se é isso que o preocupa — ela disse bondosamente.

— É bom mesmo que assim seja, ou colocarei Molly num saco, ela melhor do que ninguém sabe disso.

A jovem queria perguntar sobre o assunto, mas sabia que ele não diria nada. Então decidiu voltar sua atenção para o menu. Tirou o cordeiro, que ela odiava e substituiu por bifes. Acrescentou uma seleção de chocolates, pois Ginny adorava. Estava contemplando a seleção de vinhos quando o marido falou.

— É por que minha irmã morreu — a voz era tão baixa que ela quase não pode ouvir.

— Sua irmã? — o olhava surpreendida, ainda mais por um comentário que parecia vir de lugar nenhum. Ele por sua vez mantinha o olhar fixo no jornal.

— A sobremesa de creme — disse — é por causa da minha irmã Eladora. Tinha sete aos e estava no quarto de jogos jantando, quando me disseram. Quem me disse foi minha babá. Minha mãe não se preocupou em deixar o seu amante em Paris e meu pai estava com sua amante em Yorkshire. É estranho, sabe? — sua voz soava terrivelmente suave que lhe doeu o coração.

Hermione se levantou com calma, foi até o marido, pousando suavemente a mão no joelho dele.

— O que é tão estranho?

— Como as coisas acontecem e como te afetam, mesmo que tenham acontecido anos atrás. Não lembro de mais nada naquele dia, mas a sobremesa que comia estava ali, naquela maldita taça, e a única coisa que pensei quando minha babá me disse que era a sobremesa favorita de Eladora, e que não iria comer mais.

A mão grande esmagou o jornal.

— E mesmo agora, sinto a falta da minha irmã — dizia entre dentes, como se as palavras fossem difíceis de colocar pra fora. Largou o jornal e esfregou os olhos com um movimento furtivo e afastou rosto da esposa — Eladora tornou tudo mais fácil, sabe? Vinte e oito anos se passaram desde então, e eu sei que soa estúpido, mas cada vez que vejo o esse maldito creme sozinho ou com qualquer outra coisa, volto a ter sete anos, meus pais estão a milhares de quilometro e minha irmã morta e acabo sentindo esse gosto amargo na minha boca.

Em momento algo o loiro a olhou, se endireitou na poltrona, alisou o jornal e tentou voltar a ler, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Hermione olha o perfil reto e orgulhoso do marido, e pensou porque ela tinha se apaixonado por ele quando tinha dezessete anos. Por seu sorriso e sarcasmo, pela forma como a fazia rir. Mas já não tinha mais dezessete anos e agora, quando o olhava, não via nenhuma dessas coisas que tinham sido importantes por algum tempo. E então, por não existir mais, ela se apaixonou por Draco Malfoy uma vez mais. Sabia que não havia nada que pudesse dizer, nada útil, portanto não disse nada. Em vez disso, se acercou dele e puxou o jornal.

— Vem comigo — disse pegando a mão dele.

— Onde?

— Apenas deixe-me lidar com algumas coisas para variar, certo?

O fez se levantar e levou para cima, acendeu a luminária em seu quarto e começou a despi-lo. Com calma tirou o paletó e a gravata, deixando de lado, desabotoou o colete e sua camisa e foi removendo-os um por um. Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto a jovem o despia, não havia a mais simples sugestão de sorriso em seus lábios, seu belo e másculo rosto permanecia sério e olhava para as delicadas mãos que tocavam seu corpo. Estava rígido, com os músculos tensos sob as leves caricias dos dedos finos.

Ela passou as mãos sobre o torso nu, nos ombros largos, peito, barriga, se ajoelhou e abriu as calças. O loiro estava tremendamente excitado quando sua esposa tomou nas mãos o membro dele. Beijou seu sexo o fazendo respirar profundamente e enterrando a cabeça nos belos cabelos acobreados para logo depois jogar a cabeça para trás, suspirando quando ela abriu a boca e o tomou. Acariciava-lhe com uma mão enquanto o sugava e com a outra mão, brincava com seus testículos.

Ele soltou um gemido áspero e ela se afastou. O loiro afastou as mãos da esposa e a segurou pelos ombros, a colocando de pé e beijando-a profundamente. Começou a levantar suas saias de maneira afobada, estava fora de si. Puxava a seda e musselina até chegar a seus quadris e começando a aperta-los e levanta-los.

— Entrelace suas pernas em mim — ordenou e quando ela o fez, puxou-a violentamente, enquanto ela apoiava as costas na parede.

— Oh, Deus, oh, Deus — suspirava enquanto era penetrada uma, duas, três vezes. Então veio o clímax, os deixando trêmulos.

Ele a segurou ali, contra a parede, recuperando o fôlego. Então, lentamente a colocou no chão e a puxou de forma desesperada para si, beijando-lhe o cabelo.

— Hermione... — sussurrou — minha esposa, minha esposa.


	24. Capítulo XXIII

**Isabel:** Pois é flor, mas a calmaria só é um respiro de alivio antes do furacão voltar com força...

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Apesar das dúvidas de Draco sobre a vinda do cunhado, Hermione estava contente e muito ansiosa. Sabia que seu irmão seria gentil, por ela e porque tinha boas maneiras. Quando Harry testemunhasse como a irmãzinha estava feliz, sem dúvida perdoaria seu marido. Ginevra, é claro, seria capaz de promover esse feliz encontro. E Blaise e Luna também seriam de grande ajuda na obtenção de uma trégua, afinal eram amigos de ambos. No fim das duas semanas, esperava que Draco e Harry estivessem vendo um ao outro de maneira diferente. Pelo menos era o que a jovem esperava.<p>

Apesar de suas esperanças, no entanto, as coisas não começaram tão bem assim. Os primeiros dias foram muito estranhos. Draco e Harry procuravam ser educados, mas o ressentimento do duque pelo passado de Draco era palpável. Havia longos silêncios ao jantar, e apenas a habilidade de Blaise ou algum comentário de Ginevra ou de Luna salvavam a situação. A pior parte, contudo, era quando as mulheres se retiravam para a sala de visitas e os homens permaneciam na de jantar, para bebericar vinho do Porto ou conhaque. O costume era de que isso durasse meia hora. Mas, após quinze minutos ou menos os cavalheiros já voltavam a se reunir a elas. Naquela noite, porém, tudo foi diferente. Os quinze minutos se foram; meia hora, uma hora.

— O que acham que eles estão fazendo lá? — Hermione perguntou para as duas amigas. — Será que conversam ou procuram uma maneira de matar um ao outro?

De repente, ouviram risadas altas, e Hermione tocou o braço de Ginevra.

— Eles estão rindo! — Hermione arregalou os olhos, espantada. — Harry e Draco estão juntos, e rindo!

— Na certa por estarem bêbados. — Luna tomou um gole de seu cálice. — Blaise disse que essa bobagem entre seus dois melhores amigos já durou tempo demais, e que iria embebedá-los esta noite, para acabar com isso.

— Embebedá-los? — a ruiva franziu o cenho. — Será essa a solução? E se resolverem se matar?

— Perguntei o mesmo a Blaise — a loira bebeu mais um gole de sua bebida — e ele me falou que Draco fica bem-humorado quando bebe, e Harry consegue esquecer que é um duque e se torna bem mais amigável.

Mais gargalhadas ecoaram pela sala, e Hermione se levantou.

— Não suporto mais. Minha curiosidade está me matando! Tenho de descobrir do que eles tanto riem. Vamos!

As amigas a acompanharam.

Três orelhas se colaram na porta fechada. Só foi preciso um minuto para descobrir o que estava havendo: os cavalheiros contavam piadas indecentes!

— Era uma vez um cafetão em Cheshire... — começou Blaise fazendo uma pausa — O que rima com Cheshire? — perguntou enquanto se servia de um pouco de conhaque.

— Que pergunta mais sem sentido Blas! — Draco exclamou bebericando seu vinho do porto — Prazer¹ é claro, o que mais seria?

—Desmedido — sugeriu Harry elevando a voz em triunfo — eis a palavra — disse recostando na poltrona e bebendo de seu vinho — Era uma vez uma alcoviteira de Cheshire com talentos desmedidos. Seu rosto era como um limão, esmagados pelo tempo... Mas, meu Deus, ainda poderia dar prazer a um homem!

Os dois companheiros irromperam em altas gargalhadas e Hermione abaixou a cabeça impressionada. Seu irmão estava falando obscenidades com Draco e Blaise.

— Isso ficou horrível, Potter — disse o loiro — não tem talento nenhum para isso, mas o que importa, vamos fazer outra. Era uma vez uma pequena de Norfolk...

Hermione se afastou da porta, negando com a cabeça e tentando segurar o riso.

— E pensar que são os homens que governam o mundo!

— Assustador, não? — Luna meneou a cabeça.

Elas retornaram à sala de visitas nas pontas dos pés. Assim que chegaram, Ginevra se sentou numa cadeira, gargalhando.

— Querida, podemos ter certeza de duas coisas. A primeira é que nossos maridos vão se dar muito bem daqui para a frente. E a segunda é que os três acordarão com uma tremenda enxaqueca!

Hermione sorriu. Este, sem dúvida, seria um preço muito baixo a se pagar pela paz em família.

*.*.*.*.*

Embora a previsão de Ginevra sobre o estado em que acordariam os cavaleiros tivesse se confirmado, o resultado daqueles momentos foi ainda melhor do que o previsto. Pouco mais de uma semana depois da chegada dos convidados a Malfoy Park, Draco e Harry discutiam negócios, pescavam e até concordavam em alguns assuntos de política. Hermione notou que Blaise sempre defendia um ponto de vista contrário, de propósito, para fazer com que os dois se juntassem contra ele em um determinado tópico. Zabini sempre foi um homem diabolicamente inteligente.

No oitavo dia da visita, foram todos tomar chá na casa de lorde e lady Goldstein, o que fortaleceu ainda mais as relações entre eles, pois o conde era amigo de Draco e bastante respeitado por Harry.

Na manhã seguinte, os seis foram cavalgar, e Harry ficou tão impressionado com a nova égua que a irmã ganhara, que insistiu em ganhar um potrinho, quando ela desse cria. Sim, pensou Hermione vendo o irmão e o marido conversando sobre cavalos, a visita estava dando resultado.

— Malfoy, seus jardins são maravilhosos! — comentou Ginevra, no retorno do passeio, ao atravessarem o pórtico em direção à entrada da residência. — Agora tenho muitas ideias para aplicar em nossos jardins, em Tremore Hall — disse olhando para o marido.

— Minha mulher é apaixonada pelos jardins ingleses — Harry revelou aos cavalheiros. — E sabem por quê? Ela adora caminhar por eles na chuva. Diz que um jardim inglês na chuva cheira como o paraíso.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder ao comentário, ouviu-se o som de uma carruagem chegando. Todos pararam no pórtico e se voltaram para ver o veículo, sem identificação, parar diante da mansão.

O cocheiro saltou para o chão, abriu a porta, desdobrou os degraus, e uma jovem senhora, vestida de verde, desceu.

Era Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

><p>1- Em inglês faria mais sentido as rimas...<p> 


	25. Capítulo XXIV

Chegando ao final da história, começando a se desedir...

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Hermione mal podia acreditar em seus próprios olhos. A mulher a fitou e, embora seus olhos mostrasse surpresa, ela voltou sua atenção para Draco.<p>

— Milorde, temos negócios a discutir.

Negócios? Era audácia demais para uma ex-amante vir até a casa de um homem e dirigir-se daquele modo a ele, na frente dos convidados e de sua esposa. Porém, Pansy parecia não se dar conta disso.

— Não temos negócio nenhum a tratar, madame. — Draco não demonstrava a menor emoção. — Achei que tivesse deixado isso bem claro.

—Claro?! Como poderia ter esclarecido o que quer que fosse se nem sequer me escreveu? Nem se dignou a responder minhas cartas!

—Respondi às três primeiras. Depois disso, não julguei mais necessário.

—-Nem ao menos as leu. Mandou-as de volta, seladas! — Pansy tirou um pacote de cartas na cor rosa, como as que Hermione viu naquele dia na Mansão Malfoy do bolso da saia e as atirou no rosto dele. — Você é o homem mais cruel que já conheci!

— Controle-se, srta. Parkinson — disse ele, nervoso, enquanto as cartas caíam a seu redor. — Não estamos a sós.

— Por que deveria me controlar? — gritou e dirigiu um olhar a Hermione. — Porque sua esposa está aqui? Porque vocês têm convidados? Porque isso o humilha? — O rosto de Pansy se contorceu em agonia, e ela começou a chorar. — Eu é que fui humilhada. Não você!

Como se, de repente, todas as forças a tivessem abandonado, caiu de joelhos aos pés do loiro.

— Eu te amava, Draquinho. Deus, como eu te amava! E dei-lhe tudo, tudo! Como teve coragem de fazer isso comigo?

Hermione olhava aquela mulher horrorizada, via os ombros de Pansy sacudirem com os soluços, os dedos arranhando as pedras perto das botas dele.

Olhou ao redor, todos os que tinham saído ao escutar o som da carruagem, inclusive os empregados, assistiam à cena paralisados, como se presenciasse um terrível acidente.

— Você me amou também, sei disso. — dizia chorosa — Deve ter me amado. As coisas que dizia para me agradar... As rosas amarelas que enviava porque sabia que eram minhas prediletas. O chá do Ceilão que trouxe só porque comentei, uma vez, que gostava. Ah! Você deve ter me amado!

Hermione analisava o semblante de seu marido. Estava ali, olhava aquela mulher prostrada a seus pés, com as mãos para trás do corpo, os lábios apertados e em silêncio. Seu rosto estava pálido, o corpo rígido. Não mostrava nada, nem afeição, nem compaixão. Sua alegação era vazia, sem emoção, sem amor, sem compaixão, nada.

— O que fiz para você me odiar? — Pansy ergueu a cabeça, encarando-o, implorando com o olhar banhado em lágrimas. — O que fiz de errado?

Draco pensou em dizer algo, mas não foi capaz. Levou a mão até a cabeça da jovem, com piedade, mas mudou de ideia e pressionou os lábios com o pulso.

— Eu escrevi para você — continuou Pansy, indiferente à plateia. — Páginas e páginas. Seu secretário as mandou de volta com um bilhete, dizendo para eu não voltar a escrever — soltou um gemido como o de um animal ferido; o corpo pendeu para a frente, mechas de cabelos negros se colando no rosto molhado. — Seu secretário! Depois de tudo o que houve entre nós, não podia, ao menos, escrever você mesmo o tal bilhete?

Hermione olhou aquela cena paralisada, havia batido tanto nessa tecla com o marido, tentou de todas as formas mostrar que os atos dele causariam consequências e agora elas estavam aparecendo, logo agora que tudo estava bem. Ela voltou o olhar meio atordoada para Ginevra e Luna, não aguentava mais ver aquilo tudo.

Como se estivessem acordando de um pesadelo, as duas entenderam o desejo de Hermione e desceram os degraus, para amparar a jovem, na tentativa de tira-la dali. Aproximaram-se e a seguraram para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Pansy, entretanto, se desvencilhou e ficou em pé sozinha.

— Eu te odeio, Draco Malfoy! — gritou — Amava você com todo o meu coração, mas para quê? Vou lhe mostrar o resultado de amá-lo!

Pansy se virou e se dirigiu até a carruagem como se fosse partir. Abriu a porta e retirou algo. Só quando ela se voltou, puderam ver do que se tratava: um bebê.

— Olhe para ele! — a morena ordenava, segurando a criança diante de Draco. — Este é seu filho. Por que acha que enviei tantas missivas? Aquelas que nem se preocupou em abrir. Nelas eu lhe contava que estava grávida. E sim, Draco, ele é seu filho. Pelos termos do contrato, você é responsável por esta criança.

Enquanto falava, balançava o bebê, descontrolada. Isso conseguiu tirar Hermione de seu estado de torpor. Ela desceu os degraus, aproximou-se da mulher e, com toda a delicadeza, pegou o bebê dos braços da mãe. Pansy, devastada pela dor, quase nem percebeu, pois seus olhos estavam fixos em Draco, exigindo uma palavra dele.

O bebê chorava. A jovem estava séria, mas não deixou de acalentar, dando palmadinhas em suas costas. Fitou seu marido e viu que ele não olhava para Pansy. Em vez disso, olhava fixo para a esposa, como se fosse uma estátua de pedra.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio gelado percorrer seu corpo, mas se manteve firme, manteve o olhar esperando uma atitude dele. Não se conformava em como ele conseguia ver tal cena se desenrolar a sua frente e não fazer nada, não dizer nada.

Um músculo da face de Draco se moveu, seus lábios se abriram, mas nenhum som foi emitido. E então ele girou nos calcanhares e entrou na mansão.

— Eu odeio você, Draco! — Pansy gritava. — E o odiarei até o dia em que morrer!

Ela retornou à carruagem, pegou uma sacola de couro e atirou-a aos pés de Hermione. Então, ignorando o bebê, entrou no veículo e partiu.

Ginevra, Luna, Blaise e Harry entraram, mas Hermione não os seguiu. Olhou para o lado e chamou uma das moças que trabalhavam ali, com cuidado lhe deu o bebê que ainda soluçava, e pediu para ministrar os devidos cuidados. Deus as costas e dirigiu-se em direção contrária, deu a volta na casa e se sentou num banco de pedra no jardim, perto da cozinha. Respirou fundo e sentiu as lágrimas vindo.

— Deus do céu... — murmurou começando a chorar.

*.*.*.*.*.

Draco atravessou toda a casa e saiu. Andou na direção dos jardins, dos estábulos e em seguida o bosque. Não sabia para onde ir, nem o que fazer. Sentia raiva, mas não conseguia esquecer os soluços de Pansy. Aquele som parecia reverberar em torno dele, a partir das árvores e do céu para o chão sob os pés conforme andava.

Tentava justificar a zanga pelo fato de Pansy ter invadido sua privacidade e feito aquela cena na frente de todos, principalmente de Hermione. Zangou-se mais ainda com o destino por ter lhe dado um filho que nunca poderia ser o herdeiro que precisava.

Sentia raiva por descobrir que uma amante podia se apaixonar. O chá, as rosas, coisas pequenas, tão sem importância... Como uma mulher que era paga para ir para a cama poderia achar que seriam provas de amor?

O que Hermione lhe dissera voltou a sua memória, fazendo eco aos soluços de Pansy.

"_Oh, Draco, você não vê?! As mulheres se apaixonam por você. A culpa é do jeito como sorri, as coisas que diz, tudo o que faz!"_

Muito estranho pensar naquilo, naquele momento. Sua esposa entendera e tentara justificar uma mulher que deveria desprezar. Pansy apaixonada por ele. Que absurdo! Porém, poucos minutos atrás essa verdade desabara diante dele.

Draco jamais poderia ter sonhado que Pansy nutrisse sentimentos tão desesperados. E um filho com ela, então, não cabia em sua cabeça. Ele tomara precauções. Como poderia ter certeza de que era o pai? Mas, afinal, por que amantes tinham de se apaixonar?!

Mesmo quando tentava se justificar, sentia nojo de si mesmo. E o ódio veio logo depois da náusea, principalmente pela sua falta de cabeça e por seu comportamento infame.

Essa era realmente a causa de sua raiva e não Pansy, imaginava-a grávida, sozinha na França, tentando esconder a barriga volumosa. O quanto devia ter sofrido, assustada, sem saber o que seria dela e da criança se ele continuasse a ignorá-la...

Não estava mais furioso com o destino, com a fornicação ou qualquer outra coisa, o resultado final era uma criança, inevitavelmente, tão duro e real como o fato de que um homem não se lembra de nada quando uma mulher está em seus braços e seu julgamento está dormindo. Não, todo o desprezo se voltou contra si mesmo.

Parou de andar e recostou-se numa árvore. Nada mudara, afinal, percebeu com desespero. Depois de tudo o que fizera naqueles nove anos para tornar-se responsável e respeitado, ainda era tão indiferente aos sentimentos dos outros como fora em sua juventude.

Sentou-se no chão e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, o patético gemido de Pansy ainda em seus ouvidos. Fora terrível aquela exibição emocional, mas ele era o grande culpado.

Amantes não deviam apaixonar-se, mas estava claro que, às vezes, isso acontecia. A esposa tentara alertá-lo, mas ele não entendera. Recusara-se a escutar o que ela dizia, e agora via-se confrontado com a verdade inegável e de posse de seus resultados.

Hermione havia se casado porque o amava, ela havia confiado nele, e ele mentiu. E naquele momento não lhe pareceu tão doloroso. Não se deu conta da ferida tão profunda que a havia infligido com um ato que ele considerava tão inofensivo.

"_Você me ama?"_ ela lhe perguntou, com seus belos olhos cor de mel, tão esperançosa, tão dolorosamente vulnerável.

"_Claro"_, disse de forma rápida, rindo e dando-lhe um beijo. O sorriso despreocupado e a resposta que ela queria ouvir, tudo isso porque era o mais fácil, o mais conveniente. Era o que teria de fazer para obter o que precisava. Fez a mesma coisa que um dia seu pai fez e sem pestanejar.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Draco entendeu o que ele era: um conquistador. Teve o coração de Hermione em suas mãos e sem pensar o partiu. Astoria Greengrass o amara também. Disse-o uma vez, rindo, mas Draco viu a dor nos olhos da moça quando não lhe disse o mesmo. Sim, ela estava casada, mas com um homem que não a amava. Estava tão necessitada de afeto, afeto esse que ele lhe proporcionou solicitamente, e depois havia terminado com aquilo sem pensar duas vezes.

Quatro anos se passaram desde então, mas naquele dia, na loja de tecidos, Astoria ainda o olhara com amor, o mesmo vislumbre que viu no rosto de Pansy, o mesmo que sua esposa tinha no dia em que se casaram.

E havia Hermione. Essa era a pior parte. Não tinha como curar suas feridas, nem existia conserto para o coração de sua esposa. Ela devia estar ressentida com ele, e tinha todos os motivos do mundo para isso.

Esfregou o rosto. Não podia pensar em sua esposa naquele momento. Uma coisa de cada vez. Era pai, agora, e era preciso decidir o que fazer a esse respeito primeiro.

Não havia como fugir. E prometera a Hermione nunca mais tentar fazê-lo.

Assim, levantou-se e dirigiu-se aos estábulos. Pediu para prepararem um cavalo e partiu em direção a Falstone.

*.*.*.*.*

As lágrimas de Hermione já tinham secado quando Harry a encontrou, no jardim. Sentou-se ao lado dela.

— Eu poderia matá-lo, mas sei que não quer que eu faça isso, não é?

— Não. — Hermione sorriu levemente e o encarou. — Mas obrigada pela oferta, é muito nobre e gentil de sua parte.

— Se serve de algum consolo, Malfoy rompeu mesmo com ela antes do início da temporada.

—Eu sei. — Fez uma pausa — Eu o amo, você sabe. Sempre amei, mesmo quando o detestava.

Harry a abraçou.

— Gostaria que a levasse daqui?

Hermione ponderava sobre isso fazia mais de uma hora. Pensou em seu marido, aquele homem charmoso, que podia fazer cada dia ser especial. Mas que também era capaz de se manter impassível enquanto uma mulher apaixonada se atirava a seus pés. E, com repentina clareza, entendeu o que significava a expressão implacável de seu marido. Era o rosto de um homem em agonia, porem orgulhoso demais para demonstrar. Um homem que queria fazer a coisa certa, mas não sabia como.

Hermione forçou um suspiro e ficou de pé.

— Não, Harry. Não irei a lugar nenhum. Só gostaria que todos vocês partissem. Malfoy e eu precisamos resolver isso, sozinhos.

Ele também se levantou.

— Tem certeza disso?

Ela pensou no bebê, o filho de seu marido. O caso com Pansy Parkinson deveria ficar para trás, e Hermione não ia condenar um ser inocente, ele não teve culpa por isso. Mas pretendia exigir uma atitude sobre esse assunto do marido, ele teria que arcar com as consequências. O passado não podia ser desfeito, mas o futuro poderia ser diferente.

Conhecia bem seu marido para saber que ele faria a coisa certa para a criança. Pansy decerto não a queria, ou não a teria deixado ali. O bebê poderia ficar ali mesmo, ela tentaria não se importar, poderia se acostumar com isso, por mais que doesse agora, mas ela não sairia dali.

Portanto, havia providências a tomar, como mandar preparar um quarto adequado para o pequeno, contratar uma babá, uma ama-de-leite... Fez uma promessa muda, seria uma pessoa boa para o bebê, ele não tinha culpa e não pagaria por isso.

Olhou Harry.

— Eu tenho absoluta certeza.


	26. Capítulo XXV

Capítulo final povo, depois só epílogo. Vamos ver o que o Draco vai fazer.

**Ip S.:** Pois é flor, tenso foi pouco, eu confesso que não teria a calma que a Hermione teve, já teria feito barraco perdido a cabeça, rsrsrs.

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs e boa leitura!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>Draco não demorou em encontra-la, estava hospedada no Green Dragon. Chegando lá, apresentou seu cartão de visitas para a esposa do estalajadeiro e aguardou no saguão. Dez minutos depois, Pansy desceu.<p>

— O bebê é seu — disse — Pretende negar isso?

O rosto estava pálido, os olhos, inchados de tanto chorar. Seu ressentimento era palpável, sua dor, evidente, e seu amor por ele, inegável.

— Não, Pansy. Acredito em você. — fitou o chapéu em suas mãos, respirou fundo e olhou para ela de novo. — Eu sinto muito.

A morena atravessou o vestíbulo e se sentou no sofá. Draco se colocou a seu lado. Cabisbaixa, ela fitava as próprias mãos.

— Acha que vir aqui, dizer-me que sente muito adiantará de alguma coisa?

— Não — colocou o chapéu de lado — Mas, embora eu seja capaz de dizer muitas tolices, não consigo falar aquilo que é de fato importante. Acho que desculpas adiantam, sim. Eu lhe devo desculpas e muito mais.

Draco viu uma lágrima rolar pela face de Pansy, puxou um lenço e ofereceu-lhe.

— Eu não sabia da criança.

— Se tivesse lido as cartas, teria sabido.

— Li as três primeiras. Por que não me contou logo?

Ela enxugou os olhos no lenço, a maquiagem toda borrada, sem o encarar murmurou:

— No começo, eu não queria acreditar. Ignorei os sinais, na esperança de que não fosse verdade.

— Entendo — ele tentava na verdade entender.

— Quando nos encontramos no baile, na casa dos Tonks, eu queria tanto lhe falar... mas sua esposa estava lá.

Esta última palavra foi dita com sarcasmo, que ele preferiu ignorar. O loiro achou que era compreensível do ponto de vista dela.

— Continue.

— Então fui até sua residência em Witshire, mas não o achei. Pelo menos, o mordomo me disse que você havia saído.

Pelo menos disso ele não era culpado.

— Se veio me ver, Pansy, não fiquei sabendo disso. Eu não devia mesmo estar em casa.

Pansy começou a torcer o lenço nas mãos.

— Naquela época, a gravidez já começava a aparecer, e tive de deixar a cidade. Não conseguiria suportar o falatório, por isso peguei todo o dinheiro que possuía e fui para a França. Fiquei morando com uma prima em Calais, e de lá, comecei a escrever-lhe.

— Por que não me mandou um mensageiro?

— Quem eu poderia enviar? — Olhou para ele, seus lindos olhos evidenciando todo o seu desamparo. — Fora minha prima, que é viúva como eu, não tenho mais ninguém. Minha família me deserdou quando me casei com Parkinson. Ele foi um canalha que quando morreu me deixou sem nada.

Pansy se calou, chorando baixinho.

Por isso, as mulheres se tornam amantes. Por desespero. Draco conhecia bem aquilo. Sabia também que as mulheres costumavam amar os canalhas. Parecia ser uma característica preponderante delas. E ele era uma prova viva disso.

Quando conheceu Pansy, Draco não quis saber de nada sobre ela, suas finanças, as circunstâncias que a levaram a se tornar concubina; nada. Era um egoísta, um aproveitador. Teria que carregar essa cruz e a merecia, mas pretendia nunca mais voltar a ser esse tipo de homem.

"_Não tem como voltar no passado"_

— Qual o nome de meu filho, Pansy?

— Scorpius.

— O que quer fazer com o menino?

— Não posso criá-lo, Draco! — disse com a voz começando a mostrar desespero — Não posso. Scorpius é um bastardo. Todos irão comentar, dirão coisas horríveis a meu respeito e dele também. Não suportaria, tenho muito medo.

— Você não é forte o suficiente — disse de forma tranquila — eu deveria ter percebido, o que quer fazer?

— Vou embora para a América. Pretendo começar vida nova, e não posso levar o bebê comigo. A carruagem do correio passará dentro de algumas horas, e quero estar nela. O próximo navio para Nova York parte em dois dias; já comprei a passagem. — Enxugou outra lágrima. — Como sou egoísta!

— Não é, não. Sua atitude é compreensível. — Draco respirou fundo, escolhendo as palavras com muito cuidado — Se não pode cria-lo, então eu o criarei.

Os olhos de Pansy tornaram a se encher de lágrimas, e ela virou o rosto para enxugar o nariz. Nada comentou, mas Draco sabia que a jovem lamentava o fato de ele estar casado, pois, caso contrário, poderiam criar seu bebê juntos.

Passado um momento ela decidiu falar.

— O que temos de fazer? Há papéis para assinar ou algo assim? Não tenho muito tempo.

— Meu advogado não fica longe daqui. Vamos até lá e arranjaremos tudo agora mesmo, assim poderá pegar seu barco e recomeçar sua vida.

— Claro, claro — concordou, aliviada — vamos agora mesmo.

Uma hora depois, Draco tinha nos bolsos os papéis que transformavam Scorpius em seu filho legítimo.

Pansy declinou de todos os seus direitos sobre a criança e concordou em receber uma boa soma de dinheiro por isso. O advogado ficou surpreso com a quantia, mas Draco achava que nada seria suficiente para compensá-la.

Quando alcançaram a carruagem que a levaria, Draco tocou-lhe o braço.

— Pansy?

Ela interrompeu a subida ao veículo para fitá-lo.

— Se precisar de algo, qualquer coisa, escreva-me. — sorriu — Prometo que lerei desta vez. Eu juro.

Ela começou a chorar, deu meio volta e subiu na condução e o olhou através da janela.

— Nunca conte nada a Scorpius sobre mim, Draco. Nunca.

— Adeus, Pansy.

Ele ficou olhando o coche se afastar e decidiu que, ao contrário do desejo da morena, contaria a seu filho sobre a mulher maravilhosa que fora a mãe dele. O garoto sem dúvida perguntaria, e tinha todo o direito de saber que o único erro da mãe fora se apaixonar pelo homem errado.

Draco retornou à Green Dragon para apanhar seu cavalo. Quando chegou à hospedaria, dirigiu-se para o estábulo, mas algo o fez parar de repente.

Uma carruagem ricamente adornada parou na frente da Madam Puddifoot, uma outra hospedaria e casa de chá, bem diante da Green Dragon. Ostentava a inconfundível insígnia do duque de Tremore e vinha carregada de baús e malas de viagem.

Hermione o estava abandonando. Potter a estava levando embora. O coração de Draco ameaçou parar. Ele sentiu um vazio intenso, e seu corpo se moveu em direção às portas do lugar, sem que se desse conta disso.

*.*.*.*.*

Todos resolveram almoçar na hospedaria, antes de voltar para casa. Hermione os acompanhara. Blaise e Harry tinham ido até o bar para tomar uma cerveja e discutir o estado das estradas, enquanto as mulheres ficaram sentadas a uma mesa da lotada sala de jantar.

— Onde posso arranjar uma ama-de-leite? — perguntou a jovem para as duas amigas — Não faço a menor ideia.

— Fale com o médico local, Mione. Ele deve saber.

— Ótima ideia, Ginny. Quando sairmos daqui, irei ver o Dr. Slughorn.

— Quer mesmo continuar com isso, Mione? — perguntou Luna. — As pessoas irão comentar. Assumir uma criança que não é sua como filho legítimo é muito difícil.

— Não o estou assumindo como meu, mas não deixarei de ampara-lo, é como disse, o pequeno não teve culpa do que fizeram. Além do mais, você conseguiu — Hermione se referia à filha de Blaise, de oito anos de idade, Isabelle, cuja mãe fora uma cortesã.

— Eu sei, mas são casos diferentes. Isabelle era mais velha, e ainda não éramos casados quando a menina nasceu. Além disso, Blaise não é um visconde. Nenhuma outra esposa de um nobre aceitaria um filho ilegítimo de seu marido dentro de casa. E se Draco não o quiser?

— Por incrível que pareça, sei que ele há de querer ficar com o bebê.

Hermione não sabia por que, mas tinha absoluta certeza disso. Talvez por recordar o olhar dele quando esteve com James no colo.

Blaise e Harry juntaram-se a elas, colocando suas canecas no tampo.

— Concordo com Hermione — afirmou Blaise. — Draco ficará com o menino. Anda maluco por crianças ultimamente.

Harry fez um esgar de incredulidade.

— Resta saber que tipo de pai ele será.

— Só há uma única questão a considerar. — Ginevra ajeitou os cabelos. — Malfoy a ama, Hermione?

O duque fez um gesto de impaciência.

— Bem próprio das mulheres colocar o amor em qualquer tipo de discussão.

— Ele a ama? — repetiu Ginevra, ignorando o comentário do marido.

A jovem encarou a cunhada com um sorriso.

— Para ser honesta, não sei.

Nesse momento, a porta da hospedaria se abriu, e o assunto da conversa adentrou o salão. Olhou ao redor e caminhou direto para eles.

Tirou o chapéu e se aproximou da mesa, dirigindo-se a sua esposa e ignorando os demais. Respirou fundo, olhou bem nos olhos dela e disse apenas uma palavra:

— Não.

— O quê? — Hermione piscou, sem entender. — Não o quê? Está falando do bebê?

— Não. Você não vai me deixar. Não permitirei!

Hermione ficou sem ação, tamanho seu espanto, quando compreendeu. Draco achava que ela o estava abandonando.

— Draco... — começou a dizer de forma séria.

— Sem discussão, Hermione. — fez um gesto largo para o restante da mesa — Eles todos podem ir para casa, mas você não irá a lugar algum.

Ela tentou de novo:

— Mas, eu...

— E vamos cuidar de Scorpius.

— Quem?

— O bebê. Ficaremos com ele e vamos criá-lo. Você e eu, juntos. Pensei muito sobre tudo, e terá de ser assim. Sei que não tenho o direito de pedir-lhe nada, sei que será difícil, mas temos de agir assim. Sou responsável pelo menino. E é a coisa certa a se fazer.

— Claro que é, mas...

— Além disso, Pansy foi para a América. Ela não o quer, mas eu quero. O bebê precisa de uma mãe, você não pode me deixar. — Draco respirou fundo. — Nada de ir embora, Hermione, nunca mais, nenhum de nós. Esse tem sido nosso maior problema. Estamos sempre partindo. Sobretudo eu, admito. Mas fiz uma promessa, lembra? Prometi que nunca mais iria embora e não irei. Nunca mais. E não vou deixar você ir também!

Ela tornou a tentar uma vez mais.

— Draco, eu queria...

— Mas que droga! Você sempre quer conversar sobre as coisas, e agora que estou tentando lhe falar, quer, por favor, parar de me interromper?!

Hermione desistiu de falar qualquer coisa.

— Por Deus, quantas vezes você quase me enlouqueceu querendo conversar, e quando eu tentava... — Draco ergueu as mãos, exasperado. — Ninguém me conhece tão bem como você. Ninguém me enlouquece como você, e eu nem sei por quê.

Ela lutava para não rir. Um sorriso estragaria tudo, e Hermione estava adorando aquilo. Acabou erguendo uma sobrancelha como se estivesse questionando-o.

— Não sei o que é, mas consegue me desmontar com um olhar, Hermione. Ninguém mais me faz vislumbrar o paraíso quando sorri. Tive muitas mulheres, Deus é testemunha disso. Mas só uma me fez ver que tenho um coração dentro do peito. Só uma conseguiu preencher o vazio em meu peito. E essa mulher é você.

Toda a vontade de rir desapareceu diante daquele discurso. Draco estava sendo sincero. Não havia nada de inteligente ou de engraçado naquilo, mas era a coisa mais linda que Hermione já ouvira.

Draco se calou, para recuperar o fôlego, e logo prosseguiu:

— Adoro que tenha os cabelos da cor do entardecer e os olhos cor de lama, e agradeço a Deus todos os dias pela geleia de amora. Adoro seu jeito de rir. Amo brigar com você porque sei que vou amar a reconciliação. Quando fiz aquele poema, naquele dia no barco, fui sincero em cada palavra. Nenhum rosto é tão belo e tão querido para mim do que o seu. Não quero mais ninguém em minha vida. Ninguém. Por todos os momentos preciosos que me proporcionou, você é e será sempre a única.

A olhou de maneira tão bonita, feroz e também amarga.

—E eu seria o homem mais estúpido do mundo se...

— Chega, chega! — interrompeu-o Harry. Draco não lhe deu ouvidos e seguiu em frente:

— Pode ter demorado nove anos, mas descobri o que é o amor. E isso porque você me ensinou. Eu te amo. Sei que não a mereço, nunca mereci, mas eu te amo. Mais do que a minha própria vida.

Enfim, Draco se calou e o silêncio se tornou presente no lugar.

Hermione esperou um momento e, como ele permanecesse mudo, deu uma tossidela.

— Terminou?

Draco olhou ao redor e se deu conta, então, de que o salão estava lotado, e todos os presentes o fitavam. Sem se intimidar, ergueu o queixo com dignidade, ajeitou a gravata e respondeu:

— Sim.

Girando nos calcanhares, Draco caminhou para a saída, mas parou à soleira.

— Estarei em Malfoy Park — afirmou, orgulhoso. — Em nossa casa. Esperando minha esposa voltar para o lugar a que pertence.

Com isso, abriu a porta e saiu, fechando-a atrás de si. O salão ficou tão silencioso que mais parecia uma igreja. Blaise foi o primeiro a quebrar a quietude:

— Creio que não precisamos mais discutir esse assunto. Está claro que seu marido é louco por você, Hermione, pois acabou de fazer papel de idiota na frente de todos nós.

*.*.*.*.*

O quarto de criança era um dos lugares da casa que Draco nunca visitava. Mas, naquela tarde, ele o fez. Quando entrou, encontrou Natalie sentada numa cadeira, ao lado de um berço de madeira. Seu antigo berço, provavelmente. O sol banhava a sala, acariciando as paredes de marfim com a luz dourada. A moça levantou-se quando ele entrou fez uma leve reverência de cortesia. O loiro se aproximou e olhou o berço. O bebê dormia com sua velha camisola branca e touca de linho na cabecinha. Os cabelos num louro escuro saindo por baixo da touca, uma mexa estava sobre os olhos cerrados cílios absurdamente longos e escuros.

Draco ficou olhando para o filho por um momento, se inclinou e tocou-o gentilmente com as pontas dos dedos.

— Ele é tão pequeno...

— Mas vai crescer, sir. — a moça sorriu-lhe. — Só tem um mês de idade, acredito. Mas vai crescer muito.

O bebe abriu os olhos ao escutar as vozes. Eram cinzentos, como os seus.

— Olá, Scorpius. — Draco se dirigiu à criada: — Gostaria de segurá-lo, mas ele é tão frágil...

— Nenhum bebe é tão frágil como parece, milorde. — sorria com toda a indulgencia que pode ter uma mulher com os absurdos masculinos — Os bebês estão sempre prontos para serem embalados. Só tem de ter cuidado para apoiar o pescocinho e a cabeça.

Draco tirou o casaco e o jogou de lado.

— Mostre-me.

Ficou olhando quando Natalie tirou o bebê do berço, prestando atenção à posição das mãos dela, uma sob a cabeça e a outra mais embaixo. A governanta colocou o menino em seus braços, e Draco se sentou na poltrona.

— Estou fazendo certo?

— Como se nunca tivesse feito outra coisa na vida, sir — disse a moça, fazendo-o lembrar-se daquela noite na casa dos Potter, quando a babá fizera comentário semelhante. Desejava que ambas estivessem certas, pois pretendia ser o melhor pai da Inglaterra.

O bebê cerrou as pálpebras e voltou a adormecer.

Hill pigarreou para chamar a atenção do lorde.

— Se não se importa, sir, pode me devolver o bebê? Tenho de ir até a lavanderia apanhar roupas limpas para ele. Terei de trocá-lo em breve.

Draco negou com a cabeça, sem desviar o olhar de seu filho.

— Não. Deixe-me ficar com ele. Pode ir à lavanderia, eu tomarei conta dele até você voltar.

—-Mas e se ele começar a chorar? Os homens odeiam isso. Não posso deixá-lo.

— Isso não vai acontecer comigo. Pare de se preocupar e vá. — Piscou para ela, sorridente. Sempre o mesmo galanteador.

Ela fez uma reverência e se retirou. Sozinho com seu filho, Draco tocou-lhe o rosto. Era a coisa mais suave que já afagara.

—Vou comprar uma fazenda para você — pensava em voz alta — E ações de ferrovias.

Scorpius se espreguiçou, fazendo um som estranho.

— Qual o problema com ações de ferrovias? —murmurou — Elas são o caminho do progresso, meu rapaz. Veja se não estou certo. Com uma fazenda e bons investimentos, você será um homem rico quando for para Cambridge.

Seu filho deu um pequeno chute, mas não acordou.

— Cambridge — repetiu, com ênfase. — Não Oxford.

Os olhos cinzentos piscaram e se abriram diante da firmeza da voz, e fecharam-se de novo. A boquinha se contorceu num bocejo desinteressado. Draco sorriu, satisfeito.

— Já entediado com os estudos? Não vai saber o que é tédio até que comecem a lhe ministrar lições de latim — acariciou o cabelo que saia da touca — Eles serão cruéis, Scorpius. Vão chamá-lo de bastardo, e eu sinto muito por isso. Mas eu o ensinarei a andar de cabeça erguida e a não ligar para isso. Pois é isso que um homem deve fazer.

O pequeno se esticou novamente, virando a cabeça para um lado, o pequeno nariz tocando a roupa do pai, ainda dormindo.

O loiro olhou para baixo, contemplando a mãozinha, as minúsculas unhas perfeitas de seu filho, e algo quente brotou em seu interior. Um forte sentimento de respeito, admiração e amor que encheu todos os cantos do vazio de sua alma.

—Tomarei conta de você — sussurrou — Prometo que nunca se sentirá desesperado ou assustado. Estarei sempre por perto para evitar que faça coisas estúpidas. Não contrairá dívidas, não se envolverá em jogatinas, e quanto às mulheres...

Pensou um pouco, depois suspirou e rendeu-se ao inevitável.

— Sei que perderei se tentar fazê-lo ver a razão sobre esse assunto. — inclinou-se e beijou a testa de seu bebê — Mas não contaremos nada a Hermione. Ela poderá ficar brava... se voltar para casa.

Esse pensamento congelou seu sangue. Se Hermione não voltasse, o que seria dele?

O conhecido sentimento de vazio voltou com força. Achava que o discurso que fizera na Madam Puddifoot não a impressionara. Mal podia se lembrar do que dissera, mas sabia que não fora nada inteligente, nem poético. Ela ficara lá, olhando para ele, atônita, como se não entendesse como o marido ousava ir atrás dela e falar de amor, depois de tudo o que acontecera. Draco sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para que ela voltasse para casa, nada a dizer para desfazer o passado ou alterar seus erros, nada, e ela não iria voltar. Afinal, ele sempre ia embora. Se agora ela decidisse inverter os papéis, ele não poderia dizer nada, a não ser que merecera tudo aquilo.

Mas homens desesperados tomam atitudes desesperadas. Draco sabia disso melhor que ninguém. Sendo um homem desesperado, rezou:

— Volte para casa Hermione — pediu, segurando o bebê. — Por favor, só volte para casa...

*.*.*.*.*

Hermione cobriu a boca com a mão, ouvindo-o. Como amava aquele homem! Quando o viu com o bebê em seus braços, seu coração começou a doer, era preciso lidar com isso, ela seria capaz. Toda sua vida teve sonhos românticos sobre um amor sincero de um homem bom. Agora, não era mais um sonho, mas também não era a vida que imaginou. Não seria fácil, nem uma benção, poderá pagar com lágrimas e dor, porque a cada dia seria uma lição para aprender a estar juntos. Mas era real e preciosa, e acima de tudo, deles. Faria um esforço e iria se dedicar a essa vida com este homem com todo seu coração.

Hermione fez um ruído alto o suficiente para Draco ouvir, mas sem acordar o bebê. Ele ergueu a cabeça, a viu, mas não sorriu, nem se moveu.

— Vim para fazermos as pazes.

— É sério?

Ela concordou com a cabeça.

—Foram suas palavras — Hermione decidiu não lhe dizer que nunca pretendera deixá-lo. Talvez dissesse um dia. Talvez não. — Foi a coisa mais incoerente, ridícula e mais bonita que já ouvi. — ajoelhou-se ao lado dele. — Eu também te amo.

Draco esboçou um sorriso de incredulidade.

— Não posso imaginar por quê.

Hermione encarou seu marido, tirou-lhe os cabelos da testa e sorriu também.

— Porque você simplesmente continua a me surpreender.


	27. Epílogo

Oi, oi povo! Eis que chega ao final mais uma adaptação. Foi muito bacana fazê-la, me fez treinar um pouco me espanhol já que alem de pegar a versão resumida em português, peguei a estendida que estava em espanhol pra comparar e alterar algumas coisas, fora os meus pitacos, é claro. ^^  
>Foi gostoso pegar um projeto parado e devolver a vida para a história, talvez não tenha agradado a todos, mas fiz meu possível.<br>(Não me lembro se mencionei, mas essa fic estava parada a mais de um ano em outro fórum)  
>Gostaria de agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic, lendo, comentando, o meu muito obrigada a todos! De coração.<p>

**Ip S.:** Um bjs para vc flor, espero que goste do epílogo.

Lembrem-se, comentar nunca é demais!

Bjs, boa leitura e até a próxima adaptação!

_**Morgana Flamel**_

* * *

><p>— Quero subir. — Draco disse dando voltas pelo longo corredor, parou no fim da galeria de Malfoy Park, roendo a unha do polegar — Mas que droga, por que não posso subir?!<p>

Harry despejou um pouco de vinho do Porto numa taça e ofereceu a ele.

— Homens não podem entrar — declarou, pela milionésima vez.

— Que estupidez! Afinal, nós somos a causa de tudo isso! — Passou os dedos pelos cabelos.

Detestava aquela espera, aquela impotência. Estava tão assustado que pensou que fosse desmaiar.

Seu cunhado ofereceu-lhe novamente o vinho.

— Tome outro gole.

— Não quero beber. Como você pode ficar assim tão calmo?!

Harry suspirou e pôs a taça na mesa.

— Sei como se sente, creia-me. E não estou calmo. Apenas disfarço melhor que você.

Um grito veio até eles a partir do topo das escadas, um grito de dor intensa, que era sufocado por uma porta. Aquele grito doeu fundo nas entranhas de do loiro.

— Eu vou subir!

Harry o segurou.

— Você não pode!

— Deus do Céu! — sussurrou transtornado, recomeçando a andar de lá para cá. — Já está quase amanhecendo. Até quando vai durar isso!?

— Para sempre.

Ouviram mais passos lá em cima, passou-se mais uma hora e nada aconteceu. O medo de Draco aumentava a cada segundo, e ele quase perdeu o juízo quando ouviu outro grito de agonia de sua esposa.

— Vou subir. Hermione está precisando de mim — Harry tentou segurá-lo, mas Draco conseguiu se esquivar. No andar de cima, Ginevra o interpelou.

Nada, em toda a sua vida, lhe causara tamanha ansiedade. Se deteve respirando fundo.

— Hermione?

— Está bem. — a ruiva respondeu de forma tranquila — Eu saí porque achei que você deveria estar preocupado.

— Preocupado?! — era uma descrição tão falha do que sentia que o loiro teve vontade de rir.

Ela tocou-lhe o braço.

— Vamos... — disse o guiando para baixo, mas ele resistiu — Draco... — disse com firmeza — Não pode ajudar. Só iria atrapalhar, venha.

Ele obedeceu, embora relutante.

— Esse tipo de coisa leva tempo — disse a ruiva — Eu mesma fiquei em trabalho de parto por dois dias.

— Deus! Dois dias mais disso e terão de me internar no manicômio!

Ela deu uma palmadinha confortadora no ombro dele.

— Ela está bem, é verdade.

Voltaram para a galeria.

— Tudo está indo bem — disse Ginevra para o marido e subiu as escadas.

Outra hora se passou, outra eternidade até que a ruiva voltasse a sair do quarto. Draco estava no outro lado da galeria, quando ela o chamou:

— Draco?

Ele começou a correr, e já estava perto dela quando lhe disse:

— Agora você pode entrar.

— Hermione está bem? — gritou correndo para sua cunhada.

— Ótima. — falou abrindo caminho para ele passar e seguindo-o.

Ele tinha de constatar por si mesmo. Subia as escadas de dois em dois degraus e entrou no quarto, passando pelo Dr. Slughorn quase o atropelando. Viu sua mulher, tão pálida, de cabelos tão desordenados... Aproximou-se dela com um nó na garganta. Parecia tão cansada!

— Hermione... — caminhou para perto da cama e viu o bebê em seus braços, tão pequeno e cor-de-rosa, com um nariz minúsculo. — Hermione... — repetiu, pois não conseguia dizer outra coisa além do nome dela. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama.

A jovem esticou a mão e acariciou os fios loiros do marido.

— O que aconteceu com aquele homem forte, com quem me casei? — ela afagou-lhe o rosto.

Seu coração começou a bater violentamente, apertou sua mão com a dela e a beijou. O que um homem poderia dizer num momento como esse? Não havia palavras.

— Draco... — disse enquanto era beijada pelo rosto e cabelo — Eu estou bem o bebê está bem. Acalme-se.

— Tem certeza?

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça mordendo o lábio, enquanto o olhava, finalmente disse:

— Temos uma menina.

— Uma menina?

Surpreendido, se levantou e olhou o bebê de novo, observando como o choro foi se transformando em leves soluços, enquanto se aninhava nos braços de Hermione, procurando o seio da mãe. Uma menina... Se aproximou mais, estudando o bebê diante da luz fraca da lamparina e, em seguida, viu a covinha no canto da boca. A alegria explodiu em seu peito como uma onda e começou a rir. Uma menininha.

— Uma garotinha! Ela é linda! Por Deus, como é linda! Parece-se tanto com a mãe.

— Pare com isso, Draco! — Hermione sorria.

— É verdade — olhou para a cunhada que estava na porta ao lado do doutor — É linda como a mãe, não é, Ginny?

A ruiva sorriu.

— Acho que tem razão.

— Claro que tenho! — voltou o olhar para a esposa — Veja. — tocou a cabeça da criança, acariciando com cuidado a penugem castanha, fina, quase invisível que a coroava. — Tem os cabelos idênticos aos seus, e esta covinha, céus, que boquinha tão, tão bonita — riu feliz — Os olhinhos são da cor da lama da lagoa, uma lagoa inteira só para ela...

Dessa vez foi Hermione quem riu. O loiro contemplou sua linda menininha e sua bela esposa. Sim, pensou, seus olhos eram idênticos, os cabelos como um belo entardecer e um coração tão bom e grande para amar alguém como ele. E, além disso, Draco tinha um filho forte e saudável dormindo no quarto dos meninos. Como, afinal, um sujeito tão irresponsável como ele poderia ter merecido tanta sorte na vida?!


End file.
